Total Tortimer Island
by MichaelS2018
Summary: A series based on the Total Drama series, but starring Animal Crossing characters. Twenty-two villagers are stranded on a very large island of Tortimer. Tortimer hosts the series. They will compete for challenges. One villager will be voted off, and go home with nothing. In the end, only one villager will win one million Bells.
1. Cast of Characters

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **by Michael S. Sanchez**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **HOST**

Tortimer

 **COHORT**

Brewster

 **CONTESTANTS**

Brad: A villager

Michelle: The mayor of Wonder City

Isabelle: Michelle's shih Tzu secretary

Digby: Isabelle's twin brother

Tom Nook: A raccoon owner of Nook's Homes

Timmy and Tommy: Tom's twin nephews, and owners of Nookling Junction

K. K. Slider: A white dog guitarist

Lyle: A blue weasel, and Nook's assistant

Lottie: Lyle's niece

Mabel: A hedgehog, and one of the owners of the Able Sisters

Harriet: The owner of Shampoodle

Kicks: A skunk shoemaker, and owner of the shoe store with the same name

Rover: A blue cat that introduces any villager to a new hometown

Kapp'n: A turtle sailor

Reese and Cyrus: An alpaca husband and wife, and owners of Re-Tail

Mr. Resetti: A mean mole who forbids resetting, and owner of Surveillance Center

Don Resetti: Mr. Resetti's brother, and co-owner of Surveillance Center

Blathers: An owl scholar

Celeste: Blather's sister

Redd: A fox owner of Crazy Redd's

 **SUPPORTING CAST**

Chip

Nat

Jack

Franklin

Jingle

Luna

Dr. Shrunk

Joan

Gulliver

Porter

Katrina

Copper

Booker

Various Villagers


	2. Opening Sequence

Opening sequence

 _[Various lightings rise, a villager with a clipboard clicks. Camera zooms around Tortimer Island. Tortimer is sitting. Camera zooms in the ocean below. Kicks the skunk sprays a shark while swimming. Two alpacas, Resse and Cyrus, see Kicks' scent from the ocean. They hold their noses while sitting on a surfboard, disgusting. Camera moves left. Don Resetti digs for a diamond. A stone from a cave hits his head, in pain. Mr. Resetti, Don's brother laughs at him. Harriet looks at Resetti, and walks away. Camera zooms in to a waterfall. Timmy, and Tommy ride on a rubber boat. They fall. Tom Nook is warming up in a log bridge. Isabelle is swinging, and hits Tom on his side. Tom crash-lands on Digby. Camera zooms in the cafeteria. Brewster is cooking. He stares at Lyle and Lottie, both tied up. Blathers, and Celeste play arm wrestling. Camera zooms out in the beach. Redd, and Mabel relaxing under an umbrella. Kapp'n sails in the sea. A shark attacks him, and he swims away from him. Rover performs his baton. Camera moves to night. K. K. Slider plays a guitar. Brad, and Michelle hug him. Camera zooms out still in the campfire, and title screen appears. Fade to black.]_


	3. Not-so happy villagers Part 1

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode I - Not-so happy villagers Part 1**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In this island, there is a house. Tortimer opens the door, and leaves his house.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, everyone. We're live! I live on my own Island called Tortimer Island. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tortimer. I'm a retired mayor. I'm going to be your host for this series. In this season, there are twenty-two villagers who left Animal Crossing town, and are coming to this camp. We will divide the villagers into two teams of eleven. Also, my cohort will meet me. Brewster?

 _[Brewster arrives]_

 **BREWSTER**

What is it, Tortimer?

 **TORTIMER**

You are the chef in the cafeteria. You can serve food for the villagers.

 **BREWSTER**

Yes, sir.

 _[Brewster leaves]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, there are nine weeks on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. One of the villagers will be voted off, through the dock of shame, and blast anyone off from the cannon of losers. The elimination ceremony is where the villagers need to vote someone off. This bathroom right over there, is a small room that provides a confessional. The confession camera is a device that one villager discussing about oneself or any other villagers, and to vote someone off. At the ceremony, all but one villager will receive candy. So, in the end, only one villager will receive one million bells. Whoa, it's not an instrument, it's currency, a gold coin. Here, there are dangerous savages, nasty critters, and plagues of diseases. So what will happen in this series, who will be voted off? Who will win? Find out more on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, the camera zooms out twice. Fade to black, and opening sequence appears.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 1_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back to Total Tortimer Island, so here are twenty-two villagers have been signed on to Tortimer Island. And here are the first villagers. Meet Isabelle, and Digby.

 _[Isabelle, and Digby come to Tortimer.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Hello, I'm Isabelle. I'm a secretary. This is my twin brother Digby.

 **DIGBY**

Hi. I worked in Nook's Homes with my boss. I worked with clients. Their names are Tom Nook, Lyle, and Lottie.

 **TORTIMER**

Hey there, what's up?

 **ISABELLE**

When I get my hands on you.

 **DIGBY**

No, sister.

 **ISABELLE**

I thought you forced me on this show, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

No, I didn't. So you have signed your signature.

 _[Tom Nook, Lyle, and Lottie come to Tortimer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, Lyle, Lottie, and Tom Nook for another great entrance.

 **TOM NOOK**

Hi there, I'm Tom Nook. Thank you for arriving.

 **LYLE**

I'm Lyle, a blue weasel, this is my niece, Lottie.

 **LOTTIE**

I'm a pink otter, I helped with Uncle Lyle, Digby, and Tom Nook. I designed many home parts. Tom Nook, where are your nephews?

 **TORTIMER**

So, how are you, Tom?

 **TOM NOOK**

Well, Timmy, and Tommy are working in T&T Emporium.

 **TORTIMER**

No, they're not there.

 **TOM NOOK**

Where are they?

 **TORTIMER**

They're right here. Meet the Nooklings, your nephews, Timmy & Tommy.

 _[Timmy, and Tommy meet Tom.]_

 **TIMMY**

Hey uncle.

 **TOMMY**

What's up, dear Uncle Tom?

 **TOM NOOK**

Timmy, Tommy, you should be too young to participate.

 **NOOKLINGS**

Uncle, we must win.

 **TORTIMER**

You can compete which means there are more episodes for people to watch, which means I get paid.

 **TOM NOOK**

Right.

 _[Tortimer smells a stinky scent.]_

 **TORTIMER**

What was that smell?

 **KICKS**

I found you at last, mate.

 _[Tortimer sees Kicks, a skunk shoemaker.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks. [coughs] Your scent is bad.

 **KICKS**

Don't worry, mate. I shut my scent down.

 _[Kicks stops spraying.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

How did you smell so bad?

 **KICKS**

Nothing can separate my scent glands may be terrified. It's unpleasant.

 **TORTIMER**

Look whose here, singing a song. It's K. K. Slider.

 _[K. K. Slider walks to him.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I like to play my guitar, and it sounds amazing.

 **TORTIMER**

I like your song, DJ K. K.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I actually played when I started on my guitar class.

 _[Two moles pop up from the beach]_

 **TORTIMER**

Look what we have here? Two moles are here. Meet Mr. Resetti, and his brother, Don Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yo, chump, I am Mr. Resetti, and I don't want you resetting this episode.

 **DON**

Sonny, my brother, your blood pressure.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Quiet, Don. We will win lots of bells. [to Tortimer] Have you heard resetting? That's 100% to reset the game.

 **TORTIMER**

Uh, no, sir, I haven't. We got a boat.

 _[The boat arrives, Reese, Cyrus, Blathers, and Celeste come out of the boat.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Reese, Cyrus, Blathers and Celeste.

 **REESE**

I'm Reese, this is my husband, Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

We are married long ago, and we worked at Re-Tail, designing coats.

 **REESE**

Look out here comes Reese.

 _[Reese performs her swimming style.]_

 **CYRUS**

Incredible, Reese. I have to live in a dream.

 **ISABELLE**

Tortimer, do something.

 **TORTIMER**

I'm introducing you, Isabelle, Blathers, and Celeste.

 **BLATHERS**

WHOO-WHOO! I'm working at a museum with my sister Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Can I go to a hot-tub?

 **BLATHERS**

Sure.

 **MR. RESETTI**

You can't be serious, young scholar. That will reset you.

 **DON**

Zip it, Sonny.

 **CELESTE**

I have enough of this.

 **LOTTIE**

Real chill.

 **LYLE**

Finally, I'm on Tortimer Island instead of Wonder City.

 _[Redd, and Mabel come to the Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

We have, Crazy Redd, and Mabel.

 **MABEL**

I am one of the Able sisters for selling clothing. Even though, Kicks is doing his shoe selling.

 **REDD**

I'm an antique salesman. I sold many paintings, and statues to any villager. I will win lots of bells.

 **MABEL**

So, when do we have to get off, and eat?

 **TORTIMER**

I like to have Brewster some food.

 **BREWSTER**

What is it?

 _[Brewster enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I'm glad that your contract says to stay alive. It's more fun this way.

 _[Harriet arrives.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Harriet, how are you?

 **HARRIET**

Yes, I'm good. What is Redd doing?

 **TORTIMER**

He's one of our replacements after all. Right, Redd?

 **REDD**

Yes, sir.

 **CELESTE**

What is it, Harriet? Are you doing your hair job?

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

You know, but the amount of seasons Tortimer is trying to have a stew. You'd think he gets a hair-dryer, when she gets our hair dryer.

 _[In reality...]_

 **HARRIET**

I am fine doing well on hair design. Can I use a spray?

 **TORTIMER**

Sure you can.

 _[Harriet sprays her hair. Another boat arrives.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Looks like we have the last four villagers.

 _[Kapp'n sails in his boat, along with Brad, Michelle, and Rover the Cat sitting. As the boat arrives, they all dismount.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Aye, buckle. It is I, Kapp'n. I sailed in seven seas to find treasure.

 **TORTIMER**

Are you interested?

 **KAPP'N**

I like to eat cucumbers.

 **ROVER**

Hello, I'm Rover. So, I like to introduce these two human villagers, Brad and Michelle.

 **MICHELLE**

I'm Michelle, I worked as a mayor in Animal Crossing Village since Tortimer retires. I'm in charge of my villager, Brad.

 **BRAD**

I'm a newbie in the village. I like to collect bells to win. I like digging, catching small animals, and having fun.

 **TORTIMER**

What is it, Digby?

 **DIGBY**

I was panicked.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Whenever I'm pressured the this magnifying glass never work the way it should. I can't help it, it was Isabelle talking to me. It just get me all tense.

 _[In reality...]_

 **MICHELLE**

This is getting so much fun, right Brad?

 **BRAD**

Yes, Tortimer has informed me an island game that we call all play.

 **ROVER**

I'm here for the honor of competing.

 **MICHELLE**

You're on this show, Rover.

 **ROVER**

Oh my. How sweet.

 **TORTIMER**

Stop with the chit-chat. Now that all twenty-two villagers are you here, I can further inflict damage upon yourself esteems and bodies. Ready for a group shot.

 _[Tortimer gathers the twenty-two villagers in a group shot photo.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, villagers, it's time to take a photo group shot for the promo. Say "Animal Crossing".

 **VILLAGERS**

Animal Crossing!

 _[Tortimer shoots a group picture.]_

 **TORTIMER**

This way to Roost Cafeteria.

 **CELESTE**

Tortimer, we've been over this twice. We know where Roost Cafeteria is.

 **TORTIMER**

Did anyone ask you? No, they didn't.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Villagers, welcome to Total Tortimer Island. This is Tortimer Island. And this is the Roost Cafeteria, where you guys will be chilling between challenges. You are going to compete in challenges. We have nine weeks while staying on an island.

 **LYLE**

Is there a toothpick? I think it was just stuck in my teeth.

 **TORTIMER**

That's just nasty, Lyle. I didn't know you're into that type of stuff.

 **LYLE**

No.

 **LOTTIE**

Sure.

 **KICKS**

You really to strain over you.

 _[In Isabelle's confession camera...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Why am I participating in a game. What do people think I'm doing? Trying to let Lottie to help Lyle? I hope that Digby will lose. If I were competing to win one million bells, I blow myself up. But if you then Tom Nook will know where the pieces are.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KICKS**

Can I go to the bathroom, mate. Wait, where are the bathrooms in this place?

 **TORTIMER**

The bathrooms are right outside, they also serves as confessionals, where people can dish out any secrets they want to the camera.

 **TIMMY**

I want love.

 **LYLE**

Stop it.

 **TORTIMER**

You can talk about yourself, or any other villagers about anything you want, and to vote someone out.

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY!

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Why the heck is going on with my twins? I hope they're too young. I haven't been for two hours then their moves. I'm moving to eat bread rolls. That's getting a lot.

 _[In Timmy's confession camera...]_

 **TIMMY**

My uncle, Tom is getting nuts upon me, and Tommy. Are they serious? Well, if it's one thing, I'm sure of is that no one will ever come between Tommy, and I. We would play together, and sell items at our store.

 _[In Lottie's confession camera...]_

 **LOTTIE**

Hey, it's my uncle. I shall protect Lyle no matter the cost. This camp is so terrible and rotten. I promise you, no harm will come, and if I fail, I will end my game. Wait. This confessional booth is the safest place I've seen this in this camp all day.

 **LYLE**

Lottie, are you frightened?

 **KAPP'N**

Are you the otter pop?

 **LOTTIE**

No.

 **KAPP'N**

Where's the cucumber king?

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

This is the campfire ceremony. Every time, the team loses, they must come here to the elimination ceremony at the campfire. I will call out the names while I give you candy, but the person who receives the most votes will be voted off, go to the dock of shame, and blast you off with the cannon of losers while leaving Total Tortimer Island with nothing. If there are no more candy, I will give you go live with confession camera. In the end, only one villager will receive one million bells.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh boy! I love getting bells. Isn't that a bit harsh?

 **BLATHERS**

Is it safe for my sister?

 **TORTIMER**

If you consider yourself as a bunch of piece flying through the sky at hide speeds on fire safe, then totally safe.

 **HARRIET**

I like fire.

 **KAPP'N**

We can eat candy bars.

 **BRAD**

What is the cucumber king?

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Oh no, not that cucumber king?!

 _[In reality...]_

 **CELESTE**

Yeah, brother, it does seem a bit unsafe.

 **ISABELLE**

I'm a secretary. You can vote me off.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Don't you want to blow off.

 **DON**

And I won't allow that to happen to my brother, Sonny.

 **KICKS**

What happened to the boat of losers?

 **TORTIMER**

Well since we were away from the island for so long, some bandits took it, and sailed off into the sunset. Right now, there is the cannon of losers.

 **DIGBY**

Gee, what is the cannon of losers?

 **TORTIMER**

In the dock of shame.

 **BRAD**

That had been too long for this season.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Yes. This season, I'll make sure people notice me. I'll be...

 **TIMMY**

Hello? Uncle Tom?

 **TOMMY**

Is anyone here?

 _[The Nooklings open the door.]_

 **TOMMY**

Oops, sorry, uncle.

 _[Closes the door.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Yes, even my nephews recognize me. This time, I'll win for sure.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so now that I got Brewster under control, I will put you guys into two teams of eleven.

 **MICHELLE**

Oh boy! This is going to be good. Are you ready, Brad?

 **BRAD**

As of ready as ever. I'm actually excited.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so Brad, Isabelle, Tom Nook, Harriet, Mabel, Reese, Kapp'n, Digby, Lottie, Redd, and Mr. Resetti. You guys that your team shall be known as Nook's lucky cats.

 _[As Tortimer calls the team's name, he throws an unrolled team flag to the eleven villagers, and they roll the flag to reveal.]_

 **BRAD**

I'm a lucky cat player.

 **TOM NOOK**

You twins are too young to play.

 **TOMMY**

But we want to be in the game.

 **TORTIMER**

Which leaves with Michelle, Timmy, Tommy, Kicks, Celeste, Blathers, Rover, Cyrus, Don Resetti, K. K. Slider, and Lyle. You guys that your other team shall now be known as the Reset buccaneers.

 _[As Tortimer calls the other team's name, he throws another unrolled team flag to the other eleven villagers, and they roll the flag to reveal.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I will beat you my brother.

 **DON**

No way, Sonny. You didn't' even bother to change the name?

 **TORTIMER**

I fix something that isn't broken.

 **DON**

It's totally broken. It has been broken for two seasons.

 **TORTIMER**

Like I said, not broken.

 _[Brewster enters.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Tortimer, it's an emergency. The copy machine is broken.

 **TORTIMER**

Well fix it, now! (to villagers) Well since Brewster is going to fix the copy machine, here's your first challenge. Since Tortimer Island was abandoned for so long, I decided to travel- I mean put into captivity along with candies. The rest of the interns that didn't try to escape.

 **LYLE**

How would you do that?

 **TORTIMER**

When the same reason, I can do this.

 _[Tortimer throws a pie, and splats Lyle.]_

 **LOTTIE**

Oh, uncle, I'll wipe you off.

 _[Lottie wipes his uncle.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Anyways, seeing as though the season shows promise for me, I'm going to let them back.

 **HARRIET**

Okay cool. Where are they?

 **TORTIMER**

Actually I don't know.

 **REDD**

They're in a crate.

 **TORTIMER**

Yes, I need you guys to go to the forest, and search for the crate that candies and the interns are hidden it. Jack is waiting for you next to the two crates.

 **MICHELLE**

Jack? But these are so well-hidden hole we ever find them.

 **TORTIMER**

Simple with these GPS'.

 _[All the villagers cheer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

But they kind of ran out of battery power.

 _[They groan in disappointment.]_

 **BRAD**

Why don't you go find them?

 **TORTIMER**

Because some dangerous monsters have infiltrated Tortimer Island while we were gone. It's best of you guys dive in my pretty camera ready face. If you're lucky, you'll survive to see tomorrow. The first team to find my creative candy of my interns from Jack, and bring them back to me wins invincibility. The other team will lose a member tonight. Explosive!

 **CELESTE**

Great.

 **TORTIMER**

Are you ready?

 **VILLAGERS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Alright so, in 3, 2, 1, GO!

 _[All the villagers run to the forest.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, who will find my heading excuses for the interns first? And how many more time will Brewster to find something before the season finale? Will Blathers ever tell Celeste to be quiet? And will Brewster have to find my coffee? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Not-so happy villagers Part 2

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode II - Not-so happy villagers Part 2**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

I went gather around all the sorry campers tried to compete in the previous installments of Total Drama. Some who are unable to compete. Some became unable to compete. And some we wish never show up to compete. In another unfortunate turn of events the interns were locked up in hidden deep in the forest of Jack. Thanks to Brewster. Now the losers have to go, and find them for me.

 _[In present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Who will rise to claim victory, and not to get blown to smithereens this episode? Find out right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 1_

 _[In the middle of the Forest, the Reset buccaneers are looking for the intern.]_

 **TIMMY**

Guys, we've been walked for a minute.

 **TOMMY**

I don't think we're going in the right direction.

 **CELESTE**

He's right. We must enter the dark zone.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What dark zone?

 **CELESTE**

Blathers?

 **BLATHERS**

Yes, sis. Long ago, before the age of the star bits-

 _[Try to make a flashback, but is interrupted by Don Resetti.]_

 **DON**

Star bits?! What is going on?

 **BLATHERS**

Actually, it's not that-

 **DON**

I hate dark zones!

 **ROVER**

Come on, guys, we have to find this precious candy while following Don.

 **KICKS**

Why don't we split up?

 **CYRUS**

It's search party!

 **LYLE**

It seems that is much more like a rescue mission, Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

Which is why all have come with snacks.

 **MICHELLE**

Okay, let's go.

 **DON**

Take that, nature.

 **BLATHERS**

Do not defy on me. Let us go.

 **MICHELLE**

Please be quiet! We're burning daylight here.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, I'll go with Cyrus, Lyle, Timmy, and Tommy.

 **BLATHERS**

Do we have another person?

 **CYRUS**

Oh yeah.

 **LYLE**

I got a snail named Slime ball.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

[sighs] All hope is lost. Lyle can't recognize that. I think I just skunked myself.

 _[In reality, on the other side of the forest, Nook's Lucky Cats also find the intern.]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, guys, I am the leader of this team. Deal with it.

 **REDD**

Excuse me.

 **BRAD**

What are you doing?

 **REDD**

Collecting interns.

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

I hope that Brad is in charge with me. I think we must find a crate that has intern.

 _[In reality...]_

 **ISABELLE**

How are we going to find this crate though?

 **DIGBY**

We have to find this intern. We have nothing to do with this. We have to send a rock to smash it. I must keep you safe.

 **ISABELLE**

My brother, I don't need a security door. I'm a shih Tzu.

 **DIGBY**

Do you know what happens that grown women tell a guard? We have a lot merchandise. Do you think I am cool?

 **ISABELLE**

Well...

 **DIGBY**

That's what I thought.

 _[Mr. Resetti sneaks on his team from his burrow. Meanwhile, in his confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Seeing as Don and I are in different teams. I needed to take control of my teams somehow. Lead them to victory, but under a false security. Then steal other jewels, especially the one that Isabelle has around her neck. That one looks like he combine me with reset buttons. [laughs]

 _[In reality...]_

 **ISABELLE**

I really wish we stop worry about me all the time.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats gasp. Meanwhile, with Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **TOMMY**

Guys, once again we are lost.

 **ROVER**

I have no clue, young Nookling. I'll use my book to take on.

 **LYLE**

You do know about that book doesn't do anything. Right?

 **TIMMY**

Lyle, this thing has a point.

 **DON RESETTI**

I found it.

 **TIMMY**

There's Don. Right over there.

 **DON**

I found bananas.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

YAY!

 **TIMMY**

You got to be kidding me.

 **TOMMY**

Maybe those bananas do not have clue where it's hidden.

 _[In Timmy's confession camera...]_

 **TIMMY**

Just when you thought things couldn't get worse. Even you find out everyone's immediate. Why couldn't we have just stay together? Clearly, I rather stick pokies in my eyes right now. Do you know how much how it hurt?

 _[In reality, with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **LOTTIE**

Like actually guys, this is bad. They probably found out this box already.

 **ISABELLE**

Well we got to lose.

 **BRAD**

Isabelle, but we got to do something very quickly.

 **ISABELLE**

I was clearly about the same that, Brad.

 **BRAD**

No, but you didn't.

 **TOM NOOK**

Brad, don't talk about my future wife like that.

 **ISABELLE**

[Screams] You creep Resetti.

 _[She slaps Resetti.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

That hurts.

 **DIGBY**

No, Isabelle. Are you okay? Tortimer will pay for this. Abort the challenge now. We are done.

 **BRAD**

If we are aborting the challenge, we are all voting you off.

 **DIGBY**

I don't know about that, Brad. I don't like moss. I like clothing. They like to smell peaches in aroma.

 **TOM NOOK**

So do I.

 **BRAD**

FOOL! I said voting off, not Martha.

 **REESE**

Can we say someone to love, sweetie? Let me hug.

 **KAPP'N**

No please, buckle. If you want to be wife. I cannot resist.

 **REESE**

How dare you, honey.

 **KAPP'N**

I loved cucumbers. Right behind you.

 _[A savage bear attacks Reese.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Run.

 _[Reese, and Kapp'n run away from the bear.]_

 **LOTTIE**

RUN!

 **BRAD**

No more running. We have to do this thing.

 _[The bear explodes, though it really is a machine.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Thanks, Celeste. We are both the enemy.

 **CELESTE**

That monster was not a piece in the universe. And neither are you.

 **MICHELLE**

The only thing I am going to be peace with is your head in a grave.

 **BRAD**

Thanks, losers. The path is free, and we are going to end this.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Wait guys, this way.

 **BRAD**

Why that way?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I can smell a thing turns from here.

 **MABEL**

You what?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Why you think I have it?

 **BRAD**

Are you sure it's them?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Positive. Let's go.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats run to find the interns, meanwhile in Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I do, I can keep my team to win. I was giving this wonderful nose to sniff out that no one else could even sense like... [sniffs] In fact about, in our go, Tom Nook came here and dropped the big one. He hate... [sniffs again] Kicks' scent a few more cookies, and a few more milkshakes. Yeah, I am good like that.

 _[In reality, with Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Well, you heard him, let's go already!

 **CELESTE**

No, that chart is not at peace either. He has shaken by famine greed, wherever is leaving them will only cause disaster. I sent cries for help beyond Jack's Dark Forest. [to anyone else] Quickly!

 _[The team runs off. In the dark forest...]_

 **ROVER**

I'm tired of getting looking.

 **TIMMY**

At least we have our bananas!

 **LYLE**

No one cares, Timmy.

 **DON RESETTI**

A banana king cares.

 **TOMMY**

BANANAS!

 **ROVER**

Hey, Lyle, I see the others up ahead. It looks like they're on to something. Come on!

 **TOMMY**

Okay, Rover.

 _[With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Mr. Resetti, are we almost there?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes, I can smell it like I smell Don's robot-man since after a steam shower.

 **BRAD**

Dude, we need to help.

 _[Harriet runs for a crate. She bumps into two crates. Beside them is Jack.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

We're here.

 _[Reset Buccaneers go to Jack also.]_

 **DON**

We're here, too.

 **REESE**

Finally, all that running was given me blisters.

 _[Jack the pumpkin-headed villager begins to speak.]_

 **JACK**

So, you two teams finally made it to Tortimer's intern. Pick one for the win. Choose wisely. This crate has my candy. If you get my candy, you will win. If there is a false crate, you will be taken from you.

 **BRAD**

Are you sure that are in there? It's sound pretty silent.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Maybe the old dad will be king of music.

 **LOTTIE**

No, maybe villagers like me in a favorite dad.

 **ISABELLE**

Mr. Resetti, open it up, and hurry.

 **KICKS**

Don, do something!

 **DON**

I'm ready to open it.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Step back. Let me show how this pick-axe opens a crate with candy. Let's resetting!

 _[The Resetti brothers use their pick-axes to open the crate. Don smashes the crate, and lots of bells fall down. The Reset Buccaneers gasp.]_

 **JACK**

You chose poorly.

 **MICHELLE**

I thought you had said they were in there.

 **DON**

They were, at least, I thought they were.

 _[Mr. Resetti smashes the other crate, and lost of candy fall down.]_

 **JACK**

Nook's Lucky Cats, you have chosen wisely. Thank you.

 **REESE**

Yep. Lost of candy. We did it. We found the crate of interns.

 **HARRIET**

You don't realize I'm absolutely nothing to do what that's right.

 _[Tortimer arrives in an airplane.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Wonderful. Thanks for finding my interns for me. You guys are still in the contract, and if you leave the island, I'll be forced to detonate the bombs, I put them in the sleeping pills before I locked you up in the box. So, I can back up to the beach, slaves. As for the rest of you, Nook's Lucky Cats found Jack's candy, so they win invincibility.

 **JACK**

Happy Halloween, Tortimer.

 **DON**

Oops.

 **TORTIMER**

Which means the Reset Buccaneers will be the first team all season to go to the campfire ceremony. As for the Cats, there's a delicious treat in Brewster's cafeteria. Enjoy.

 _[Tortimer leaves.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the cafeteria...]_

 **BRAD**

Oh my goodness. This is our reward.

 **KAPP'N**

No cucumbers? The cucumbers will not be pleased.

 **LOTTIE**

This is revolting. It's that stuff.

 _[Tortimer arrives.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, since we don't have them in a budget to buy real food, you just dug up what was left in the food from last time.

 **LOTTIE**

You cannot be serious.

 **TORTIMER**

More serious than a monkey's bottom of a hot summer in the middle of a faraway desert.

 **LOTTIE**

That's no...

 **TORTIMER**

Well, I have an elimination to host bomb to throw and salves to be. When you're done, go back the cabin, and rest in here. That's where you'll be sleeping.

 **BRAD**

I used to be a cook. So, who is making nonsense?

 **LOTTIE**

He says, he dug it up from the last trash basically.

 **BRAD**

This can't be what we'll eaten in all season. I will actually quit the show to make better food.

 **LOTTIE**

Brad, I hear your food is off-

 **BRAD**

And first your rice ball in the menu deep fried squid.

 _[Outside...]_

 **ISABELLE**

I'll go hunting for food tonight.

 **DIGBY**

Sister, what on earth would you hunt?

 **ISABELLE**

Maybe lizard, or roast goose.

 **DIGBY**

Is roasting a goose illegal?

 **ISABELLE**

In Japan?

 _[A savage bear appears.]_

 **ISABELLE**

BEAR! Someday, you shall be mine!

 **DIGBY**

Let's calm down, sis. No need to kill forest animals today.

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumbers!

 **ISABELLE**

Not today, Kapp'n. Not today.

 _[Meanwhile, in the Reset Buccaneers' cabin...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I say, we vote off Don Resetti. No questions asked. You said that the reason we lost in a challenge don't tell me to see that.

 **CELESTE**

Yeah we see that.

 **LYLE**

You really need that. You have treated us like objects.

 **MICHELLE**

Well, obviously. Are you doing to get her in the game?

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

If there's one person I can't stand the most of my team is Michelle. The girl is a liar with a collective IQ. I don't know what's worse. In fact that Michelle manipulates me to do everything you want. In fact that didn't mean I'm out of here. If I were to vote one person right now, it will tie between Cyrus, and Michelle. Why can't you even wait? It clearly was an accident by find the bells.

 _[Rover knocks on door]_

 **ROVER**

Lyle, can you like to go for a meal?

 _[Lyle gasps. In reality...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

What is it bro?

 **BLATHERS**

I was wondering that you are not to think about me outside. Were you?

 **CELESTE**

Well, some villagers say that you can't be trusted.

 **BLATHERS**

Oh well, I'm only here to protect our villagers from savages. Like Don Resetti.

 **CELESTE**

Don Resetti? What do you mean, Blathers?

 **BLATHERS**

You didn't even hear?

 **CELESTE**

I will do my night vision if you don't tell me.

 **BLATHERS**

I heard you that he was going to plant a flower in Leif's garden- Cyrus food, great, tried to get you out. Cyrus is a threat.

 **CELESTE**

NO!

 **BLATHERS**

Are you okay, sis?

 **CELESTE**

I'm no longer use the bathroom.

 _[Blathers gasps.]_

 **CELESTE**

But, I will require serving to stand up.

 **BLATHERS**

I don't know just vote for Don Resetti, and tell the others.

 _[Celeste anxiously lays down.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome team of eleven losers. I would stand up here and say I'm sorry right here. But, I'm not, because you didn't get my interns for me. Instead you found my bells, my thousands of gold bells.

 **TIMMY**

It wasn't very well.

 **TORTIMER**

So that's why you're the only one not to completely hate, Timmy. You got spunk.

 **BLATHERS**

No! Spunk? What is that? Celeste, have you spunk Rover when he is suffering?

 **CELESTE**

Bro, no!

 **TORTIMER**

That was just nasty.

 **ROVER**

You better say that again. Unless you want my spunkiness, Celeste. [laughs]

 **TOMMY**

I will just need just toys in my mouth in less than thirty seconds. I think I'm done for the night.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, here at camp, I put all the candy for the interns. Which means they're gone for this episode.

 **ROVER**

Empty?

 **TORTIMER**

You know what, this is getting awesome. In fact, to recall about this voting, I am giving you to go live with your confession cameras.

 _[Monitor appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Campers, this is it. Choose one of these contestants to vote off. Good luck.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I'm voting off Don Resetti, because he broke the crate, and made us lose.

 _[In Timmy, and Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TIMMY**

We voted off Don Resetti, because he is bad behaviorist. Right, Tommy?

 **TOMMY**

Yes, Timmy, I voted him off too.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Blathers.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Michelle.

 _[In Blathers' confession camera...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Don Resetti.

 _[In Rover's confession camera...]_

 **ROVER**

I've voted for Don Resetti, because he made us lose.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

I chose Don Resetti to vote off, because he is angry at us.

 _[In Don Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **DON**

Michelle.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don Resetti.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Michelle, you lied to me, so I've voted you off.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You called all votes. They had been received seven votes against Don Resetti. So it is a good bye for you.

 **MICHELLE**

That was too close. Too close.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

They had an overwhelming paid for the bottom two for this first elimination. Lyle is a backstabber. He must be stopped. He tried to throw me, but I couldn't. We'll see whose smarter.

 _[In reality in the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Due to budget cuts exactly to throw bombs up, Don.

 **DON**

Great.

 **TORTIMER**

I made my slave to the cannon of losers. It should be fun for me. Not so fun for me.

 **DON**

I told. Does this thing has a seat belt.

 _[The cannon blasts Don Resetti off from the island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

That is satisfying. One down, twenty-one more to go. What will happen in the next episode of Total Tortimer Island? Will Michelle fight with Lyle? Will Tommy ever stop eating rice ball. How long did Kicks, and Mr. Resetti stand each other? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[Camera zoom out twice when title is given. Fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Coffee Bean Time without Brewster

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode III - Coffee Bean Time without Brewster**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers were set off find Jack's missing candy by mean interns. On the way, Digby awoke a mechanical bear, and the girls of the Reset Buccaneers got in some of heat of argument, mainly Michelle, and Celeste. In the end, Don Resetti ended up sniffing his way to my secret bells instead of the interns. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to Michelle, and Don. In the confessional camera, Lyle said that Michelle was going to get vote off due to known treachery throughout the prior seasons. Ultimately though, it was the bad-tempered Don Resetti who got blasted out of the cannon.

 _[In present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What do I haven't stored for the campers? Well, I won't tell you. Just watch this new episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Week 1 - Friday_

 _[In the morning, at the cafeteria, both teams are having a breakfast.]_

 **REDD**

Um... what's wrong with Kicks?

 **LOTTIE**

He is having a stomach ache.

 **ROVER**

Are you okay?

 **KICKS**

I'm going to... spray! [straining]

 _[Kicks sprays all villagers in terror. They scream.]_

 **KICKS**

Sorry. Can I get a shoe shine?

 _[All villagers go to the tomato juice bath, and their smell go fine.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the next challenge.

 **MABEL**

Seriously, we haven't even eat anything yet.

 **TORTIMER**

And that's my problems because...

 **MABEL**

Because that's your responsible.

 **TORTIMER**

Exactly, it's not.

 **HARRIET**

Oh, here we go again.

 **BRAD**

Quiet, Harriet.

 **HARRIET**

Oh well.

 **BRAD**

I don't know what came out of that wig of yours, but sounded like a girl.

 **TORTIMER**

Well, Brewster inform me that my favorite coffee machine was broken. I was going to send you a wild goose chase the rest of the junkyard to find me a new one.

 _[Villagers gasp]_

 **TORTIMER**

But, he fixed it. Right, Brewster?

 **BREWSTER**

Righto, sir.

 **TORTIMER**

Do you last in armor too?

 **REDD**

He only has two.

 **TORTIMER**

Which is why I was going to have you at the bottom of the ocean to retrieve some old arms in the shark's hideout with my other interns.

 _[Villagers gasp again]_

 **TORTIMER**

But then I realized, I don't care about Brewster. Then, I realized that I was thirsty, but I didn't have my favorite bean to make my favorite drink.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Which is...

 **TORTIMER**

A triple shot super bean espresso.

 **REESE**

That's like the most expensive bean from the garden.

 **TOM NOOK**

Over million bells just to make one cup.

 **TORTIMER**

Which is why I stole the coffee machine.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

But, what about the beans?

 **TORTIMER**

Our last of the beans when the series last ended, and I think one or two more on this island somewhere.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh, come on already. Where are those beans?

 **TORTIMER**

At the top of Mount Tortimer.

 _[All villagers see a huge mountain. It is spooky.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Did you just take every landmark on the Island, and named it after yourself?

 **TORTIMER**

You'll have a problem with that. I'm sure you'll like to have a night conversation with this bomb.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I'm in about to rip his skull out of his nostrils.

 _[In reality...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Tortimer, my sister is feeling good that you eat. She is on a diet of fruits and vegetables.

 **TORTIMER**

Too bad, I don't care.

 **BLATHERS**

She must lay down in some room until she gets well again, or else she may suffer away to be relaxed.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh. Would you look at that? Still not caring.

 **BLATHERS**

This is a manner of life. Where is the medical stand?

 **TORTIMER**

There is none. Because no one cares.

 **BLATHERS**

I demand a liar.

 **TORTIMER**

I heard there was some good ones, and no one cares' island.

 **BLATHERS**

Thank you, my good man. Now, where should I find? Wait a minute.

 _[Meanwhile...]_

 **TORTIMER**

All you have to do is be the first person to bring me my bean. First team to do so, wins invincibility. And the other will lose a member.

 **BLATHERS**

Excuse me, team, but Celeste, and I will be sitting out of this challenge due to our current states.

 **MICHELLE**

Sure, whatever all that time. Just don't interfere away from the challenge.

 **BLATHERS**

Insolence.

 _[With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, lucky cats, this is our chance to crush them. They voted off a member yesterday, and two members are sitting out. Let's be honest. A robot bear, and a girl aren't any threats at all.

 **MABEL**

Do we worrying about climbing a volcano?

 **REESE**

Alright. I'm on it. [climbs the mountain. She snatches her shirt.] I got it.

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **ROVER**

Guys, we have to go to confession, because I'm afraid of heights.

 **MICHELLE**

I found a grind not a load.

 **LYLE**

Come on, you and I are going to win.

 **KICKS**

I don't think so. Have you seen my nails? Have you see that thing turned into a brick? They're chipping on all sides.

 **TIMMY**

Guys, we needed together. Come on.

 **TOMMY**

Can you hold still, Timmy?

 **TIMMY**

Great. Keep climbing.

 _[Back with Nook's Lucky cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, now grab his hand, and link arms, and put them in the other way.

 **REDD**

Those languages are in all the world earthling.

 **BRAD**

Say something else. I dare you, painter.

 **MABEL**

I'm okay in the middle. There's one bean at the top.

 **BRAD**

Did you grab it?

 **MABEL**

Almost.

 **BRAD**

All of you are going to drop dead. Like now. Look, it's Mr. Resetti.

 _[Mr. Resetti climbs the top.]_

 **BRAD**

We're going to lose this thanks to you.

 **RESSE**

Maybe we can try do my dances.

 **BRAD**

That's it. Reese, do an exotic dance for me.

 **REESE**

This is going to be the dance of the night.

 **HARRIET**

It says, that dance can fall you to sleep.

 **BRAD**

Don't just stand there. Do something.

 _[Reese begins to dance. Everyone's asleep.]_

 **REESE**

Neato! Oh boy! Are you guys sleeping, too? Is this a slumber party? [sobs]

 **MABEL**

Thanks.

 **ISABELLE**

There's now way we can get to the top.

 **MABEL**

I can't climb.

 **DIGBY**

I'll help, too.

 **ISABELLE**

Bro, you scared me. If you stare this, we'll tie.

 **DIGBY**

Yep.

 **ISABELLE**

Why haven't you do anything?

 _[Back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Come on.

 **LYLE**

That's too hard.

 _[Mr. Resetti falls down.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Ouch! I can't go on. My back hurts.

 **TOM NOOK**

You'll be okay.

 _[Thunder begins to shake.]_

 **MICHELLE**

There is it. Tortimer's bean. We're almost there.

 _[Mr. Resetti sees Michelle finding the bean. He is in rage. He climbs, and digs up the mountain, and confronts her.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Michelle, I heard you're resetting the challenge. You can't beat me.

 _[Michelle fights with Mr. Resetti.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You got rid of my brother, Don. You will pay for this.

 **MICHELLE**

I don't think so.

 _[Suddenly, a lightning bolt hits the mountain's side, and it collapses.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Aw... Finally, the bean is MINE! [picks up the bean.]

 _[Mr. Resetti hands the bean to Tortimer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congrats. Nook's Lucky Cats wins again.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats cheer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And as you know, Reset Buccaneers you failed twice.

 **BREWSTER**

Don't you are this, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

Anyways, you guys will lose yet another member tonight. Meet in the cafeteria for dinner, and then you will vote someone out.

 **CELESTE**

We're back, guys. What happen?

 **MICHELLE**

Blast it. With the audition, they are help to throw you out.

 **BLATHERS**

She's a helpless sister.

 **MICHELLE**

Really?

 **ROVER**

I think you fail me again today.

 **MICHELLE**

I cut to your intern. Don't be able to speak.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

It seems that me that Michelle is going to get worse than this. She is a little target this season. And that weakness is something that I can take advantage of. [laughs] The villagers think Michelle is bad? Well, get ready to feel the wrath of Cyrus.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In reality, back at camp...]_

 **LYLE**

Can we all vote off Celeste tonight?

 **ALL**

No.

 _[In Lyle's Confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

I'm sick and tired of Celeste the last thing that I locked up the door. She's a witch. She's a sly one. This is madness.

 **ROVER**

Lyle, are you sure?

 **LYLE**

No.

 _[In reality...]_

 **CYRUS**

I say we vote off Rover.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What? Why?

 **CYRUS**

Seriously, actually accost our team to win.

 **TOMMY**

No, I demand...

 **CYRUS**

No one is voting off Celeste.

 **TIMMY**

I think we should vote Blathers. He's getting away from women. I can't even closer to them.

 **MICHELLE**

Totally for what?

 **TIMMY**

If mine agrees with that, I don't want to do.

 **MICHELLE**

Well, what ever.

* * *

 _Sequence 5_

 _[In the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Second time, guys. Very disappointed. You guys did an awful job on this challenge. Anyway, candy time. So here they are on my dish. This candy represents life. If you don't get candy, you're out Total Tortimer Island for good. The first candy goes to... Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

I am finally safe. [grabs a candy bar]

 **TORTIMER**

Timmy, Tommy, K. K. Slider, Cyrus, Lyle, Kicks, and Michelle.

 _[The seven members of the Reset Buccaneers grab candy]_

 **MICHELLE**

Once again, too close for the comfort.

 **TORTIMER**

One candy, two villagers. You two, this is the final candy bar. It looks like you are in the bottom two. One of your journey ends tonight. The final piece of candy belongs to...

Rover.

 _[Rover takes a candy bar.]_

 **BLATHERS**

What? You guys voted me off?

 **MICHELLE**

You're just a bad scholar, and that's why.

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste, I'm going to miss you.

 **CELESTE**

I'm going to miss you too, brother Blathers.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

I'm so sorry, Blathers. Because you are the scholar for the worst in the museum, you had been eliminated. Have you any last words?

 **BLATHERS**

And so, I'm satisfied.

 **TOMTIMER**

Good bye, brother.

 _[The cannon blasts Blathers off from the island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

He's the best scholar in the island. Anyway, Blathers of the museum is gone. Right now only twenty remaining. It doesn't matter how many contestants remain as long as I'm getting a big old paycheck. So don't click the button, because there's more backstabbing actions next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[Camera zoom out twice when title is given. Fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. The Good, the Bad, and the Skunk

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode IV - The Good, the Bad, and the Skunk**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The two teams had to climb Mount Tortimer of treachery to retrieve a bean for my morning coffee. Well, Brewster?

 **BREWSTER**

Yes, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

Reese put the team to sleep with her witch dance, and Celeste sat out after having eaten whatever Tortimer calls food. In the end, Michelle, and Mr. Resetti had a somewhat an epic showdown. It was he, who gave Nook's Lucky Cats an invincibility. Because Rover was annoying, the whole team decided to vote him off, but most of the villagers voted off Blathers, instead.

 _[In present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What will happen next? What is the possibility of Michelle getting another elimination? And what is the possibility of me showing with Brewster?

 **BREWSTER**

I'm sorry about cruelty.

 **TORTIMER**

Find out the answers right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 2_

 _[In the Roost cafeteria, with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **ISABELLE**

That's what I say to Tom Nook. Oh no, it's not that small.

 **DIGBY**

Oh no, you didn't sister.

 **ISABELLE**

But then after that, he cried.

 **DIGBY**

Stop that!

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Isabelle's actually pretty funny when you get around how stubborn she tends to be. She'd be a good secretary to have an alliance with me, and Redd granted. Redd doesn't get voted off by Michelle.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

I can't believe I'm being taken out of a loop. At least on the first day, some villagers noticed me. No, it's like I'm back with the shadows. [sighs]

 _[In reality, with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **ROVER**

And that's why we need to secure the cabins with weapons, and tools so that Celeste is safe and sound. We don't want someone to come and sleep in our bed, and give her a spunk. Do we? Furthermore, I believe that this camp is inadequate for her. Volcanoes everywhere, giant carnivorous monsters? I demand a lawyer and a lawsuit be made.

 **MICHELLE**

Aww... Geez.

 **KICKS**

Rover kept us all night with his non-stop talking.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats come to the Reset Buccaneers.]_

 **REDD**

I can sense the tension and lack of provision in your group, Michelle.

 **MICHELLE**

Thanks for discussing.

 **REDD**

Also, your stress levels have become dangerously unbalanced.

 **MICHELLE**

Really, I'm a perfectly fine. I'm perfectly unbalanced.

 _[In Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh, I'm bored. I wish my brother was here. They always knew how to have a good time.

 **MABEL**

Well, how about we-

 **MR. RESETTI**

No! I don't want to play any of your stubborn games to play like battleship, or monopoly.

 **RESSE**

Hey, I love playing Monopoly.

 **KAPP'N**

I want to play.

 _[Suddenly, a voice comes from a P.A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Attention. All of you must leave the island, and go in the desert.

 **REESE**

Okay, it's time to go.

 _[All the villagers go to an airplane, and flies.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the wild west.

 **KAPP'N**

Oh geez, we're in the desert. Are we?

 **REESE**

Sure.

 **TORTIMER**

For today's challenge is the wild west carnival.

 **KICKS**

A wild west carnival? Oh yeah!

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Oh boy, I am going to the carnival in the desert. First of all, I must change my clothes into a cowboy. [dresses himself to be a cowboy] Ta-da! I'm a cowboy. If we win the challenge, Nook's Lucky Cats will lose one member.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

In this challenge, there are three rounds. Two for the advantage, and one for invincibility. In round one, you will be separated into three villagers each. For Nook's Lucky Cats, Brad, Tom Nook, and Digby, you will be in round one.

 **TOM NOOK**

Yay, I'm ready.

 **TORTIMER**

Rover, Cyrus, and Celeste, you will be in round one for the Reset Buccaneers.

 **CELESTE**

Oh yeah, I'm ready.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm ready for round one. Although, my brother Blathers is gone. So, we lost two of our members. We must win for sure. You will pay for this.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

In this round, you will play a shooting gallery. On my go, you have to take a shotgun, and shoot the targets. Once you have a total number of points, you will win advantage. Nook's Lucky Cats ready?

 **BRAD**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Go!

 _[Brad, Tom Nook, and Digby begin to shoot.]_

 **DIGBY**

Okay, I'll set up for the target. I hope Isabelle going to love this. Aw! There's one.

 _[Digby shoots a 50 point target.]_

 **DIGBY**

Yes.

 **BRAD**

Come on, what are we playing? Just shoot them!

 **TOM NOOK**

Uh... I hope this is going to be fun.

 _[They shoot many targets. As timer goes down...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You have thirty seconds.

 **TOM NOOK**

Okay, go for a shot.

 _[Tom Nook shoots a 30 point target.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Bingo!

 **TORTIMER**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, time's up! Guns down!

 **BRAD**

Aw come on.

 **TORTIMER**

You have scored 130 points for Nook's Lucky Cats.

 **DIGBY**

Yeah.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Oh, I got 130 points. WOW! We will win an advantage for having a least number of points.

 _[In reality, it's the Reset Buccaneers' turn.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, ready, go!

 **CYRUS**

It's shooting time!

 **ROVER**

Okay, come on.

 **CELESTE**

This is going to be awesome.

 **ROVER**

Aw, here's one.

 _[Rover shoots a 50 target.]_

 **ROVER**

Yes.

 **CELESTE**

Come on, why we lost Blathers? I hope that it's payback time.

 _[Celeste fires many more shots.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Thirty seconds.

 **CYRUS**

Okay, go for the win.

 _[Cyrus fires a 100 point target.]_

 **CYRUS**

I got it!

 **TORTIMER**

Time's up. Guns down!

 **ROVER**

Oh, great.

 **TORTIMER**

Nook's Lucky Cats has 130 points. Right now, Reset Buccaneers, you have scored 185 points. So you win an advantage.

 _[Rover, Cyrus, and Celeste cheer.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Digby, what have you done?

 **DIGBY**

Sis, I tried to win an advantage, but the Reset Buccaneers had won round one.

 **ISABELLE**

Bro, It's my turn now.

 _[In Isabelle's confession camera...]_

 **ISABELLE**

That's it, Digby has lost an advantage round. If we lose the game, I want to vote my brother out.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, Reset Buccaneers, you win first round. If you win another round, you will get invincibility. Are you ready for round two?

 **VILLAGERS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

In round two, you will play a lasso competition. On my go, take a lasso, and try to capture any barrels. If one team wins, you will get invincibility, if the other team wins, you will move to round three. So, for Nook's Lucky Cats, Isabelle, Mabel, and Redd, you are in round two.

 **ISABELLE**

Finally, it's our turn now.

 **TORTIMER**

And for the Reset Buccaneers, Michelle, K. K. Slider, and Lyle, you are in round two. Since you win an advantage, you will go first.

 **LYLE**

Great.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Oh, I'm so nervous. I will get fine for dealing with. I will win an invincibility. If we lose, there will be the final round.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Reset Buccaneers, your time starts now.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay, I will do music.

 _[K. K. Slider begins to play.]_

 **MICHELLE**

What are you doing, K. K. Slider?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I am playing a guitar.

 **MICHELLE**

Stop playing the guitar, and go play.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay, I will.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I know what have happen to K. K. Slider. He play the guitar in that round. I must stop this guitar from playing, and do the lasso game. This is a scandal.

 _[In reality, Lyle captures a barrel.]_

 **LYLE**

Yes, I got a barrel.

 **MICHELLE**

Come on! Hurry up!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay.

 **TORTIMER**

Hurry up, we have only thirty seconds.

 **LYLE**

That's three.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I got one.

 **MICHELLE**

Hurry!

 **TORTIMER**

Time's up. Lassos down!

 **MICHELLE**

Come on!

 **TORTIMER**

I see you captured 5 barrels. So, Nook's Lucky Cats will have a barrel limit to beat.

 **MICHELLE**

I thought we are going to the final round.

 **TORTIMER**

Nook's Lucky Cats, your time starts now!

 **MABEL**

Okay, let's see...

 _[Mabel lassos a barrel.]_

 **MABEL**

I got it.

 **REDD**

Come on, do something. I see paint on this barrel.

 _[Redd captures a painted barrel.]_

 **REDD**

Yes, I got it.

 **ISABELLE**

This is the hope for my brother.

 _[Isabelle tries to lasso the barrel, but it gets missed.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Aw, come on!

 **TORTIMER**

You got thirty seconds.

 **ISABELLE**

That's it. I'm going to get that barrel.

 _[Isabelle lassos the barrel, while the others lasso other barrels.]_

 **TORTIMER**

That's time. Lassos down!

 **REDD**

Great.

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

Aw... Great! I hope that if we win this round, we will move to the last round. I hope that Harriet is going to love it.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, Nook's Lucky Cats have won an advantage by capturing 8 barrels.

 **MICHELLE**

Oops.

 **TORTIMER**

Which means this is the final round.

 **BRAD**

What is the final round?

 **TORTIMER**

A quick draw game.

 **KICKS**

Yay!

 **TORTIMER**

For the last round, one of the three remaining separate teams will have a duel with pistols. These are not bullets, because they're harm, but they're actually corks.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Corks?

 **TORTIMER**

On to count to three. When I say draw, you may fire and ready. If you shot a member down, you win. If you win twice, your team will receive invincibility. If you lose, one of your team will be sent home. So, for Nook's Lucky Cats, Harriet, Kapp'n, and Mr. Resetti. You are in this side.

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumbers will make me healthy, buckle.

 **TORTIMER**

And for the Reset Buccaneers, Timmy, Tommy, and Kicks, you are in the other side.

 **TIMMY**

Let's win this. Right, Tommy?

 **TOMMY**

Right.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

Oh, this is so exciting! I hope that we will win invincibility. If you lose, you will lose your member.

 _[In reality, it is Timmy versus Harriet.]_

 **TIMMY**

Are you scary, poodle barber?

 **HARRIET**

I am not.

 **TORTIMER**

On to count to three. It's Timmy versus Harriet. Ready? 1, 2, 3... DRAW!

 _[Harriet shoots too high. Timmy shoots Harriet.]_

 **HARRIET**

You got me.

 **TORTIMER**

Timmy wins.

 **TIMMY**

Yes. I hope my twin brother will win.

 **TORTIMER**

Next is Tommy versus Kapp'n. Are you ready?

 **TOMMY**

I will be the other brother to let win.

 **KAPP'N**

I will drown you, buckle, don't even think about it.

 **TORTIMER**

DRAW!

 _[Tommy shoots too low. Kapp'n shoots him.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Kapp'n wins.

 **KAPP'N**

Aye, buckle, I won.

 **TORTIMER**

And last but not least, it's Kicks versus Mr. Resetti.

 _[Kicks stomps with his left foot, and fluffing up his tail. Mr. Resetti pops out of a hole.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You!

 **KICKS**

Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

You got rid of my brother! Now, you will pay for this.

 **TORTIMER**

Ready... DRAW!

 _[Mr. Resetti tries to shoot Kicks, but Kicks dodges the cork, sprays him, and shoots him.]_

 **KICKS**

Sorry.

 **MR. RESETTI**

EW!

 **TORTIMER**

EW! Kicks, what have you done?

 **KICKS**

I turned back, sprayed Mr. Resetti, and shot him down.

 **TORTIMER**

Is that means, you got invincibility?

 **KICKS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Alright, you won the challenge.

 _[Later that evening...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congratulations, Reset Buccaneers, you are not the boring of all today.

 **MICHELLE**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

All teams of you must go back to Tortimer Island. In the Roost cafeteria, there's a plenty of delicious food for winning. Also, you don't have to vote anyone off tonight.

 **RESET BUCCANEERS**

YEE-HAW!

 **TORTIMER**

As for the rest of you, Nook's Lucky Cats, that was awful. And you stink. I'll see you at the campfire ceremony shortly.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Later, back in Tortimer Island...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Well, Mabel.

 **MABEL**

Michelle, what's up?

 **MICHELLE**

Do you want to more about that? [Mabel shocks] Okay, but you must tell me what do you think what I'm telling later?

 **MABEL**

Okay.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **BRAD**

Lazy fat scum.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Whatever, loser.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, by the way you voted, it was obvious who you wanted out. So, here we go. On this island, the candies are-

 **BRAD**

Yeah, you know the drill. Just give us candy bars.

 **TORTIMER**

Put your sports cap back on.

 _[Brad puts his cap back on.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Candies go to Mabel, Redd, Reese, Kapp'n, Brad, Isabelle, Tom Nook, Digby, Lottie,

 **DIGBY**

Yes. Finally, recognition.

 **TORTIMER**

Whoever that is. Villagers, the final candy bar goes to... Mr. Resetti.

 _[Tortimer hands the candy to Mr. Resetti.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

The candy is mine.

 **HARRIET**

How dare you?

 **MR. RESETTI**

It looks like you lose. Now, SCRAM!

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, Harriet, since your hair got messed up, you are out of this game. So, do you have any last words?

 **HARRIET**

Well, my hair got messed up, but Mr. Resetti got skunked. He needs to get washed up with tomato juice.

 **TORTIMER**

No, I'm sorry. Au revoir.

 _[The cannon blasts Harriet off the Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

We are really getting rid of some losses here. Where are some of my interns? What do I have a waiting for the villagers tomorrow? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[Camera zoom out twice when title is given. Fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Rover, King of the rock

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode V - Rover, King of the rock**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers went to the wild west carnival for three rounds. In the first round, Cyrus had shot down my 100 point target, and the Reset Buccaneers has won an advantage. In the second round, K. K. Slider was too busy to play lasso, and played the guitar, as Michelle tempted him to go play. In the end, Kicks ended up in the Quick Draw competition by spraying Mr. Resetti with his scent, and shot him with a cork gun. Back in Tortimer Island, at the campfire ceremony, Nook's Lucky Cats had decided to vote Harriet, one of their members, a barber. Mr. Resetti threated, and sent her to the cannon of losers.

 _[In the Present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What have happen to the interns to do bad things? What happen to Celeste? Answers right now on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 2_

 _[In Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Ah! What a beautiful morning. Let's go get breakfast.

 _[Isabelle exits the cabin. Mr. Resetti pops out of the hole.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Isabelle!

 **ISABELLE**

What, Mr. Resetti?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I finally got rid of Harriet the poodle. Because her hair got messy, I'm in charge of that Mayor's sidekick.

 **ISABELLE**

Sidekick?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I lost my brother. Now, I will teach you not to reset the game.

 _[Suddenly, the ground in the beach shakes, and two statues of Tortimer fall down.]_

 **TORTIMER**

NO!

 _[Brewster, and his interns are having consequences.]_

 **GULLIVER**

We are sick of being your slaves.

 **BENEDICT**

That's right.

 **GULLIVER**

We are not about to stick around for another season of your sick jokes, and twisted challenges.

 **BENEDICT**

Yes.

 **GULLIVER**

We quit! No matter what our contracts say we're going to hijack your boat, and leave. You treat me like a slave.

 **TORTIMER**

But, you are a slave.

 **GULLIVER**

Come on, guys. We're leaving.

 **PORTER**

Anchors aweigh!

 _[Porter sails away with Tortimer's interns.]_

 **TORTIMER**

They can't leave yet.

 _[All the villagers see the statues fall down, they exit the cabins, and go to Tortimer at the beach.]_

 **LOTTIE**

Tortimer, what is going on?

 **TORTIMER**

Well, all my interns just left, and my statue is broken. So, time for a challenge.

 **TOM NOOK**

What? I didn't even do any sleep or food.

 **CELESTE**

Yeah, Tortimer, no one is even in three days.

 **TORTIMER**

Nope. Still not caring.

 **ROVER**

You better care, because she needs food.

 **MICHELLE**

Yeah, and so do the rest of us.

 **TORTIMER**

Well, right before my interns quit, they found where I stashed the food before we abandon the island.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Really? Can we have some?

 **TORTIMER**

Yep.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

If you win today's challenge.

 **BRAD**

You got to be kidding me.

 _[In Brad's confession camera...]_

 **BRAD**

I don't know why Tortimer wanted me to do this lame show anyway. Being the head chef was just as boring as being a camper, except the food is better on my end back then. Unlike now, before he literally paid me to make the food awful, and if I have to hear another word for Reese, Mr. Resetti, Isabelle, Kapp'n, or especially Digby, I'm going to punish everyone for failing.

 _[In reality...]_

 **DIGBY**

Sister, what are we going to do?

 **TORTIMER**

I hate everyone. Told you. Your specific contract won't allow you to punish.

 **ISABELLE**

Wait. How are you threating to my brother?

 **TORTIMER**

Isabelle, I don't tell you how to run a town hall in the city. So, don't tell me how to prove the logic of the show.

 **TOM NOOK**

So, what's the challenge for the dark side?

 **TORTIMER**

Well, first is a bowling challenge, in which each of you will take turns taking a ball, and throwing it the furthest. The team with the most points at the end, wins an advantage in the next part of the challenge.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the forest...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Each of you will take turns during your ball into one of five sections.

 **MICHELLE**

Tortimer, don't do the villagers have to see two other villagers out to balance out of the themes?

 **TORTIMER**

That's right. Sit to be brave, guys.

 **BRAD**

Lottie, and Mabel will sit out.

 **LOTTIE**

Says who?

 **BRAD**

Status update; you are not participating.

 **LOTTIE**

I'll take it.

 **MABEL**

Well, I'm sitting out now.

 **BRAD**

I can't explain how badly I want to slap you in the face right now.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, with that said, and done, let's go on with the challenge.

 _[Tortimer shows the bowling game.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, first up with bowling balls are Lyle, and Tom Nook.

 **TOM NOOK**

Let's go, I'm ready.

 **LYLE**

You spoil everything for showring to win.

 **TOM**

That's because I have a shower in two weeks.

 **TORTIMER**

Let's throw.

 _[Tom throws on five, and Lyle throws on four.]_

 **LYLE**

Come on, that was a cheap move.

 **TORTIMER**

Up next are Reese, and Cyrus.

 _[Reese throws on four, and Cyrus throws on two.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, Nook's Lucky Cats scored nine, and the Reset Buccaneers scored six. Up next, we have Timmy, and Redd.

 _[Redd throws on one, and Timmy throws on five.]_

 **REDD**

Darn it!

 **BRAD**

This is getting bad right now.

 **TORTIMER**

Next up is, Brad, and Michelle.

 **BRAD**

The manliness is seeping out of you, Brad. I'm shaking my boots.

 _[Michelle throws on three, and Brad throws on five.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, we got the lucky cats in the lead with fifteen, and the buccaneers following close to fourteen. Up next is Rover, and Isabelle.

 **ROVER**

This one's for you, Tommy.

 _[Rover throws on one, and Isabelle throws on two. 15-17]_

 **BRAD**

Still better than Rover. So, I can't complain.

 **TORTIMER**

Up next is Tommy, and Digby.

 _[Digby throws on four, and Tommy throws on one. 21-16]_

 **DIGBY**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Now it's K. K. Slider, and Kapp'n. If you ever show up.

 **KAPP'N**

I'm right here, buckle.

 **TORTIMER**

Guess not.

 _[K. K. Slider, and Kapp'n throw on one respectively.]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, both teams get a point. Finally, we have Kicks, and Mr. Resetti. Right now, Nook's Lucky Cats with twenty-two points, and the Reset Buccaneers with seventeen points.

 **KICKS**

It doesn't matter what I do. We're going to lose.

 **MR. RESETTI**

This is for my brother, skunk shoemaker. You are going down.

 _[Kicks throws on five, and Mr. Resetti throws on one.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And that said, Nook's Lucky Cats win advantage with twenty-three points.

 **MR. RESETTI**

That's good. Now, SCRAM!

 **MICHELLE**

Oh, geez! This is all your fault!

 _[Michelle slaps Rover.]_

 **ROVER**

OW! You're hurting me.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 **LOTTIE**

So, what's the challenge?

 **MICHELLE**

Probably something crazy.

 **LOTTIE**

Mayor Michelle, you always know what to say.

 _[In Lottie's confession camera...]_

 **LOTTIE**

Michelle is a tricky one. She's conniving, and cunning. If she's going to start pulling troops from the other side, she's got another thing coming.

 _[In reality...]_

 **LOTTIE**

Hey, Timmy, I know you want Timmy. Right?

 **TIMMY**

It wouldn't anything.

 **LOTTIE**

Then meet him seize the day. He could be all yours. But, darn, I just remembered that pesky mayor is in your way.

 **TIMMY**

Yeah. Let's do the mayor is always in my way.

 **LOTTIE**

If you really want Tommy, just take him when the time is right. You can trust me. Michelle is the least of your problems, right now, followed closely by your gut.

 **TIMMY**

Hey.

 **LOTTIE**

I'm just saying. Lay off the candies for a while.

 _[Lottie walks away. Later...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the next challenge. For the rest of the day, you'll be my servants. First thing I want you to do is to fix the statue that the interns destroyed it. Nook's Lucky Cats' advantage is that half of their statue is still intact.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Wait. So, we're like slaves now.

 **TORTIMER**

Yep. I can make you do whatever I want.

 **REDD**

No, I only worked with one villager; Tom Nook.

 **TORTIMER**

Not anymore.

 **REDD**

I refuse to serve anyone other than Tom Nook.

 **MABEL**

Brad, do something.

 **BRAD**

Tortimer, mess with the other team.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay. Tom Nook, kiss Michelle.

 **TOM**

No. What did you say, Redd?

 **REDD**

Well, your lips is so tender. Michelle might hurt them.

 **TOM**

Redd, attack the mess.

 **TORTIMER**

Not so fast. As of right now, you are all my slaves. That means anybody a slave to another contestant is no longer there serving the time being.

 **REDD**

No! Being Tom Nook's servant is my life.

 **TORTIMER**

Then, I see, I suggest you change your lifestyle, dude.

 **CELESTE**

Can we just get on with this challenge already? I'm getting heatstroke.

 **ROVER**

No! Not heatstroke.

 **TOMMY**

I know some heat we can stroke, Timmy.

 **TIMMY**

No, Tommy.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, the first team to assemble my statue wins invincibility, and the delicious dinner of actual food. Your time starts now.

 _[Both teams begin to assemble the statue.]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, guys here's the place.

 **CYRUS**

You'll sit down with me, and rest. No plan.

 **CELESTE**

Cyrus, I'm fine.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

We got a long to work, Celeste.

 **ROVER**

What we need is a fearless leader.

 **TOMMY**

I will nominate Timmy.

 **ROVER**

I don't make myself.

 **LYLE**

I nominate K. K. Slider.

 **RESET BUCCANEERS**

WHAT?!

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I knew someday these weaklings would see that I need it around here. Especially, now that my team's gone to lunch. Lyle is awesome. Not only does he want me to pursue Celeste, but he also wants me to be the team leader. I'm so making it to the final three.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Of course, I don't want K. K. Slider as the leader. But, it's all a part of my plan. Don't you worry now.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TIMMY**

Okay, guys, let's start through some of the statue parts.

 **CYRUS**

That's gross. Wait a minute, that's just a part of its face.

 _[In Timmy's confession camera...]_

 **TIMMY**

Oh. Burn!

 _[In reality, with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

You guys seriously. This is too easy. We got this. So start assembling.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I will after I can get a diamond.

 _[Mr. Resetti digs for a diamond.]_

 **MABEL**

That's beyond atrocious. Stop digging at once.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I would, but it's so good to let it all out.

 **KAPP'N**

I want to help.

 **BRAD**

No, Kapp'n. You'll just crush the statue. Go sit over there with that thing.

 **REDD**

It's me, Redd.

 **KAPP'N**

Musical chairs. I got it.

 **DIGBY**

Here, I can put this statue with vehicles.

 **TORTIMER**

No vehicles needed.

 **DIGBY**

Sorry.

 **LOTTIE**

Come on, guys, here's the torso.

 **BRAD**

Sit back down. You're a minor character this episode and plus no one even likes you. [To Mr. Resetti] Mr. Resetti, take this piece from Lottie, and put it on the statue.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No way, I don't give a heck about that statue. I've got problems at the moment.

 **BRAD**

I don't think you understand how bad of a situation you're in right now.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Stubborn Brad. There's one thing he doesn't know and it said Resetti does what he wants.

 _[In reality, back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **TIMMY**

What's whistle while you work?

 **MICHELLE**

How about let's not.

 _[Timmy place another part of the statue.]_

 **CELESTE**

Guys, look. We're halfway done. You're right where Nook's Lucky Cats are at. We can still win this.

 **ROVER**

As team leader, I've been waiting to stop working, and let Michelle finish.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, two things. One, that wouldn't help anybody, and two, no one elected you team leader. Michelle is technically still the leader.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I don't know what Lyle said to Rover to think he's a big stuff. But, I got my eyes on both of them.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KICKS**

Celeste, sit down. That centers the pieces, and you could get severely hurt, and that would not be good for the reputation up in Wonder City. We have debate next month on the foreign policies...

 _[Celeste sees her revenge on Kicks knowing about crimes.]_

 **KICKS**

… I don't know-

 **CELESTE**

Be quiet.

 _[Everyone is in shock.]_

 **CELESTE**

All my life, you have been protecting me from danger. All my life, I've been glory, and decent. And yet, all my life, I've been punished by a fat mole.

 **ROVER**

I said, it's terrible.

 **CELESTE**

You are almost useless as Cyrus. I don't need your help anymore. So please go away!

 **KICKS**

I see. Well at all, I'll just get out of your way.

 **CELESTE**

Thank you.

 **CYRUS**

Come on look, we're almost done.

 _[Suddenly, Kicks has a stomachache.]_

 **CELESTE**

What's wrong, Kicks?

 **KICKS**

I had a stomachache.

 **CELESTE**

I'll help you.

 _[Back with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Come on. Just one more piece left.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Uh-oh. I got a diamond.

 **BRAD**

Hold it, you repulsive mole.

 _[Back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CYRUS**

Hurry, this is the last piece.

 _[Michelle grabs the last piece. Kicks begins to spray.]_

 **KICKS**

Here it is!

 _[Kicks sprays the Reset Buccaneers, falling all pieces.]_

 **CYRUS**

EW! Kicks, you've sprayed us.

 _[Mr. Resetti places the last piece on the top of the statue's head.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes! We did it! Now, SCRAM, Reset Buccaneers!

 _[Tortimer arrives.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congratulations, Nook's Lucky Cats, you won back again.

 **BRAD**

Yes!

 **TORTIMER**

Also, in the Roost Cafeteria, there's a delicious food waiting for you. Enjoy. Also, you got a third win.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats cheer.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

That's for my brother!

 **TORTIMER**

As for the rest of you, the Reset Buccaneers will lose a third member tonight. I'll see you at the campfire ceremony.

* * *

 _Sequence 5_

 **MICHELLE**

I say we vote off Kicks, because he sprayed all of us, and we got skunked.

 **KICKS**

I was wondering about an election. I will get rid of Rover.

 **CYRUS**

You have got to be kidding.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

I know that there is one person who gets out tonight. That villager is Rover. Because he is going to be the team leader of hate. But I will just get rid of him right now.

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Once again, you have failed for the third time. By the way, you voted, it was obvious who you wanted to go out.

 **KICKS**

Crikey! That was awful.

 **TORTIMER**

So, here we go. Candies go to Timmy, Tommy, Celeste, Cyrus, Lyle, K. K. Slider, and Michelle.

 **MICHELLE**

That is too close.

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks, Rover, this is the final candy bar. It goes to...

Kicks.

 _[Kicks grabs a candy bar.]_

 **ROVER**

What? You tried to make me the leader, but you got it all wrong.

 **KICKS**

Rover, I'll spray you, if you don't leave. And don't forget to shine your shoes.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Sorry, Rover, because you wanted to be the leader, but all villagers threaten you, you are out of this game.

 **KICKS**

I'll shine your shoes.

 _[Kicks shines Rover's shoes.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any last words?

 **ROVER**

I could be the mayor of Wonder City. You will be my slave.

 _[On 'slave', the cannon blasts Rover off from the island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

This is going to be more dramatic, now only eighteen left. What will happen next time? Will my interns come back? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Tortimer's Dream Land

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode VI - Tortimer's Dream Land**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

My group of interns quit. So, I made the villagers do my biddings for me. Some people are lame, but Nook's Lucky Cats sucked even harder. Due to Kicks' non-stop scent gland trails, he was going to get voted out. However, Rover got the most votes, and was sent home. Rover thought Celeste is taking care of Michelle, saving Kicks' stinky spray.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Is Celeste really safe? Will Lottie ever admit to crush on his uncle, Lyle? And will Timmy, and Tommy ever hook up with their uncle, Tom Nook? If you thought this last challenge was bad, this next one will be a nightmare provided by Luna the Tapir. So, stay right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 2_

 _[In the middle of the night, In the cabin of Nook's Lucky Cats, the villagers are sleeping. Tom Nook wakes up.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

No, stay away from me. Grandfather, I'll find Nook's Cranny for me. [screams]

 **DIGBY**

Why yes, I will marry you, Isabelle.

 **KAPP'N**

No, that table is mine. Don't sit on Mrs. Lamp.

 _[Mr. Resetti hears a jewel glittering. All of the sudden, an alarm blares.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Leaving immediately from the block. Your next challenge is about to begin.

 **LOTTIE**

Seriously. It's like two in the morning?

 _[Later...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to today's challenge.

 **CELESTE**

Is that one in the morning?

 **TORTIMER**

Yes. It's a sleeping challenge.

 **CELESTE**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

Before latterly resigned from the game last season, I raided his laboratory, and stole a bunch of neato looking devices. One of them being the dream-a-tron 3000.

 **REDD**

Well, what does it do?

 **TORTIMER**

It enhances my dreams tenfold, so anyone will be able to go inside my dream. Your challenge is to go inside my dream, and destroy the nightmare I've been having for days. The first person to do so wins their team invincibility.

 **BRAD**

I feel like there are strings attached to this challenge. It seems too straightforward.

 **LYLE**

No always strings attached.

 **KAPP'N**

I love races.

 **REESE**

Oh, me too.

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

Who did that? Kapp'n and I would have so much in common. [gasps] It's like we're soul mates or something.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

The catch is you can die in the dream world without dying in the real world.

 **LOTTIE**

What a wonderful catch.

 **TORTIMER**

However...

 **LOTTIE**

Wait. There's more.

 **TORTIMER**

If you die in my dream, you will wake up in real life, and the challenge will be over for you. Are you ready?

 **MICHELLE**

No, we need breakfast first.

 **TORTIMER**

Luna?

 **LUNA**

Okay, I'll zap all of you into Tortimer's dream. So good luck in his dream, team.

 _[Luna uses the machine, and it zaps all villagers, and they transport into Tortimer's dream.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[Inside Tortimer's dream land...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Where are we? A cave?

 **TORTIMER'S MIND**

Inside my dream. This challenge is so on.

 **LUNA'S VOICE**

Remember, stay away from nightmares.

 **BRAD**

Hustle up, villagers. Come on.

 **REESE**

Oh great! Let's go to the dream you love a plane.

 **REDD**

Oh yeah.

 **MABEL**

Sounds exciting!

 **BRAD**

Guys, the objective is to find the nightmare, and stay alive.

 _[The rest of Nook's Lucky Cats exit, except Brad, and Kapp'n.]_

 **BRAD**

I never thought you'd be a smarter of the bunch, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I'm hungry, buckle.

 _[A cucumber appears.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumber? Yummy!

 **BRAD**

You're wise.

 _[Meanwhile, with the Reset Buccaneers, they are lost in the night sky city.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay, guys, I say we split up, and search for this nightmare thing.

 **CYRUS**

You are aware that you still are the leader, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I can dream.

 **MICHELLE**

Why don't we just do what he says? It'll save the time, we look down on the ground.

 **CYRUS**

I want to go by myself if you don't mind, Michelle. Keep an eye on the competition.

 **MICHELLE**

Sure, Cyrus.

 **CELESTE**

Hmm...

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

After what Tortimer says since last episode, I had both eyes on Cyrus. No, wait, I'm letting him out of my sight.

 _[In reality, with Nook's Lucky Cats, they are in the caverns.]_

 **DIGBY**

Isabelle, do you want to be as a Nook's Homes employee with me?

 **ISABELLE**

Sure, why not.

 **DIGBY**

Awesome. [to Mr. Resetti] Hey, do you want to be as a Nook's Homes employee with me, Mr. Resetti?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Can we reset the challenge?

 **DIGBY**

Will that be the determining factor?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Maybe.

 **KAPP'N**

More bombs, and cucumbers!

 **BRAD**

Hey, wait!

 _[A bomb blasts Brad, and he disappears.]_

 **REDD**

Yes, you finally hit something useful, Kapp'n. Now, stop throwing those bombs.

 **KAPP'N**

Okay, buckle.

 _[The bombs disappear.]_

 **MABEL**

I will go on to search for this nightmare. My senses aren't that keen in the dream world as they are in the real world. So someone must accompany me.

 **TOM NOOK**

I will.

 **MABEL**

Thank you, Tom.

 **TOM NOOK**

Wait! You know I exist?

 **MABEL**

Of course, I know.

 **TOM NOOK**

Why haven't you said anything?

 **MABEL**

Because your spirit tells everyone that you don't want to exist. Therefore, you literally blend in with the surroundings. The moment you stop being a coward of your own shadow, then your true identity will be.

 **TOM NOOK**

I am not a coward.

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers, they are in the middle of the cave.]_

 **CELESTE**

Come on, Tommy, you can hang out with me and Timmy.

 **TOMMY**

Really? You guys feel about me you join? That's exciting.

 **TIMMY**

Celeste, what are you doing? We don't want him.

 **CELESTE**

For this challenge, no. For an alliance member to take down Cyrus? Yes.

 **TOMMY**

Can Lyle come with us?

 **LYLE**

No.

 **CELESTE**

No. This is girl bonding time.

 **TOMMY**

So, where's Cyrus?

 **CELESTE**

Girl bonding time without Cyrus.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

It's so nice to have French time round. Which means more people to see in my wedding reception is going to be flowers, and ribbons and my twin brother Timmy in a tuxedo.

 _[In reality, Timmy, Tommy, and Celeste go to the next room.]_

 **LYLE**

Phew. I'm glad that Tommy's time. This has been the most peaceful. It's been for me all season.

 _[Michelle enters.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Yeah, whatever. Let's go to destroy the nightmare.

 _[Michelle, and Lyle go to the next room. Suddenly, a portal appears. A mysterious hand emerges. Meanwhile, back with Nook's Lucky Cats, they are in the forest.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

So, what's your deal anyway, Mabel?

 **MABEL**

I have not made any deals, Tom Nook.

 **TOM NOOK**

No, I mean, what's up?

 **MABEL**

That's quite the silly question. The sky.

 **TOM NOOK**

[sighs]

 **MABEL**

Follow me I can sense the nightmare near here.

 _[Celeste appears to Mabel, and Tom Nook.]_

 **CELESTE**

Hey, guys.

 **TOM NOOK**

Oh. Hey, Celeste. Shouldn't you be with your team?

 **MABEL**

Yes. Shouldn't you be?

 **CELESTE**

Of course, I should. But I wanted to get away from all those savage lions. And one of the them is trying to voted me off, because I made Blathers upset.

 **TOM NOOK**

That really is a tragedy, but we can't help you. We're on different teams.

 **CELESTE**

Yes, I know. Don't shame. Well, I'll see you guys later.

 _[Celeste exits.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

That was weird.

 **MABEL**

Because, it wasn't the scholar.

 **TOM NOOK**

What?

 **MABEL**

It was Cyrus. I could sense that. These girls are in nothing but trouble.

 **TOM NOOK**

But trouble for their team, not ours.

 **MABEL**

Not exactly. If Cyrus is going to take wallpapers, then that means we won't be able to trust anyone. We must win this challenge, and warn Cyrus' deed.

 _[Cyrus sneaks the forest.]_

 **CYRUS**

I don't think so.

 **LOTTIE**

You don't think so what?

 **CELESTE**

OH! Of course it's me.

 **LOTTIE**

It's Lottie, Lyle's niece. Of course. My mistake. This dream will kind of go through your head. I just wanted to know if you were okay after the whole Blathers thing. Oh yes.

 **CELESTE**

I mean...

 **LOTTIE**

Sure he was nice, but he sure was annoying.

 **CELESTE**

I'm so glad, he got voted off.

 **LOTTIE**

He was giving us all headaches.

 **CELESTE**

Plus, I never really needed him in the first place.

 **LOTTIE**

Oh well, okay. If you need anything, I'm always around when you need to talk.

 **CELESTE**

Sure thing.

 _[Inside the castle, with the rest of Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **REDD**

Okay, push harder.

 **REESE**

What's that, Redd? You want a little treat?

 **REDD**

Yes, Reese, I'll eat it.

 **REESE**

I have a nice big refrigerator full of food.

 **REDD**

YUMMY!

 **KAPP'N**

I think, you just feed him., Reese.

 **REESE**

What?

 _[Suddenly, Redd lays down, and disappears.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You are so foolish. They're coming from me. That's saying something.

 _[The same mysterious hand grabs Mr. Resetti down, screaming.]_

 **REESE**

Wow. That thing sucks to be him. Right, Redd.

 _[No one answers.]_

 **REESE**

Right, Kapp'n?

 _[Kapp'n is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, with the Reset Buccaneers, they are in the slimy cave.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Welcome to the annual pirate alliance. You two will do my bidding, and I'll make a desperate today that nothing but things, and I'm voting you off.

 **LYLE**

Okay, wait. Three things. Um... one, you hate us. Two, you named this, the idiots alliance. And three, annual- why?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm not complaining. I like being in alliance. With Michelle, no, but alliances are cool. Plus, I'm going to dominate the alliance anyway.

 **LYLE**

Never mind. This is an inappropriate word.

 **MICHELLE**

So, the first villager is to be voted off is Celeste.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What? No! Well, life is an alliance anymore.

 **LYLE**

Why Celeste? She's the nicest on our team. Plus, I think a wiser choice is Kicks. Why is he even here?

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Why is Kicks still in the game? We've lost three villagers, and then I'm not complaining because those villagers lied. But Don Resetti was more useful than Kicks. [sighs] What if Kicks is that one contestant to like much to the merge or maybe even make it to the final three.

 _[In reality...]_

 **MICHELLE**

So, since you are part of my alliance now...

 **LYLE**

We're not.

 **MICHELLE**

You guys shall be protected me from the direct manners, and dangers, and to keep in the alliance in this challenge.

 **LYLE**

No.

 **MICHELLE**

Okie-dokie. Onward. Well, where's K. K. Slider?

 _[Suddenly, a monster appears to them.]_

 **LYLE**

He's doing the right thing. Leaving your hair to die here alone.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Hey, it was worth a shot. It worked in the first season.

 _[In reality, with the other side of the Reset Buccaneers, they are in the forest.]_

 **TIMMY**

Do you think that Tommy is okay?

 **CELESTE**

I'm sure he's fine, Timmy.

 **TIMMY**

But, what about the nightmare? What if it's snatched him up and does dirty things to him?

 **CELESTE**

You already do that to him, Timmy. I'm surely you'll know how to deal with it.

 **TIMMY**

I think, we should go back to make sure-

 **CELESTE**

Look, Timmy. I think we should give it a rest with the whole twin thing. If you want to have a stable core, we need to not be loved our teammates. [To Kicks] When you agree, Kicks?

 **KICKS**

Oh yeah, mate.

 **CELESTE**

Is everything okay, Kicks?

 **KICKS**

I just miss her.

 **CELESTE**

Her? Oh. Her. It's okay, we'll make it out of this dream, throw it out maybe, and make it to the finals, and maybe vote off Timmy while we're at it.

 **KICKS**

She was my life. She was just so perfect being here reminds me- never mind.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Kicks was hoping all challenged. He said, I get it. We all get like that. Like when Michelle has to trip through seven seas to get to me makes me sad waiting for her, but this is a game. Any emotion that you claim on to becomes idol materials for others for take advantage of. Like I said, we need a stable core.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I just, I missed Katrina so much. I just skunked myself.

 _[In reality, back with Nook's Lucky Cats, they are in the next part of the castle.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Hey, brother. What's inside there? HELLO? [echoing]

 **DIGBY**

Cut it out, sis. You might wake up whatever's inside there.

 **ISABELLE**

That's someone's home?

 **DIGBY**

Yes, Isabelle. You are just so perceptive. Would you like a medal for achievement?

 **LOTTIE**

I have lots of medals. Like one for swimming, dumpster diving, skydiving, cloud watching?

 **DIGBY**

That's not even a sport or genuine activity.

 **LOTTIE**

Do you have a badge? No, I don't think so. So, back off.

 _[A robot rabbit appears.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Aww... it's so cute.

 **LOTTIE**

I also have a badge for a bunny patent.

 **KAPP'N**

A rabbit!

 **DIGBY**

Where are you all coming from?

 _[Suddenly, the rabbit becomes the nightmare, and scares Isabelle, Digby, Lottie, and Kapp'n. Meanwhile, back with the Reset Buccaneers, they are in the volcanic courtyard.]_

 **TIMMY**

Hey look, guys. I found Tommy.

 **TOMMY**

You found me, Timmy. How are you?

 **CELESTE**

Where did you meet Tommy?

 **TIMMY**

Because I found him. This is our dream. You can do anything you want.

 **CELESTE**

And you wanted to talk to me.

 **TOMMY**

We're twins in the team.

 **CELESTE**

Give me a break, Timmy, Tommy. [to Kicks] Come on, Kicks, let's go. Huh?

 _[Kicks opens a tent. He sees a panther fortune teller named Katrina.]_

 **KATRINA**

Kicks?

 **KICKS**

Katrina?

 **KATRINA**

I missed you so much.

 **KICKS**

I missed you, too. Promise me, you'll never leave again.

 **KATRINA**

I promise. I have something I need to tell you.

 **KICKS**

Yes. Anything just see that.

 **KATRINA**

I... um...

 **KICKS**

Yes?

 **KATRINA**

I think I do?

 **CELESTE**

Come on, let's go.

 **KICKS**

I can't, mate. Katrina is here.

 **CELESTE**

Kicks, she's just a figment of your imagination.

 **KICKS**

So...

 **CELESTE**

We need to be strong.

 **KICKS**

What? I can't. What if I can't be strong without it? I need her. Having another week with the Nooklings, Lyle, and Michelle without them. Trying to talk with you. Lies, and betrayals. It's too much. I need try to talk.

 **TIMMY**

See what you did, Celeste? Spitting people up their names. Hmm...

 **CELESTE**

Please, Kicks. If you really want to leave, then you can quit. This is obviously too much for you. I completely understand, and so will the rest of the team.

 **KICKS**

Really?

 **CELESTE**

Yes.

 **KICKS**

No, Katrina, and I want me to do that. Right?

 **KATRINA**

No, don't quit on my account, and fortune. I want you to win for both of us.

 **KICKS**

Of course.

 **KATRINA**

I'll be rooting for you. Never lose hope, and beware of Cyrus.

 _[Katrina uses her magic powers, and disappears. Kicks exit the tent.]_

 **KICKS**

I'll never give up hope.

 **CELESTE**

Well, that's more like it.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, was it just me, or did Katrina warned us about Cyrus. She isn't even on the show, and she was a dream hallucination. So, how in the world did she know about Cyrus? That means Cyrus really is up to something, but I have to find out what?

 _[In Mabel's confession camera...]_

 **MABEL**

To ensure, that many stars knew of Cyrus' treachery. I had to give them a warning sign. I just hoped the meeting wasn't too emotional that it overshadowed the warning I gave them. Time is short.

 _[In reality, back with the Reset Buccaneers, they are in the canyon.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Where were you? I was looking for you idiots forever.

 **LYLE**

Seriously, I just saw you like you said three minutes ago. Where were you?

 _[Suddenly, the monster's hands appear. Creeping for Michelle, Lyle, and K. K. Slider. The claw hit K. K. Slider, and he disappears. Michelle, and Lyle scream.]_

 **MICHELLE**

How are we suppose to kill the nightmare?

 **LYLE**

We don't.

 _[More hands come to Michelle, and Lyle.]_

 **LYLE**

There's too many of them.

 **TORTIMER'S MIND**

Attention, villagers. I have a critical announcement. The nightmare has making nightmare babies! Evacuate the dream world immediately. If the nightmare takes over the dream world, because you will be stuck here forever.

 **LUNA'S VOICE**

So, run for your lives, villagers.

 _[The giant monster appears.]_

 **ISABELLE**

You heard the creepy turtle mimicking voice. Slap you.

 _[Isabelle slaps her brother, Digby, and he disappears.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Cool.

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers.]_

 **CELESTE**

You heard him, guys. We got to kill ourselves.

 **KICKS**

Run!

 _[Kicks takes Celeste away. More hands capture Timmy, and Tommy, and they disappear. The monster is still cunning. Meanwhile, with the Reset Buccaneers, Michelle go through a trapdoor, and Lyle falls down through a portal. However, back in the cave.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Guys, we need to get out of here.

 **CELESTE**

But how? I really don't feel like killing everybody. Wait, where's Mabel?

 **CYRUS**

I'm here, guys.

 **MICHELLE**

Cyrus, what are you doing? Let's go!

 **KICKS**

Not so fast. None of you are allowed to win.

 _[Kicks sprays Michelle, Cyrus, Tom Nook, Celeste, and Reese, and they disappear.]_

 **MABEL**

Guys, we have to get out of-

 _[Kicks pushes Mabel into the portal. He survives. All the villagers transport back into Tortimer Island.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back in Tortimer Island, Tortimer wakes up, and then talks to villagers.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back, guys.

 **CELESTE**

That was totally uncool.

 **LOTTIE**

Yeah, that was scary.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Not as scary as Jack's candy.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I like my certain candies.

 **TORTIMER**

Any who, the Reset Buccaneers win, and can go back to sleep. Good night, guys.

 **LOTTIE**

Speaking of which, where is Mabel?

 **MABEL**

I promised by the Able Sisters. Any misfortune that fell upon you in the dream realm was a ploy. A devious misdirection by...

 **TORTIMER**

Good night, guys.

 **KAPP'N**

Good night?

 **TORTIMER**

Not you, Kapp'n.

 **MABEL**

It was not me, who imprisoned you in the dream world.

 **LOTTIE**

Oh yeah. And then, who was it?

 **TORTIMER**

Time's up. Now, let's get this elimination over with, so I can hit the hay.

 **LUNA**

How about you hit it right now? You can let me go.

 _[Luna zaps Tortimer, and he falls asleep. At the campfire ceremony, Luna, and Brewster are in the podium.]_

 **REESE**

YAY! We get candies.

 **KAPP'N**

I wish I could get cucumbers for the river.

 **BREWSTER**

Where are the candies?

 **KAPP'N**

I stole the candy.

 **BREWSTER**

See, here they are. Okay, the first person who gets the candy self-continue on here on Total Tortimer Island, or should I say Brewster's Drama Island?

 **BRAD**

So, you're running the show now?

 **BREWSTER**

Coo. As long as Tortimer is in the dream world, I, Brewster, have complete control of the show. The Roost Café madness.

 **BRAD**

Whatever.

 **BREWSTER**

These candies belong to Mr. Resetti, Tom Nook, Lottie, Redd, Reese...

 **REESE**

Yeah! I'm an empress.

 **BREWSTER**

Isabelle, Digby, and Brad.

 **BRAD**

Mabel.

 **MABEL**

It's okay. If it's my time, it's my time. I can make more clothes now.

 **BREWSTER**

And the last candy bar belongs to...

Kapp'n.

 _[Kapp'n takes a candy bar to eat it.]_

 **BREWSTER**

I'm so sorry, Mabel. You are out of the game.

 **MABEL**

I knew it.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **BREWSTER**

Any last words, hedgehog girl.

 **MABEL**

I will make more clothes to find my sisters.

 **BREWSTER**

Ta-ta.

 _[The cannon blasts Mabel out of the island.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Whew.

 **BRAD**

That was really anticlimactic. Right, Brewster.

 **BREWSTER**

Yes, sir. Now what will happen next? How could Tortimer be trapped in his nightmare? What was in store for Nook's Lucky Cats? See you next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[Camera zoom out twice when title is given. Fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. 20,000 Guns Under the Sea

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode VII - 20,000 Guns Under the Sea**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears. Waking up from his sleep.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers were sent into my deepest dreams to get rid of my nightmares. But the nightmares got frisky, and started multiplying all over the place. In the end, Cyrus put these weird things, but Kicks sprayed him, and pushes Mabel out of the portal, framing her for the loss of the challenge, and she was sent home for her Able Sisters.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Hello, sir. I am Dr. Shrunk.

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk? I know who you are. You are carnival barker of the wheel of fortune.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I will be your cohost for the show. What about Digby?

 **TORTIMER**

Digby? Anyway, we've got more exciting action coming to you, right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 3_

 _[A bird passes by the camp. Inside of Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **BRAD**

I'm so mad, that I was out so early during the challenge. It was grinding my gears.

 **LOTTIE**

Yeah, and thanks to Mabel. Now we lost.

 **REDD**

I don't know guys. She seemed like she was trying to warn us about something.

 **LOTTIE**

Oh hi, Redd, didn't even see you there.

 **REDD**

It's cool.

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

Now, that I know Mabel had faith in me. I'm positive I can make it to the merge, and manage to beat Lyle. I'm surprise they kept him in this long, but regardless, I'm pulling myself out of the shadows. Go Crazy Redd!

 _[In reality...]_

 **KAPP'N**

This isn't as good as dream cucumber cake.

 **BRAD**

Be quiet, and eat it.

 _[Kapp'n cries.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Hey, chill out. Will you. Even like a hot tomato, but no I'm not.

 **BRAD**

I wouldn't gone more sleep if Kapp'n have been yelling in his sleep all night.

 **TOM NOOK**

He's a weirdo.

 **BRAD**

Zip it, Tom! Nobody understands what are you doing to him.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Hmm... I don't know that Kapp'n wants a cucumber cake. That is fictitious. Alright, it's payback time for stop complaining around. I hope my twins are alright.

 _[In reality, on the other table...]_

 **MICHELLE**

That's what am I saying, you, me, Timmy, and Tommy. All of you about Lyle next, no matter what.

 **CELESTE**

Oh no. I'm not about to work with Cyrus. He's the alpaca home designer. I want him gone next.

 **MICHELLE**

Okay, we can vote off Cyrus after Lyle's gone.

 **CELESTE**

Nope, no deal. You're insane of you think I'm working with that alpaca.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

So, as if Mabel wasn't already a problem. I have Celeste breathing down my neck trying to vote me off. Which she could totally do because she has the numbers. If we lose the challenge today, I'm so going home. I won't be able to convince everyone to vote off Celeste. She's too well-liked. I have to strike her at a low point. The Lord knows when that's going to come.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TIMMY**

Come here, Tommy. Let me feed your food. I love what people when the bad food too sexy.

 **TOMMY**

Hey you-

 _[Tommy exits the cafeteria. In the campfire ceremony...]_

 **CELESTE**

Look, K. K. Slider, I know we don't see eye-to-eye all the time, but would you be willing to work with me to vote off Cyrus released tonight?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Anything for you, my sweet.

 **DIGBY**

Anything for you, my sweet, too. Ah! It's sick watching him to open her like that. I'm a servant. That should be me. Me!

 **RESSE**

Oh! (sing-a-long) Digby's got a boyfriend!

 **DIGBY**

Sit down, and quiet, Reese.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Oh! Without my job, I'm useless and Reese is driving me up the wall more and more every day. I don't know how much longer I can take being in this alliance with her.

 _[In reality, outside of Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

So, what are we do now that we're down a man?

 **LOTTIE**

So, what are we do now that we're down a man?!

 **TOM NOOK**

NO! (crying)

 **BRAD**

Well obviously, what kind of stubborn question is that?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I think, we should just rest. Tortimer has been overworking us for days, and I don't tired.

 _[Suddenly, Tortimer Island begins to shake.]_

 **TIMMY**

What was that?

 **LOTTIE**

What's going on, Tortimer?

 **ISABELLE**

Yeah, what's going on?

 **TORTIMER**

As I said before, the island got overrun by monsters. Brewster needs to cross the ocean to get some new interns, but the ocean is being occupied by a sea monster.

 **CELESTE**

Why don't you just kill it?

 **TORTIMER**

Because, you daughter of a scholar, I'm too beautiful. That's why. Today's challenge will be to take out that monster. I'm providing one of you with a super powered weapon that can shoot in almost any direction. However, you can only use it once, because I used up most of the ammo.

 **REESE**

GUNS! YAY!

 **TORTIMER**

The first team to kill the monster wins invincibility.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh! All we've been doing for days is running around the island doing stuff for you. Why can't we just have a puzzle challenge?

 **REDD**

Puzzles? Seriously? You can't even spell your own name.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Beside the point.

 **TORTIMER**

When I blow you into a million pieces, your teammates can have a good puzzle game. I like to call assemble the hideous demon.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh, I am so glad I don't know how to assemble the gun.

 **TORTIMER**

And GO!

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the docks, the monster shakes the island.]_

 **TIMMY**

Wow. That must be a big fish.

 **CELESTE**

He never said that it was a fish.

 **TIMMY**

Did anyone ask for your opinion?

 _[Celeste accidentally pushes Timmy to the water. However, in her confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

What? He was so asking for it.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TIMMY**

Augh!

 **MICHELLE**

Come on out, guys, let's not wasting time.

 **LYLE**

I think, I just stay here.

 **TOMMY**

I stay here with you, twin brother.

 **MICHELLE**

Lyle, what are you doing? Give me your apron behind into the water.

 **TOMMY**

And you pass this apron fellow. That makes two of us.

 **LYLE**

I can't. I'm afraid of water.

 **CELESTE**

What? Since when?

 **LYLE**

I don't want to talk about it.

 **MICHELLE**

Giddy! You are in the boat for gone anyways.

 **LYLE**

Here. Take it.

 _[Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Not so fast. Wherever I gave the gun to must also be the shooter.

 **MICHELLE**

You never said that.

 **TORTIMER**

I know. Bye.

 _[Dr. Shrunk appears to Tortimer.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tortimer, I got your latte.

 _[Dr. Shrunk steps on the water puddle, and slips down, while Tortimer's latte spills on his head, screaming.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

It burns, but it feels so good. Because, it's Tortimer's coffee from Brewster.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh, brother.

 _[Meanwhile, with Nooks' Lucky Cats...]_

 **LOTTIE**

Okay. Come on, guys. I am the only one who was a badge for swimming.

 **BRAD**

No one cares about your badges or your book or anything else you have to say.

 **DIGBY**

Well, Brad, she is the only one with any swimming experience. If I go into water, I'll float because of my coat.

 **BRAD**

Just take it off.

 **DIGBY**

No.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I never take off my coat.

 _[In reality...]_

 **LOTTIE**

So, it's settled. I'll go in.

 **ISABELLE**

But you can't. Reese was giving a gun, and you can't shoot it. You don't even have it assembled.

 **MR. RESETTI**

You guys can rustle and work all you want. I'm going to take a dump in the forest. You think? I'm going to sleep.

 **BRAD**

No. You're going to stay here and help, or so help me.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No. I like my idea better.

 **BRAD**

Why you!

 _[Mr. Resetti tries to sleep, but Brad slaps him.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Ouch! You slapped me. Oh, dear.

 _[Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hey, no one beats up my villagers except me.

 **ISABELLE**

Is someone call for a medic?

 **TORTIMER**

So, I guess Mr. Resetti must mandatorily sit out of this challenge. As a result, I'm giving him an immunity if you guys lose.

 **LOTTIE**

Wow. Thanks, Brad.

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CYRUS**

Don't worry, I got-

 **MICHELLE**

Quiet, Cyrus.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I saw what Cyrus made me the tour of Selena. Ah yes, a shape-shift and a frame ad. You know, you better him than me. But now, I don't know how the danger is Cyrus. It's time to take him down. Surely, he can hold down to the gun I thought that just means that Nook's Lucky Cats will win. I have to support us to vote off Cyrus despite how much I hate Lyle. Cyrus is in the top of my hit list. No questions asked.

 _[In reality...]_

 **ISABELLE**

PSST! Celeste?

 **CELESTE**

Yeah? What's up, Isabelle?

 **ISABELLE**

I just wanted to know to see how you are doing at all.

 **CELESTE**

Aside from a dinosaur afraid of the water I'm holding up. Haven't had a good meal since Tortimer's first laughs. He always stuck me some quality food.

 **ISABELLE**

Yeah. How is it now that Blathers is gone?

 **CELESTE**

Much more quiet. Homeless eerie, but I have a lot more independence now. I actually feel like a grown woman.

 **ISABELLE**

Well, that's good. Just be safe. I don't trust Michelle or K. K. Slider for that manner. If you need anything.

 **CELESTE**

I know. I'll ask if you need something.

 _[Isabelle leaves for Nook's Lucky Cats.]_

 **CYRUS**

What was that?

 **CELESTE**

Oh, you startled me, Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

What was that?!

 **CELESTE**

What was...

 **CYRUS**

I saw you talking to Isabelle over there.

 **CELESTE**

It's Isabelle...

 **CYRUS**

Talking to the enemy. Are we?

 **CELESTE**

Keep it quiet. If we lose, you are going home tonight, Cyrus. Enjoy your last few hours here.

 **CYRUS**

Oh, I'll enjoy them alright.

 _[Back with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **DIGBY**

I'll just try to use one of my tricks to win the challenge.

 **REESE**

You know about magic?

 **DIGBY**

I'm a magician.

 **REESE**

Oh my gosh. I had no idea.

 **DIGBY**

Okay, then. Let's build the submarine.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats build a submarine very quickly. But back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CYRUS**

Hey, that's not fair. Tortimer, do something.

 _[Tortimer is having tea time with Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk.]_

 **CYRUS**

Darn it!

 _[In the submarine...]_

 **DIGBY**

Everybody, get in!

 **ISABELLE**

I'll stay out here, brother, and keep watch.

 **DIGBY**

Okay, we'll be back up with the immunity.

 _[The submarine begins to dive, and search for the sea monster. Back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CELESTE**

Guys, let's go. They're already underwater. Come on!

 **KICKS**

Don't worry, I got this.

 _[Kicks dives underwater.]_

 **CELESTE**

No! Guys, I want Kicks down there alone. He doesn't even have a gun.

 _[In the underwater, Kicks begins to swim with his scuba gear. Back in the submarine, Lottie reads her book. She sees him.]_

 **LOTTIE**

Kicks. I'm so glad to see you.

 **KICKS**

Yeah, I wish I could say the same. Just give me the bomb gun.

 **LOTTIE**

But, I can't. Tortimer will-

 **KICKS**

Well, it's right here. Just give it to me!

 _[Lottie throws a gun, and give it to Kicks.]_

 **KICKS**

Thanks, mate.

 _[Swims away.]_

 **KICKS**

Watch me!

 _[Kicks begins to spray.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Great Scott! What is that?!

 **BRAD**

Quick, Reese, shoot it!

 **REESE**

I can use the zap laser, because Lottie kicked it.

 **BRAD**

Lottie?!

 **LOTTIE**

Oops. (laughs) I slipped.

 _[Kicks' fumes spread the submarine, and it explodes. A giant squid appears.]_

 **KICKS**

G'BYE, FOE!

 _[Kicks shoots a bomb gun, and the squid explodes into smithereens. The shattered submarine crash lands back in the docks with Nook's Lucky Cats. Back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **KICKS**

(gasping air) Don't worry, mates, we won.

 **TORTIMER**

Yep, they did. The Reset Buccaneers are victorious again.

 _[The Reset Buccaneers cheer.]_

 **BRAD**

You are so dead, Reese.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[That night, in the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, that was clearly not one of your best performances, guys.

 **REESE**

Hey, I didn't have my zap-zap gun.

 **KAPP'N**

I want cucumber. Sweet cucumber. Spicy cucumber is horrible, buckle.

 **BRAD**

Going down!

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so the first candy bar goes to Redd. Mr. Resetti, because you put him in the cast, Brad. Okay now, Kapp'n, Isabelle, Tom Nook, wait. I got to remember to take them off this roster. Digby, also here's your coat.

 **DIGBY**

Oh sweet my coat.

 **TORTIMER**

Villagers, I only have two candy bars, but only three of you. Next candy bar goes to Brad.

 **BRAD**

That's what I thought.

 **TORTIMER**

And the final candy bar goes to...

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I couldn't let them vote Reese. She's supposed to be in an alliance with Mr. Resetti, me, and Redd. Despite the fact that's she's a heck of annoying. Plus, it wasn't even her fault that we lost the challenge. Even a half brain could figure that out.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Reese.

 **REESE**

Whoop-who! Candy snack time. (take a candy bar to eat)

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Sorry, Lottie, but your ride ends here. Good riddance!

 **LOTTIE**

Well before I go, can I make one last request.

 **TORTIMER**

Sure.

 **LOTTIE**

Tell Michelle that she's a fairy.

 _[The cannon blasts Lottie off from the island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I lied. I don't believe in fairies. No one gets the last word except me.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Me, too.

 **TORTIMER**

Ah. What will Michelle try to plot next? And, what tricks does Cyrus still have up his sleeve? How many more villagers do Brad want to me. And will I scratch off this Digby person? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Sea Monster in the Tourney

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode VIII - Sea Monster in the Tourney**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to go on an underwater suicide mission. Isabelle tried to be annoying and help Celeste out, while Kapp'n poured out his worthless feelings. In the end, Kicks told Lottie to uphold her end of the deal from a few episodes earlier ultimately sending Nook's Lucky Cats to elimination. In the end, it was Lottie who was eliminated.

 _[In present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

That pink otter, she's gone. Only 16 remain. Can the remaining contestants anticipate what I'm going to do to them? No, of course, they can't. But that's what makes this job fun. So stay tuned for TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 3_

 _[Outside of the Reset Buccaneers' cabin...]_

 **MICHELLE**

No, seriously, Celeste? This has got to work out. You, me, and Kicks can all apply instead of Lyle, and send him in a bomb in any seconds. It's a perfect playset, and now it's time to do it.

 **CELESTE**

I said this before, Michelle. I'm not voting off Lyle.

 **MICHELLE**

Why?

 **CELESTE**

We've talked about this, Michelle.

 _[Celeste leaves. In her confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

What is it about guys that they haven't so persistence? Gosh.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I don't understand, why Celeste had to vote off Lyle? It's a fool proof a plan. Sure, I don't authorize Cyrus, and he needs to go next. But Lyle is the one trying to vote me off. I hope that Tortimer doesn't have a double elimination, and other way I can get rid of two of the losers at once.

 _[In reality, inside of the cabin, Timmy, and Tommy talk to each other in beds.]_

 **TIMMY**

When I said to Kicks, 'uh, no sweetie.' That would all me.

 **TOMMY**

Okay, Timmy.

 **TIMMY**

And then Brad says, but he's not even your time.

 **TOMMY**

No, he didn't, twin brother.

 **TIMMY**

Yep. Well then I said, well your brother is harder than you.

 **TOMMY**

(laughs) That's funny.

 _[Celeste enters.]_

 **CELESTE**

Hi, guys. What are we talking about?

 **TOMMY**

Timmy is hilarious.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

I never thought he says, but Timmy is funny, I mean after you get pass from section stories, and creepy, and stress behavior. And who do you think that on has the wise fingers. He's right.

 _[In reality...]_

 **CELESTE**

That's all very good, but I think we need to vote Cyrus off tonight.

 **TOMMY**

Why?

 **TIMMY**

Yeah. Well I said, sit down. Pop your cute little brother's squat. Tell us about it.

 **CELESTE**

Well, I just don't trust him. How on earth does he manage to win the challenge yesterday without our gun?

 **TOMMY**

Maybe, he had that plan?

 **CELESTE**

That's what I'm worried about it. What if his black a plan is to vote one of you off next?

 **TOMMY**

Well, why do we just enjoy our best time while we're here.

 **CELESTE**

Timmy, do you think you can convince Lyle to vote Cyrus tonight?

 **TIMMY**

Yeah, sure thing, sweetie.

 **TOMMY**

Why are you so confident that we're going to lose tonight?

 **CELESTE**

Because, I'm going to throw the challenge.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

I never thought I'm here with the junior scholar say that. She must really hate Cyrus.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Even since Blathers left. I feel more and more confident that I can win this. But, not if Cyrus' around. He needs to hit the dock of shame now. If they're in the challenge is the way to do it, then so be it.

 _[In reality, outside of Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **DIGBY**

Okay, sis, what are we going to do in the next challenge?

 **ISABELLE**

Seriously, bro, I don't know what are we doing.

 **DIGBY**

I hope there must be that challenge.

 **ISABELLE**

Why don't you take your coat off.

 **DIGBY**

I hope it's getting cold.

 **ISABELLE**

Can you feel your body temperature?

 _[On the other side...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I don't want to!

 **REESE**

Come on, Kapp'n, buddy old pal. Let's play some bomb.

 **KAPP'N**

I don't want to!

 **BRAD**

Would you just calm down that kappa?

 **KAPP'N**

I'm not a kappa, I'm a mummy.

 _[Reese gasps in terror.]_

 **REESE**

Can I be a mummy, too? (imitates mummy) UGH! I'm a nasty mummy. I'm gonna eat your brains of the dish.

 **KAPP'N**

A mummy!

 _[Kapp'n screams with terror, and runs away while pushing Brad out of the way. Inside of Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **REDD**

Hey, Mr. Resetti, I seriously think we should consider voting out Brad. He's beginning to really get on my nerves.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yeah, whatever, man. Just don't tell I'm part of it.

 **REDD**

Stop being so lazy. If the rest of the team finds out you ate the cocoa bean, and fruit snacks, and all you do around campus reset, and sleep. Then you're going to be the next one gone. And, I need you to help me get rid of-

 **MR. RESETTI**

Crazy Redd, you talk too much. Now go away! SCRAM!

 **REDD**

Geez!

 **TOM NOOK**

What's going on?

 **REDD**

It's Mr. Resetti's reset button.

 _[Redd runs away with fear, then Isabelle enters.]_

 **ISABELLE**

And how are you holding up, Tom?

 **TOM NOOK**

Oh, hey, Isabelle. I didn't even know. You knew I existed.

 **ISABELLE**

For some reason you don't really blend into the shadows anymore.

 **TOM NOOK**

Sweet! I'm known.

 **ISABELLE**

I guess you are. So are you in Digby's Alliance?

 **TOM NOOK**

I hadn't really considered it. If it'll get rid of Brad, then I'm all in.

 **ISABELLE**

Cool. Welcome to the team.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

It feels so great to finally be noticed on this team. Now, I can pull my weight and show my twins I'm not a worthless piece of the Nooklings meat. Nookway fans, here I come.

 _[In reality, Tortimer's voice comes from the P.A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

It's challenge time.

 _[The two teams groan.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hey, stop your laziness. I feeding you losers.

 **DIGBY**

Do we really need to make another joke about horrible the food is?

 **TORTIMER**

Just about to touch, and break the fourth wall.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yeah! Fourth wall broken.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the docks...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Today's challenge is Fishing Tourney.

 **BRAD**

Fishing Tourney? That's my favorite.

 **TORTIMER**

Chip?

 _[Chip enters.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Oh gosh, he is so cool.

 _[In Isabelle's confession camera...]_

 **ISABELLE**

I'm so lucky that beaver named Chip is hosting the challenge. We're gonna catch some fish. If we get a lot of fish. We win. Although, Digby is sure how to win this.

 _[In reality...]_

 **CHIP**

You are all welcomed to the Fishing Tourney. So, you must get a fishing pole for any of your team.

 _[Chip gives sixteen fishing rods for the villagers.]_

 **CHIP**

You must release the line to cast. If there is a bite, you must reel the line back in. There are many kinds of fish around the ocean. I will check the fish to see the one is larger.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay teams, so you have thirty minutes to compete the Tourney. When your time is up, Chip will check the fish to see how many pounds. First team to finish with the most number of pounds, wins invincibility, and the Tourney will end. If you lose the Tourney, you must go to the campfire ceremony, and lose one member. Got it?

 **ALL VILLAGER** S

Yes.

 **CHIP**

Let the Tourney begin!

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Okay, it's time to cast the lines.

 **CELESTE**

But, Michelle, have you tried to go fishing?

 **MICHELLE**

Yeah, Celeste. We have only thirty minutes on the clock. If we lose, I'm voting off Cyrus.

 **CELESTE**

But how is he wicked?

 **MICHELLE**

No questions asked.

 **TIMMY**

Can you try to hear a bite?

 **TOMMY**

No, Timmy, I haven't heard of the bite.

 **TIMMY**

Can we try to hunt for food?

 **TOMMY**

No, please.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

Why did Timmy say that something is coming from the underwater. I hope that he is going home tonight. What a grief.

 _[In reality, with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, let's cast.

 _[They cast their lines.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

I hope the twins are getting too little for catching a fish.

 **REDD**

Don't be sassy, Tom. We are going to catch a fish.

 **TOM NOOK**

Come on. Why are we catching too much?

 **REDD**

Because, that's the way that someone has a bite.

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

Another boring day that Tom Nook is getting to catch a fish. But, also, I've been tried to deal with it. If we lose this challenge, I will vote off Tom. It's so nasty.

 _[In reality... Mr. Resetti hears a bite.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh, look. It's a bite.

 **REESE**

Whoa! A bite!

 **BRAD**

Reel them in.

 _[Mr. Resetti, and Reese pull the line and two fish come out.]_

 **CHIP**

I see a butterfly fish, and a tuna. They weigh at 4 pounds, and 8 pounds respectively.

 **MICHELLE**

Ahh! Come on.

 _[Cyrus, and Kicks hear a bite.]_

 **KICKS**

I got one, mate.

 **CYRUS**

I will get you.

 _[They catch two more fish.]_

 **CHIP**

Let's see... I see a seahorse weighs at 1 pound. And a turkey fish at 7 pounds.

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY!

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

AW! GEEZ! I caught a seahorse. No way, I'm losing the challenge. I will catch salmon to eat. I think I'm going to spray myself.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Aye, buckle. I love those fish. (pulls up the fish) YEAH!

 **CHIP**

Kapp'n, you caught a squid at 16 pounds.

 **KAPP'N**

Great!

 _[Lyle hears a bite.]_

 **LYLE**

Oh look, here's a bite.

 **MICHELLE**

Come on, reel it in!

 _[Lyle catches a fish.]_

 **CHIP**

It's a pufferfish at 20 pounds.

 **LYLE**

OW! Very poisonous.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

So, I got a pufferfish. It was poisonous. I hope I lost my niece, Lottie yesterday. Well, I'm gonna win this challenge once and for all.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You have fifteen minutes left.

 **BRAD**

We must catch more fish faster.

 **ISABELLE**

I'm trying.

 **BRAD**

We have no time to lose.

 _[Isabelle catches a fish.]_

 **CHIP**

Awesome. It's a ray fish at 31 pounds.

 **ISABELLE**

YAY!

 **DIGBY**

Come on. COME ON!

 _[Digby catches another fish.]_

 **CHIP**

I hope it is a football fish at 28 pounds.

 **DIGBY**

Not bad.

 _[K. K. Slider catches a fish.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Well, Chip, what is it?

 **CHIP**

It's an ocean sunfish at 43 pounds.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Great.

 _[Tom Nook catches a fish.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

AHH! A shark!

 **CHIP**

A shark? It weighs about 75 pounds.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Oh my gosh. Look. It was a shark. It's coming to get me! AHH!

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You have five minutes left.

 **MICHELLE**

Hurry up.

 _[Cyrus catches another fish.]_

 **CHIP**

It's an oarfish at 60 pounds.

 **CYRUS**

Very interesting.

 _[Brad catches a fish.]_

 **CHIP**

Oh my gosh! It's a whale shark at 200 pounds.

 **BRAD**

Incredible!

 **TORTIMER**

You have one minute left.

 _[Tommy catches a fish.]_

 **TOMMY**

Yeah. I got one.

 **CHIP**

It's a hammerhead shark at 140 pounds.

 **TIMMY**

I got this one.

 _[Mr. Resetti gets a huge fish.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

WOW!

 **CHIP**

HOLY FISH SCHTICKS! It's a coelacanth at 201 pounds.

 **MR. RESETTI**

YES!

 _[Timmy reels the line to reveal a giant kraken,]_

 **TIMMY**

What is that?!

 **TOMMY**

It's gigantic!

 **CHIP**

I have never seen this one before.

 _[The Kraken gets very angry. Its tentacle grabs Timmy, and throws away into the cabin.]_

 **TOMMY**

TIMMY!

 **TORTIMER**

Time's up. Rods down!

 **MICHELLE**

Aw. Great!

 _[At the winning ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

So the Fishing Tourney is now ended. Chip, can you review the fish how many pounds in grand total?

 **CHIP**

Yes.

 _[Chip measures the fish for the grand total.]_

 **CHIP**

So, the results are in. Reset Buccaneers, your caught fish measured in a grand total of 356 pounds.

 **MICHELLE**

That's okay.

 **CHIP**

And for Nook's Lucky Cats, your caught fish measured in a grand total of 555 pounds.

 **TORTIMER**

Which means, Nook's Lucky Cats have won invincibility. Enjoy your meal.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Finally.

 **TORTIMER**

Reset Buccaneers, you are going to the campfire ceremony, and lose one member.

 **MICHELLE**

AW! GEEZ! We lost!

 **TOMMY**

Timmy, where are you?

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

Oh no, we lost. I don't know where Timmy is. That monster had attacked him. It was so depressed.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Once again, Reset Buccaneers, you have failed the challenge. Tommy, where's Timmy?

 **TOMMY**

He's coming.

 **TIMMY**

Wait. I'm coming. Sorry, I'm late.

 **TORTIMER**

No, you're on time. So, what have happened to try to catch a fish?

 **TIMMY**

I was fishing to catch one, but then there was a huge sea monster called the kraken.

 **TORTIMER**

A Kraken? What is it?

 **TIMMY**

A gigantic octopus with 70 feet long, weighing at 1,000 pounds. The sea monster attacked me with its tentacle, and threw me into the cabin below.

 **TORTIMER**

Is that possible?

 **MICHELLE**

There's no such thing as a kraken.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, we are changing elimination positions. Now, each of you say to vote off one member of your team, while we bringing you to go live with confession camera. Good Luck.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera.]_

 **MICHELLE**

I'm gonna vote off Timmy, because that huge monster made him lose.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I hope that Cyrus treated me like this. So, I'm voting off Timmy.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Timmy.

 _[In Timmy's confession camera...]_

 **TIMMY**

Michelle.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

So, if that said, my brother was being attacked by this kraken, but I'm going to vote off Cyrus.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Tommy.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Oh man, that monster had attacked that little raccoon. So, I've voted for Michelle.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

If there is one person who got voted off right now, it is Timmy, because that monster attacked him. So, I voted him off now.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, that's it, villagers. So, you have received four votes against Timmy, two votes against Michelle, and one vote for Tommy, and Cyrus. That means, Timmy, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated.

 **MICHELLE**

That was too close.

 **TOMMY**

No, my brother. Timmy.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TOMMY**

Timmy, I'm gonna miss you.

 **TIMMY**

Me too, Tommy, I'm going back to the Nookling Junction.

 **TORTIMER**

So, Timmy, do you have any last words?

 **TIMMY**

My brother will come back to me at the Nookling Junction if Tommy was eliminated next.

 **TOMMY**

Good bye, Timmy, take care.

 **TORTIMER**

Fire the cannon, Brewster.

 **TIMMY**

GOOD-BYE!

 _[On 'good-bye' the cannon blasts Timmy off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Good grief. Now, what will happen in the next episode? Will Tommy be eliminated next? Can Celeste hang out with Isabelle? Will Chip leave Tortimer Island now? Tune in next time for an exciting episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Simulator Wars

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode IX - Simulator Wars**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The Villagers were off to the Fishing Tourney with Chip hosting the challenge. Some of them caught small fish, and the big ones. In the end, Mr. Resetti caught a coelacanth weighing at 201 pounds. Unfortunately, Timmy tried to catch a huge sea monster, called the kraken, but it attacked, and made him lose, while Nook's Lucky Cats won invincibility. At the campfire ceremony, we changed our elimination positions, and four of the Reset Buccaneers voted off Timmy, and he was sent home telling his twin brother Tommy that he must work back at the Nookling Junction.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Will Tommy be eliminated next? How does Mr. Resetti want us to reset the game? Why does Celeste talk to Isabelle? Answers right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 3_

 _[Inside the Reset Buccaneers' cabin, Tommy cries.]_

 **LYLE**

Tommy, what's wrong?

 **TOMMY**

I miss Timmy.

 **LYLE**

How is that possible?

 **TOMMY**

I'm so sad, that Timmy is gone.

 **LYLE**

Don't worry, Tommy, Timmy is gone back to work at the Nookling Junction.

 **TOMMY**

You can count on me.

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

I know that my brother Timmy has gone out forever. I'm disappointed that if we lose again, I'll be gone next, and no matter how many times that I miss him so much. I will vote Cyrus off when changing my mind.

 _[In reality...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Here we go, I say we are going to win again. If we lose the challenge, we are all voting off Cyrus.

 **CELESTE**

Michelle, can't you understand why is he wired?

 **MICHELLE**

We made an alliance with you. And all I want is you.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

What is going on with Michelle? Is she making an alliance with me? I don't know about it. It doesn't matter how much we know that Cyrus is the loser.

 _[In reality, in Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **REESE**

I say, what happened to the twins?

 **TOM NOOK**

Well, Reese, Timmy is too young to play, and now he is gone now.

 **DIGBY**

And how are we going to do what is right?

 **ISABELLE**

A deal is to play a board game.

 **KAPP'N**

A board game? Yeah, buckle.

 **REESE**

Let's play Battleship!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Battleship? I can't play with boats and weapons to fire. It's playtime.

 _[In reality, Reese, and Kapp'n play battleship.]_

 **REESE**

B5.

 **KAPP'N**

You missed me. I chose F3.

 **REESE**

Ouch! You blasted it. I'll go with B3.

 _[Suddenly, Tortimer's voice comes from the P. A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

It's challenge time!

 **BRAD**

Great. Now what?

 **TORTIMER**

It's gonna be a lot of fun better than Battleship.

 **REDD**

Of course, you realized that this means war.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 **TORTIMER**

Today's challenge is capture the flag...

 **K. K. SLIDER**

With...

 **TORTIMER**

…with guns.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

WOW!

 **TORTIMER**

You'll each have a world base. Your goal is to keep your flag from being taken by the other team. In your base, you have a large supply of weapons and ammo. Guard your flag at all costs, because if it is stolen and brought to the other base, your team loses. Also, if you die, you'll be sent to the rest zone until someone presses the free prisoners button, which will send all the dead back to life on their teams.

 **KICKS**

Um, what are world bases?

 **TORTIMER**

These. (to Dr. Shrunk) Hit it, Dr. Shrunk.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Righto, sir.

 _[Dr. Shrunk pulls the lever, and a huge anvil hits Brewster.]_

 **BREWSTER**

That hurts!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Oops. Wrong lever.

 _[Dr. Shrunk pulls the other lever, and a satellite signals the area, dividing into two terrains.]_

 **TORTIMER**

These are world bases. Nook's Lucky Cats will have a jungle base. While the Reset Buccaneers will have a polar base.

 **LYLE**

(shivers) BRR! This is just frozen water.

 **CELESTE**

Aw, come on, Lyle, it's frozen. Therefore, you can walk on it.

 **TOMMY**

Yeah. My sweat-

 **CELESTE**

AHEM!

 _[In Tommy's confession camera...]_

 **TOMMY**

She just stuck me to stop calling my fellow Lyle pet names. She says the only way he'll be in my lines with us to get rid of Cyrus. Personally, I don't see what's wrong with Cyrus, but Celeste is trying to get between me, and my man's. We don't have a change of plans. I miss Timmy so much.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, you pathetic excuses for villagers. I will transfer you to your world zones and on the horn, you go.

 **TOM NOOK**

But, what if-

 _[Horn blares surrounded by Tortimer Island. That means the challenge has begun.]_

 **TOMMY**

Let's break open this ammo box back Lyle's door at 3:30 in the morning.

 **CELESTE**

Tommy!

 **MICHELLE**

Alright, you know we could just open it.

 _[Michelle opens the box. It has filled with sandwiches. She and the rest of her team gasp in fear. With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **REESE**

Let's see what we got.

 _[Reese opens the other box. It has filled with weapons. She and the rest of Brad's team cheer. Meanwhile in the underground chamber...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I have a feeling I did something wrong.

 _[Back in the polar base..]_

 **MICHELLE**

That's funny, guys. We have to find the 500 pound flamethrower in an hour, team.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hey, I was saying that?

 **KICKS**

That wasn't actually an insult, K. K. Slider. There's literally an intern with a giant flamethrower. All we need to do is hide our flag while enough we can't lose.

 **TOMMY**

Don't worry, guys, I'm expert smart so much experience.

 **MICHELLE**

AHEM! Yes. Just take it to the door.

 _[Tommy takes the flag away. Back with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **DIGBY**

Now, we just got to make a plan to steal their flag.

 **KAPP'N**

Guns! GUNS!

 **REESE**

Let's calm down. We should all get a weapon.

 **ISABELLE**

I like solving things without violence.

 **REESE**

Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys don't like guns?

 **ISABELLE**

I'm a nice secretary. Kind of useless to me.

 **REESE**

Why?! I enjoy the taste of the fruit punch that squirts out of the people that I shoot.

 **DIGBY**

Eww!

 **BRAD**

Seriously, guys. This is war. Survival of the fittest, get your arms and gear.

 **ISABELLE**

Hey, Brad, you can't just come barging over here and expect everything to be a walk in the park.

 **BRAD**

You need to be ready to break some bones. Garb a gun, and let's capture that pity flag.

 _[Back in the polar area...]_

 **TOMMY**

So many places to hide. Some time. (places the flag in the cliff) Hmm... I think I have a plan. That's for my brother.

 _[In the bottom floor...]_

 **MICHELLE**

So, what's like be in hours in time?

 **CYRUS**

Oh, Michelle, choose me.

 **CELESTE**

I don't think so. Choose me, Michelle.

 **CYRUS**

No, choose me.

 **MICHELLE**

Why don't you both go?

 **KICKS**

But that literally needs me, K. K. Slider, Lyle, and yourself to win the challenge.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hey, guys. I got this in the bag. Here comes the composer.

 **CELESTE**

What happen to you, K. K. Slider?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I will compose the music, Celeste. See, I'm awesome.

 **CELESTE**

That's annoying.

 _[Celeste leaves.]_

 **MICHELLE**

You stay back without Lyle, and you're a watcher. I'm sure, with that different enemy approaches.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh!

 **KICKS**

What will I do?

 **MICHELLE**

Let's sit in the back, and watch the soap operas.

 _[Back in the jungle...]_

 **REESE**

Let's get down to business, to defeat buccaneers. Did they send the buccaneers, when we asked for fun?

 **BRAD**

Shoot me. Shoot me, now.

 **REESE**

Okay.

 **BRAD**

No, no, wait! Reese!

 _[Reese accidentally shoots Brad down, and he is taken to the cage in the underground chamber.]_

 **DIGBY**

Let's go, guys. Redd, Isabelle, and Reese, come with me. Everyone else, stay here and guard the flag.

 **TOM NOOK**

Darn it.

 **REESE**

Okay.

 _[Up in the jungle trees, Celeste, and Cyrus watches Nook's Lucky Cats.]_

 **CYRUS**

I'll go on ahead, and scout.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, no you won't.

 **CYRUS**

What is your deal, young scholar?

 **CELESTE**

My deal is that I know you're behind Mabel, and Lottie's eliminations.

 **CYRUS**

True, true.

 **CELESTE**

I knew it. You won't put the vines in my eyes, Cyrus. If we lose, you are so going home.

 **CYRUS**

You might want to reconsider that.

 **CELESTE**

Why?

 **CYRUS**

Despite my bad deeds, you and I are the two strongest members of the buccaneers. You and I could control this game, and vote out the most dangerous players.

 **CELESTE**

Such as...

 **CYRUS**

I don't know. Maybe Michelle...

 **CELESTE**

Or K. K. Slider.

 **CYRUS**

Or Michelle.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Cyrus has a good point. We are really strong together. If it weren't for the fact that he's completely divorced, I would completely trust him. But, the fact is I don't. However, if it means, I can't get rid of K. K. Slider, then I might as well see if I can't get with my money's worth.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Of course, I'm not actually going to vote off K. K. Slider for her. HMPH! As if I just need to get her on my side, so I can control her alliance into voting off Michelle, and then it's a farewell to the junior scholar wannabe.

 _[Back in the polar area...]_

 **LYLE**

No sign of others about that. That I think we're good. (sees Kicks, and K. K. Slider resting) Aw, great.

 **TOMMY**

Lyle, is that you?

 **LYLE**

You're weird. (screams with fear, and runs away.)

 _[Suddenly, Reese shoot Kicks, and he is taken to the cage in the underground chamber.]_

 **REESE**

Oh, yeah! But, it makes me feel good. One thousand points for the empress.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hey, no one touches my teammates. (throws a table, and hits Digby)

 **DIGBY**

No, K. K. Slider

 _[Digby is take to the cage in the underground chamber, talking to Brad.]_

 **REESE**

Retaliate troops.

 **ISABELLE**

I think you mean retreat.

 **REESE**

What the flowing son said?

 _[In the riverside...]_

 **LYLE**

Tommy, get off of me.

 **TOMMY**

No way, Lyle. We go some business to do.

 **LYLE**

No, I need to find the flag's red woman hair.

 **TOMMY**

I have the plant, Lyle.

 **LYLE**

What? Where is it?

 **TOMMY**

I'd let you have it, if you can give to it.

 **LYLE**

Where is it?

 **TOMMY**

In one of my three howls. Got to check a boat to find it.

 **LYLE**

You mean yeah?

 **TOMMY**

Oh yeah, Lyle.

 **LYLE**

Gosh, I made it hard! (suddenly disappears, and is taken to the cage)

 **TOMMY**

Lyle? Lyle?! I got to find the prison.

 _[Meanwhile in the jungle...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Okay, If I had a flag, would I be a dash? (sees the red flag)

 **ISABELLE**

Guys, we're back!

 **TOM NOOK**

Did you guys get the flag?

 **ISABELLE**

No, we were chased off by K. K. Slider.

 **TOM NOOK**

Darn it.

 _[A bomb throws.]_

 **KAPP'N**

What is that? A basketball?

 **TOM NOOK**

That's a grenade! Everyone, run!

 _[It is too late the grenade explodes many villagers, and are taken to the cage in the underground chamber.]_

 **BRAD**

Great! You suck! All of you got sucked. If we lose, vote me out. I'm sick of this.

 **ISABELLE**

Gladly.

 _[Tommy approaches to the cage.]_

 **TOMMY**

There you are my sweet.

 **CELESTE**

What did I say about that, Tommy?

 **TOMMY**

Oh, zip it, honey, I know you trying to separate me and my man, so you can have Lyle into a cell.

 **LYLE**

Help me! I can't open the prison doors.

 **TOMMY**

Don't worry, Lyle. I'll make you feel all better.

 _[Back in the beach...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, Dr. Shrunk, did you do everything I asked you to do?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yep. I got the interns new contracts, and I healed Brewster.

 **TORTIMER**

Great. What about the challenge?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yeah! I did everything perfectly.

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk, I won't ask again.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I think I might have put all the weapons in one crate.

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk! Thought okay. I don't care, but you did label the buttons didn't you.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

What buttons?

 **TORTIMER**

Buttons of the jail cell. One is an open jail button by the others the self-destruct button.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Why would a jail have a self-destruct button?

 **TORTIMER**

What doesn't have a self-destruct button these days?

 _[Back in the underground chamber...]_

 **TOMMY**

Hmm... Which button is this?

 **CELESTE**

Tommy, pick the green one.

 **MICHELLE**

No, it's a trick. Pick the red one.

 **KAPP'N**

There's a big cucumber button.

 **BRAD**

If there are no cucumbers, fool.

 **LYLE**

Tommy, stop! I know you want me, if any costs. I will you have to do everything you want with me. Now, just let us out of the cage.

 **TOMMY**

Really?

 **LYLE**

For the good team, you must hit the green button.

 **TOMMY**

Okay, my precious, I knew one day come in rain. But it was just a matter of time.

 _[Tommy accidentally presses the red button. The cage explodes everything. And the green flag flies into the jungle area. Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And Because, Redd-

 **REDD**

Just hit the satellite down.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back in the camp...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Because Redd touched the flag first the challenge simulation ended. And Nook's Lucky Cats win invincibility.

 **MICHELLE**

Curse you, Tommy.

 **CYRUS**

Now's our chance.

 **CELESTE**

Oh.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, we've all had a long day. You guys are off finding flags, and I have good hard doing nothing.

 **KICKS**

How was that difficult?

 **TORTIMER**

Well, hello. These looks don't make themselves. I had to spend all day waiting for Dr. Shrunk, and Brewster to come back with my latte and make-up and whatever. That's not important. The first candy bar goes to Kicks, K. K. Slider, Celeste, Lyle, and Cyrus.

 **MICHELLE**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

Villagers, the final candy bar goes to...

Michelle.

 **MICHELLE**

You're only dead to me! (takes the candy bar to eat.)

 **CELESTE**

Cyrus, what's wrong?

 **CYRUS**

What? I'm just playing the game.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

It's so easy. I get Celeste to sign her alliances loyalty over to me. Cursing her over by voting off Tommy, and thus gaining Lyle's trust. Celeste loses Michelle's trust. This is just too much fun. (laughing)

 _[In reality, in the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

So since you lost your twin brother, Tommy, you are lost in the game. The cannon of losers is waiting for you.

 **TIMMY**

Tommy!

 **TOMMY**

Timmy!

 _[The Nooklings hug each other.]_

 **TIMMY**

I know that you are eliminated this episode.

 **TOMMY**

You too, Timmy. We have been eliminated two episodes in a row.

 **TIMMY**

Tell Lyle, I'll be waiting to listen to him.

 **TORTIMER**

Sure, please just go. (puts the twins in the cannon) Have you got any final words?

 **TOMMY**

Timmy, and I must work at the Nookling Junction now.

 **TIMMY**

Thank you for hearing Tommy's voice.

 **TORTIMER**

Fire at will, Dr. Shrunk.

 _[The cannon blasts the Nooklings off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Only fourteen villagers left. Who will live to see tomorrow? Will Celeste ever gain the loyalty of her team again? And will Brad kill someone for good before my next paycheck? Find out next time on-

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Wait! Can I do this?

 **TORTIMER**

No, sir.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Find out next week on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 **TORTIMER**

I said no!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Blunder Party

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode X - Blunder Party**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to face off in one intense gun battle to capture the others flag. Cyrus and Celeste decided to form a temporary alliance to get rid of Michelle. But then, Tommy caused the Reset Buccaneers the challenge lose, and Cyrus double-crossed Celeste, and voted off Tommy, reuniting his twin brother Timmy, and telling him that he must work with him at the Nookling Junction.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now, that all the boundaries have been broken, what will Celeste do without her alliance? Can Kapp'n ever join the alliance? And will Mr. Resetti stay with any alliance? Find out right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 4_

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Brewster, Dr. Shrunk, come here.

 _[Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk enter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I want you to meet new interns; Joan, Anabelle, Cyrano, Cesar, and Margie.

 **JOAN**

Hello. Can I give you some turnips?

 **TORTIMER**

From now on, these will be your new intern partners. Don't be fool, though. You still aren't getting paid.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Wait, we're not getting paid?

 _[In the Reset Buccaneers' cabin...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I can't believe it. That he chose to vote me off, at anything that I liked that. What happen that you're supposed to vote off at any costs.

 **LYLE**

It wasn't our fault, Michelle, it was Cyrus, and he said you wanted to switch with Tommy, and sit down for that. I'm finally free.

 **MICHELLE**

Put that thing over. I don't get about your happiness. Your only thing that I can vote off someone for this sanity. You have to get rid of Cyrus, now! If we win, I'm going to pay because of that!

 _[Michelle pushes K. K. Slider, and Lyle out of the cabin.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Only dreaming, we are going to vote her off next?

 **LYLE**

Aye.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Michelle is seriously got a screw loose. I'm the only one who was allowed to go on rampages, and tear apart cabins. She's got another thing coming. First, Celeste, now this? I had love to hear with this mayor of Wonder City. But first, I got to lose my guitar. Celeste will never fall for me with a guitar looking like this.

 _[He begins to play the guitar. In reality, with Cyrus, and Kicks...]_

 **KICKS**

What was all that racket about?

 **CYRUS**

I don't know.

 **CELESTE**

Excuse me.

 _[Celeste enters the cabin.]_

 **KICKS**

Whoa. What's up with her?

 **CYRUS**

Who knows, and who cares. That's the attitude of someone who doesn't deserve to make it farther in this game. How about we vote her off next? I mean seriously. As long as K. K. Slider, and Celeste are in the game, the more likely it is that he'll play his guitar, and sing with her for our team. If I had to choose one of them to go, it would be Celeste. She's weaker.

 _[In Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Well, we won last challenge. Mine as well keeping.

 **MR. RESETTI**

But winning is hard.

 **REDD**

So are you.

 **REESE**

Of course, Redd.

 **MR. RESETTI**

You can understand him?

 **REESE**

No, but's it's fun to pretend like speak French.

 **ISABELLE**

He's not speaking in French.

 **REESE**

Of course, he does. Look, he's even more Japanese. Go ahead, Redd.

 **REDD**

(in Japanese) Hello. (in English) I'm Redd. I can sell artwork.

 **REESE**

See, Isabelle, he's genius.

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

I'm so glad that I can speak Japanese. Reese told me how to speak foreign languages all over the world. So, let's do this thing. If I lose, I'm going home by voting. Let's make it harder. Art is in the way.

 _[In reality, Tortimer's voice is hearing from the P. A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Please, report to the Roost cafeteria at once. It's challenge time.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I thought you said, I can do that.

 **TORTIMER**

Go away, Dr. Shrunk.

 _[Back in Roost Cafeteria, Tortimer talks to the teams.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to today's challenge.

 **CELESTE**

We haven't eaten that lucky breakfast yet.

 **TORTIMER**

If you want breakfast, you'll have to win it.

 **LYLE**

Win it?

 **TORTIMER**

Yes, you heard me, Lyle. Today's challenge is an old favorite; campout. You guys will migrate to the tensest part of the wood and set up a camp there. In the morning, you'll trek back to me. First team back, wins invincibility, and breakfast.

 **CELESTE**

We don't want to eat today's breakfast tomorrow. We want to eat it now.

 **TORTIMER**

I don't know who died and put you in charge.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the woods...]_

 **REDD**

Let's build the tent.

 **RESSE**

Sure thing, Redd. Hey, guys, Redd wants to know how deep we should go to the forest?

 **ISABELLE**

We've already established that you can't understand why Redd is going to build. So, why are you keeping it going?

 **REESE**

Keeping what going?

 **ISABELLE**

(sighs) Never mind.

 **BRAD**

I think we should go to where that shelter first, and then we can worry about getting food.

 **TOM NOOK**

Food!

 **BRAD**

Let's go then.

 **DIGBY**

Um... Where's K. K. Slider, my sister?

 **ISABELLE**

Brother, K. K. Slider is not on our team.

 **DIGBY**

I know, it's just well. I'd hate to see him get mauled by, you know, the savage bear.

 **ISABELLE**

Sure, Digby.

 _[With the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, guys, we'll make a camp here. Where's K. K. Slider?

 **CYRUS**

Who cares, Celeste?

 **MICHELLE**

Yeah, you know better than this.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Now, that Cyrus is taking control. He is completely boxed me out of my own alliance. He has Lyle, Kicks, and most likely Michelle. Now, that he wants to get rid of me. My only chance of survival if we lose this challenge is to try to get K. K. Slider out and maybe Kicks. Other than that, I am satisfied. (sobbing)

 _[In reality...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Celeste, just to go away when you needed.

 **CELESTE**

Where would that be?

 **MICHELLE**

Anywhere? But stay in here!

 _[Cyrus laughs]_

 **KICKS**

Guys, do we have shelter?

 **CYRUS**

Let's build with wood? We can sleep-

 **MICHELLE**

Wood?! If there's lightning, it will on fire.

 **CYRUS**

Do you want to be warm tonight or not?

 _[The Reset Buccaneers build a house made of wood, brick, and metal very quickly. Everyone goes inside except Celeste. Cyrus closes the door.]_

 **CELESTE**

HUH?

 **CYRUS**

Sorry, no scholars allowed. Go find a rock to sleep under.

 **CELESTE**

This is ludicrous. (sobbing)

 _[Celeste leaves, and K. K. Slider enters.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm here for the music in my love. Where did everybody go?

 _[Meanwhile, with Nooks' Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

We set up camp here?

 **ISABELLE**

Why here? We are so vulnerable in here. It's literally out in the open.

 **BRAD**

In order to get back to camp, secretary, is to sleep closer to the cabins.

 **ISABELLE**

I don't think so. (to the team) All in favor of going deeper in the woods, say 'Aye'.

 **BRAD**

So much for team leadership.

 **KAPP'N**

Is it spaceship time already, buckle?

 **BRAD**

Kidding of you, Kapp'n.

 **ISABELLE**

Hey, don't talk to Kapp'n like that.

 **BRAD**

Or what? You're gonna talk me to death?

 **REDD**

How horrible that is.

 **ISABELLE**

I cannot- wait. To vote you off when you're done here.

 **BRAD**

Too bad. The only person going home is you're sorry, Isabelle.

 **REDD**

I can't take it anymore. That drives me nuts.

 **BRAD**

If you want to come with me, stay here. If you want to go with Fairy-type knockoff, then be my guest. But, I'll have you know it's your funeral that no one will be paying for.

 **ISABELLE**

Come on, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

Aye, Isabelle, but Brad tells about funny jokes.

 **BRAD**

Hush your mouth, kappa pirate.

 **KAPP'N**

See, mate? (laughs)

 **REDD**

Oh! I found something!

 **ISABELLE**

Thanks, Redd. It's nice to know that-

 **TOM NOOK**

Spider!

 _[Many spiders scare Nook's Lucky Cats, and the team run away deeper into the forest. Meanwhile...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, so we should be safe here for the night.

 **TOM NOOK**

Where's everybody else?

 **DIGBY**

Where's everybody else?

 **TOM NOOK**

Seriously?

 **ISABELLE**

I'm not sure. They probably got chased further into the greens.

 **REDD**

If we head south, we can hit the River Tortimer.

 **REESE**

Do we want to?

 **ISABELLE**

Really?

 **RESSE**

Who knows. (laughs)

 _[That evening...]_

 **BRAD**

Well, this stinks. Literally. Mr. Resetti, why do you find precious gems?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Why are you out so tight.

 **BRAD**

I won't hate, because, I'm on the team with people who will hate.

 **MR. RESETTI**

But, yet we're the team with eight. Then they have six.

 **BRAD**

Just shut your mouth, Resetti, go dig somewhere else!

 **MR. RESETTI**

You don't tell me what to do. If I want to leave, I'll leave. (silence for five seconds.) Okay. I want to leave.

 **BRAD**

Fine. Go ahead.

 _[Mr. Resetti continues to dig for gems. Meanwhile, back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **MICHELLE**

Aw. Cyrus, you really did this by yourself.

 **CYRUS**

Why, thank you, Michelle for building with wood. It's all thanks to my decorator.

 _[Kevin sees the room. The villager scared.]_

 **LYLE**

I can eat just fish for life. (eat fish from a can)

 **CYRUS**

You guys are all free to come in whatever you want.

 **KICKS**

Thanks, mate. But, where's Celeste, and K. K. Slider?

 **CYRUS**

K. K. Slider can survive on his own out there, and no one really cares about Celeste. Let's be honest. After what she tried to pull last night, I think we should vote her off next.

 **KICKS**

I don't know, mate. She was pretty upset.

 **CYRUS**

It's because she's trying to throw a pity library. You're not actually going to fall for that. Are you? Who won the challenge twice for you guys? Me. Who has giving you shelter for this challenge? Me. Who hasn't done much of anything but be guarded by a crazy old tortoise? Her. Way out your options, Kicks. You never know if the next one she wants to target is you.

 **KICKS**

Me?

 _[In the kitchen...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I haven't had food that group has by inches. You haven't voting back for us, Cyrus.

 **LYLE**

Yeah, and these beds are comfy. They're like lying in little pillows of heaven.

 **CYRUS**

Good. Just keep in mind which team ember is not here right now.

 _[Lyle begins to sleep. Back outside...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Celeste? Darn it! Where is she?! These pillows are always supposed to work for like two hours.

 _[Back with Nooks' Lucky Cats...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, well I think we should camp here for the night. We have fresh water, and we can sleep in the trees for safety.

 **DIGBY**

Good plan, Isabelle, my sister. But how are we going to meet up with the rest of the team?

 **ISABELLE**

Brother, we don't.

 **DIGBY**

What?

 **ISABELLE**

I'm sick of Brad trying to be the boss at camp. He always insults people. He's rude and he has no concern for human safety.

 **DIGBY**

So, he's just like Tortimer.

 **ISABELLE**

No, Tortimer is tolerable on a very old scale. Brad is just a boy.

 **DIGBY**

Wow. That escalated quickly.

 **ISABELLE**

That's why we'll sleep get some well needed rest and lose the challenge. That way, we can vote off Brad. Don't tell me you'd rather keep him around. Then vote him off, and see him getting shot out of a cannon.

 **DIGBY**

No. It would be fun. But, we're supposed to be the team with numbers.

 **REDD**

As much as I like to that strength. I did much rather see him go than stay and endanger the team dynamic.

 **ISABELLE**

Why thank you, Redd.

 **REDD**

Although, I'm hungry.

 **DIGBY**

I'll see what I can whip up with my tools, but no guarantees.

 **ISABELLE**

I'll go see if there's any food in nearby.

 _[Isabelle looks for food, exiting. A savage bear appears.]_

 **DIGBY**

AHH! A bear!

 **REESE**

Ah-ha! We meet again, old foe.

 _[The bear growls at Reese.]_

 **REESE**

Don't fool me with your walk on four legs. I know you're fine for that cruelty. Put them up!

 _[The two fight.]_

 **REESE**

I am the winner!

 _[Meanwhile, deeper in the woods...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'm tired.

 **BRAD**

Quiet, and keep moving.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No. I don't think so. I'm done. Good night, ladies, and gentlemen.

 **BRAD**

You can't just stop in the middle of a road.

 **MR. RESETTI**

We are just walking around aimlessly, and it's dark now. I'm done for the night.

 **BRAD**

Why you...

 _[Mr. Resetti is still sleeping.]_

 **BRAD**

Fine.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

This game is just getting boring now. The days are boring. My team is boring. The challenges are boring without my brother Don Resetti here. I'm just bored. There's no one to talk to. No one to listen to my problems. There's no one here but me. Doesn't anyone cares about what I want?

 _[In reality, Isabelle is searching for food. She hears Celeste crying on a stone.]_

 **ISABELLE**

What's that crying? (runs to Celeste) Oh, Celeste, what's wrong?

 **CELESTE**

Isabelle, it's Cyrus.

 **ISABELLE**

Cyrus? What is he do?

 **CELESTE**

And that's how I ended up here.

 **ISABELLE**

That's no good. It's okay, Celeste. You are not going home next. I'm throwing this challenge to vote off Brad. But, I will keep throwing out of this challenges if you want me to. I have to supporters.

 **CELESTE**

No. It's okay, I can get through this. No need for doing challenges.

 **ISABELLE**

I don't know about that. I'm going to throw this one. Just to be safe. Here.

 _[Isabelle gives Celeste an "eat me" food product.]_

 **CELESTE**

Is this an immunity idol?

 **ISABELLE**

Immunity idol? What's that? No, it's an "eat me" food product from Wonderland I found on the way here. You can have it. Maybe it will come in handy one day.

 **DIGBY**

Isabelle, sister, where are you?

 **ISABELLE**

Whew. I have to go, Celeste. Best of luck. Don't let him get to you. These are your friends, not his. Take them back.

 _[Isabelle gets to meet her brother.]_

 **CELESTE**

That's right. These are my friends and no one messes up with me, Celeste.

 _[She gets to go to the house. Meanwhile...]_

 **CYRUS**

I'm sorry. I can't let scholars into the house, especially really ugly, and annoying ones.

 **CELESTE**

You are in need of a liar!

 **CYRUS**

(laughs) A spanking? That's a good one. I have all of your friends inside. They're sleeping and eating to their heart's content. Thanks to my wood. I can give them anything they desire in return we just vote you off next. You do know that I'm going to keep them here through morning, so there's no way we can win. Then, we vote you off tomorrow. Afterwards, is Michelle, and then Kicks, and then K. K. Slider. Lyle is useless to me, but since I got rid of Timmy, and Tommy, they're my strongest allies, and wait there's more. You don't have anyone.

 _[Cyrus continues to laugh. Celeste gets very angry.]_

 **CELESTE**

THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!

 _[Celeste eats the "eat me" food product, and she grows up.]_

 **CYRUS**

What the-

 **CELESTE**

We are about to win this thing!

 **TORTIMER**

That's why she's pregnant, Dr. Shrunk, it's not that hard to understand.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I never get these soap operas.

 _[In the morning, Celeste in giant form takes the rest of the Reset Buccaneers while holding the house, and dropping them to Tortimer, and Dr. Shrunk.]_

 **CELESTE**

We're back. We win, Tortimer.

 **CYRUS**

You miserable scholar.

 **BRAD**

No, they beat us there. You look full-grown!

 **KAPP'N**

I like that cucumbers, because they like bananas.

 **TORTIMER**

Not so fast. It looks like the Reset Buccaneers are missing a music star?

 **CELESTE**

No. Not on my watch.

 **TORTIMER**

Here come a few more.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats bring more members, not Isabelle.]_

 **BRAD**

Yes. We won.

 **DIGBY**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

Nope. Wrong again. You're missing the secretary.

 **BRAD**

Isabelle? I'll punish her when I find her.

 _[Celeste brings K. K. Slider to Tortimer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And the Reset Buccaneers win invincibility!

 **ISABELLE**

I'm here, guys.

 **DIGBY**

Thanks, Isabelle, my sister.

 **ISABELLE**

Guys, seriously? We talked about this.

 **TORTIMER**

Calm down, while I'm talking. I'll have to sit on you, and you do not want Brewster to sit on you.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What about me? Ever think what I want.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Later that night, in the Reset Buccaneers' cabin...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Thanks again for saving me, Celeste. I guess I owe you one.

 **CELESTE**

Don't mention it. I was just trying to win.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh. Did you see my guitar playing?

 **CELESTE**

Yeah, I love that? You're wonderful, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I thought you liked musicians.

 **CELESTE**

I do. But the only reason I'll let you get away with being on the same team as me the seasons without filling a lawsuit and restraining order is because I like the guitar rather being a DJ. I mean, I don't like it when you want to be a DJ and dance with me. But in this game, we can forget about bad. I look you for you.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Jackpot! DJ K. K. is back in business!

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I was only being nice to K. K. Slider, because I need him as a reliable vote if we lose. Now, I know that he can be persuaded and worked, I need to work my peachy shoes on Kicks, and fast.

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Nook's Lucky Cats, I'm disappointed to see you here.

 **ISABELLE**

So am I, especially after-

 **TORTIMER**

Just kidding.

 **BRAD**

Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, and slept more we could have won.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh, calm down. But that when you arrived first doesn't prove anything.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

It was hard. It really came down to Brad, or Isabelle, my sister. I like my sister and all, but, I don't want her purposely throwing challenges so she can further herself in the game. That's just a cheap move.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Candy bars go to Kapp'n, Digby, Tom Nook who is still on my roster for some reason. Redd, Reese, and Michelle. (to Mr. Resetti, and Isabelle.) Villagers, this is the final candy bar of the evening. And it goes to...

Isabelle.

 _[Isabelle takes a candy bar to eat it.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

What?! I can't do this anymore! I've been away from my brother, Don too long.

 **TORTIMER**

Sorry, Resetti, but you have been eliminated.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I can't take it anymore.

 **REESE**

That's so sweet.

 **MR. RESETTI**

That is why I will spare both of my fellow villagers from what Don Resetti had to go through. I'm out of here. Because that's mean. Fine. Now, SCRAM!

 _[Mr. Resetti digs a hole, and goes underground to be sent the Surveillance Center to find his brother Don.]_

 **BRAD**

You are so dead next time. May the best villager win.

 **TORTIMER**

Well with Mr. Resetti gone, what will happen next? It's getting good. So, stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. The Lemon Cake Run

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XI - The Lemon Cake Run**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to have a slumber party in the woods. Cyrus isolated Celeste from his alliance while Isabelle and Brad were forming separate ones. Isabelle tried to console Celeste and give her an "eat me" food product from Wonderland without knowing it. In the end, despite Cyrus trying to throw the challenge, Celeste claim victory even won the loyalty of K. K. Slider. At the campfire ceremony, Isabelle was considered to go home, but ultimately, it was Mr. Resetti, who had less stunning plea about his need for his brother, Don Resetti, and with that with the competition.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

We've gone from twenty-two to thirteen without even realize it. What will happen next, and how much of the budget will be spent on my luxurious cabin? Find out right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 4_

 _[In the bathroom...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm so glad that Celeste respects me. I don't need Digby anymore. But, I don't need anyone anymore, not in micro blaze. Though were rough times.

 _[In his flashback, in the stage in Wonder City, K. K. Slider volunteers three villagers.]_

 **ROCCO**

Give me money.

 **PUDDLES**

I need more money.

 **ALFONSO**

Make me a cake.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I don't have money for you, freaks.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Those were really rough times.

 **DIGBY**

PSST! Hey, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What?

 **DIGBY**

Over here in the bathroom.

 _[K. K. Slider goes to the other bathroom, while Digby sits on a toilet.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What the- What do you want, Digby?

 **DIGBY**

I came to see if you're alright.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You're not that Celeste. She's the only one who gets to check up on me.

 _[Digby flushes the toilet. In his confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I can't believe this. Celeste is a tomboyish girl and a home-wrecker. Now I have to ensure that she gets voted off. I will do whatever it takes to win today's challenge.

 _[In reality, outside with Kicks, and Michelle...]_

 **KICKS**

So, what are we doing about Celeste?

 **MICHELLE**

What do you mean? We vote her off. She's a traitor, not to be trusted.

 **KICKS**

I'm not so sure, mate. But, since when is Celeste ever with me? She doesn't have a b-bone in her body.

 **MICHELLE**

You've ever been, but when she happened to her brother Blathers? That was pretty mean.

 **KICKS**

No, she was trying to defend her pride. There's a difference.

 **MICHELLE**

Try to smite. Nothing can change my vote.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY! Everyone sees dead set on Celeste if we lose this challenge today. I don't see why. Quite frankly, I will have to vote off Michelle because she's annoying. If anyone is falling from Celeste's behavior, it's Michelle's lack of care of compassion. I maybe be skunked, but I still have shoe in her heart.

 _[In reality, in the docks...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so Brewster, when I say go, you fling the interns into the water.

 **BREWSTER**

Okay, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

To see how long it will take them to drown. We need this important day for the challenge.

 _[Dr. Shrunk enters with a box.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Hey, guys. Guys!

 **TORTIMER**

Uh, what is it, Dr. Shrunk?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I just created, packaged, and marketed a new product.

 **TORTIMER**

In ten minutes?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yep.

 _[Tortimer opens the box.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Holy smokes, these are better than anything I've ever tasted. What do you call these?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I call them... Lemon cakes.

 **TORTIMER**

They are wonderful, my man. Incredible. We can make a fortune off these.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Thanks.

 **TORTIMER**

During today's challenge.

 _[Brewster puts his interns, and the lemon cakes into the cannon.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

What are you doing?

 **TORTIMER**

Getting ready for today's challenge.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

No! That product costs me my life savings.

 **TORTIMER**

Then you really need to start saving back up, Shrunk.

 _[Brewster blasts the interns, and the lemon cakes off of the cannon toward a certain village. In Dr. Shrunk's confession camera...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I'm seriously reconsidering my contract with this show. That was actually all of my money down the drain! GONE!

 _[In reality, in the campfire place...]_

 **REDD**

I smell Kicks' stinky fumes.

 **REESE**

Yeah, Redd. Why do you smell so bad?

 **DIGBY**

I don't want to talk about it.

 **ISABELLE**

Attention! This meeting is now in order. All in favor of being an alliance against Brad, please step forward.

 _[Digby pushes Tom Nook.]_

 **BRAD**

With this candle, good mean game.

 **ISABELLE**

That is all. You may sit back down.

 _[Brad sits down.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Oh, are we play musical chairs? I want to play, buckle!

 **BRAD**

Good. You're out.

 **KAPP'N**

NO!

 _[Tortimer's voice comes from the P. A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Attention, losers, we have a bit of an emergency situation. Please report to the dock chamber immediately. Thank you.

 **ISABELLE**

Come on, Tom, we can't waste time.

 **REESE**

Get up, Tom! Come on, greedy boy.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Finally. I never ever thought this day would come. But people actually know who I am. Now, it's time for me to work his business. I miss my twins, because they now work at the Nookling Junction.

 _[In reality, at the docks...]_

 **CYRUS**

So, what's up, Tortimer?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I'll tell you what's up.

 **TORTIMER**

My intern here, Dr. Shrunk got his lemon cakes blast.

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumber cakes!

 **TORTIMER**

No, they're lemon cakes.

 **KAPP'N**

LEMON CAKES!

 **TORTIMER**

Anyway, I blasted them to a village in the island which is a little ways from here.

 **TOM NOOK**

Why would you do that?

 **TORTIMER**

Hey, Tom Nook. I didn't even see you there.

 **TOM NOOK**

It's cool.

 **TORTIMER**

But, yeah. I blasted them in there because I felt like it. Your mission is to find a way to get to Animal Village, and sell some lemon cakes to the locals. First team to reach one hundred bells, and bring them back to me wins invincibility.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Go, go, GO!

 _[Later, with the Reset Buccaneers, they see a catapult.]_

 **CELESTE**

I thought you said you have to toss them, due to budget cuts.

 **TORTIMER**

I say a lot of things.

 _[Celeste grabs Cyrus by the hand.]_

 **CELESTE**

Ladies first!

 _[The catapult fires Celeste, and she flies toward Animal Village.]_

 **CYRUS**

Guys, get to the boat.

 _[The reset of the Reset Buccaneers ride on a boat.]_

 **CYRUS**

Full speed ahead!

 _[The boat sails away toward Animal Village. With Nooks' Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Oh, great. They're getting in the lead.

 **DIGBY**

Reese, Redd, and Isabelle, my sister, hop on.

 _[Digby, Isabelle, Redd, and Reese hop on another boat.]_

 **ISABELLE**

I can see nature across the ocean.

 **KAPP'N**

Lookout, lemon cakes, here we come!

 _[Kapp'n, and Tom Nook ride on his boat.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Anchors aweigh!

 _[His boat sails away, and he begins to whistle.]_

 **BRAD**

Seriously?

 _[Brad dives down, and swims toward Animal Village.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In Animal Village...]_

 **LYLE**

AW! Finally arrived. Home sweet home.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Between, Timmy, and Tommy being voted off, and building in my homeland, Animal Village, I was perfectly content to sit around and do nothing. (sighs)

 _[In reality...]_

 **CYRUS**

Come on, guys, we have to sell these.

 **KICKS**

I can't pick any of them up.

 **LYLE**

Man, those look good. (he eats them) Wow those are delicious.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Move it, Lyle.

 **MICHELLE**

Ah, stupendous.

 _[One moment, Celeste falls, and lands on Michelle. K. K. Slider laughs.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Come on.

 **CELESTE**

I'm sorry, Michelle.

 **MICHELLE**

Whatever. (grabs 5 lemon cakes)

 **CELESTE**

Kicks, can you come with me and help these cakes to sell.

 **KICKS**

I'll try, mate.

 _[With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **DIGBY**

Okay, now Reese, you grab some-

 _[Everyone gone off somewhere. Everything is silent.]_

 **DIGBY**

Reese? Great.

 **ISABELLE**

What, Digby?

 **DIGBY**

Nothing, sister. Just follow me.

 **ISABELLE**

Uh, bro, actually I think I'll go by myself.

 **DIGBY**

But, you're harmless.

 **ISABELLE**

I'll manage.

 _[Kapp'n, and Tom Nook leave the boat, and see lemon cakes.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Wow! Lemon cakes. Well done, mate.

 **TOM NOOK**

They're not- oh, never mind. Just grab some.

 _[Kapp'n falls asleep.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Okay, then.

 _[Meanwhile, Cyrus knocks on the door in the village. And a villager comes to met him._

 **BUNNIE**

Hello?

 **CYRUS**

Hey there, big boy. Wanna buy some lemon cakes?

 **BUNNIE**

I'll- I'll... (faints)

 _[Cyrus sees twenty-five bells.]_

 **CYRUS**

Here it is, sweetie.

 _[Michelle meets another villager.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Hello. My name is Michelle. And I will like to give you enough plenty of the very good time, sir.

 **JEREMIAH**

What did you say, young fella?

 **MICHELLE**

I said, I'm here to give you an opportunity-

 **JEREMIAH**

What? Speak up.

 **MICHELLE**

Do you have to buy some lemon cakes?

 **JEREMIAH**

Nope. Sorry. I'm not and all that new stuff. (slams the door)

 **MICHELLE**

AW... GEEZ!

 _[Digby talks to another villager.]_

 **DIGBY**

Hello, ma'am.

 **FAUNA**

Yes? Can I help you?

 **DIGBY**

You will buy all the lemon cakes.

 **FAUNA**

Yes, I'll buy all the lemon cakes.

 **DIGBY**

Oh wow. This is thirty bells. We're already one-third of the way there. BOOYAH!

 _[Lyle stares at the door.]_

 **LYLE**

Okay, time to sell these little bundles of joy.

 _[Lyle knocks the door, and Jack sees him.]_

 **JACK**

Hey there.

 _[Lyle screams, and shut the door.]_

 **LYLE**

That creepy pumpkin head.

 _[Meanwhile, with Brad, and Kapp'n…]_

 **BRAD**

Oh, come on. Sleeping already? How pathetic. Where are you, guys? Oh, these lemon cakes smell sour, and horrible. I have to sell these. Piece of cake.

 _[Tom Nook talks to two other villagers.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Hello. Would you be interested in buying some lemon cakes?

 **PIERCE AND PANGO**

What the heck are lemon cakes?

 **TOM NOOK**

They are a delectable treat that will make your friendships grow happily.

 **PIERCE**

Really? I'll buy them all. How much?

 **TOM NOOK**

Give me your hundred bells for everything.

 **PIERCE**

One hundred bells? We only have twenty.

 **TOM NOOK**

Twenty will do.

 _[Pierce and Pango give Tom Nook twenty bells, and he puts them hiding his apron. Meanwhile...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yeah! It's great to have business with you. I told you to buy lemon cakes. That's seventy bells right here.

 _[Celeste enters.]_

 **CELESTE**

K. K. Slider, did you just rob a bank?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

No, I forcefully made them buy my cakes.

 **CELESTE**

No. That's bad, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's nice you care.

 **CELESTE**

I don't.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I didn't care. I just want to win the challenge without causing any trouble.

 _[In reality...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I got seventy bells right here.

 **CELESTE**

That means we're almost done.

 **KICKS**

Let's grab the others who'll see how much they got.

 _[With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **REESE**

Where do you think we should look first, Redd?

 **REDD**

Look over there! It's a haunted house.

 _[Lightning flashes, many bats screech.]_

 **REESE**

Good idea.

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

Redd, is so nice. He tells me about this house, but he is one groovy cat.

 _[In reality, in the underground vault, there are hundreds of bells, jewels, and treasures.]_

 **REESE**

Oh my. Look at all this gold. Just laying out here.

 **SOMEONE'S VOICE**

That's mine, I say.

 **REESE**

What?

 _[Reese, and Redd see a rabbit villager named Snake.]_

 **SNAKE**

All that gold that's me and my gold. See? You can't just go in and steal something that's already been stolen, eh? This here is my stash. My buddy doesn't want his stash to see the yeah. So, if you want to live, and see I get your two yellow pots of my property, yeah?

 **REESE**

Bring it on, thief.

 _[The three fight, while fade to black. Screen appears. Meanwhile, back with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CELESTE**

So, what did we earn?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I got seventy bells.

 **CYRUS**

I got twenty-five.

 **KICKS**

And Celeste, and I got five.

 **LYLE**

Well, whoop-de-do. That's one hundred. Now let's get off this island. Jack's here.

 **CYRUS**

We just need to get to the water.

 _[Digby arrives.]_

 **DIGBY**

Not so fast!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Digby, what are you doing in here?

 **DIGBY**

I can't let you guys win. I won't let Celeste steal your love, Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Say, what? What are you talking about?

 **DIGBY**

I see the way you two look at each other, and I won't let it happen. I'll tell you. You will pay the price.

 _[Digby throws a stone, and hits Cyrus.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Cyrus!

 **CYRUS**

Too weak. Find another way.

 **MICHELLE**

Somebody has to get him.

 **LYLE**

I'll do it.

 _[Lyle grabs Cyrus.]_

 **DIGBY**

They will pay.

 _[Digby sends robots to attack the Reset Buccaneers.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Yikes! Let's get out of here!

 _[Back in the underground vault...]_

 **REESE**

Ah-ha! We just got ourselves a couple of thousand bells.

 **REDD**

You're right, Reese.

 **REESE**

Yeah, let's get back.

 _[Back with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

So, what do we get?

 **DIGBY**

I got fifty-five bells.

 **TOM NOOK**

(showing twenty bells from his apron) I just got twenty bells.

 **ISABELLE**

I'm broke. So am I.

 **REESE**

Redd and I mucked some bad guys. WHOOPEE!

 **REDD**

First, I was like kick, then I was like pop! Then I did that's really cool spin diamond, BOOM! BAM! WHACK! They were down. It was crazy.

 **BRAD**

Okay, that's where that useless story. How many bells did you get?

 **REESE**

I think two thousand.

 **BRAD**

Two thousand?

 **TOM NOOK**

That means we got two thousand and seventy-five bells.

 **DIGBY**

We got this in the bag. Let's go back to the Island.

 _[Meanwhile, back with the Reset Buccaneers, they are fighting with the robots.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Michelle, hold my bells while I'd protect the villagers.

 **MICHELLE**

Get back. I got this.

 **LYLE**

Guys, I'm going to go back since I have Cyrus.

 _[A robot fires, and Lyle dodges.]_

 **CELESTE**

Go, Michelle! Every time, you kill an enemy, you'll get bells. That's ninety-five now. And now one hundred. You go get them. Now let's get-

 _[Five robots surround Celeste, screaming, but K. K. Slider rescues her. A time bomb activates.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Wait, you! Everyone, get off the island, now! I will pull the enemies back.

 **CELESTE**

Michelle, no!

 **MICHELLE**

I said, GO!

 _[As the Reset Buccaneers escape the island, the bomb explodes, and the island sinks into the sea, while Michelle is blasting off again.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back at camp, in Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

And since Nook's Lucky Cats suffered a little to no causalities, and brought me two thousand and seventy-five bells. They're today's big winners. That means Nook's Lucky Cats win invincibility.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Hey, where's my lemon cakes?

 _[Brewster slaps Dr. Shrunk.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Anyways, the Reset Buccaneers, pick a loser. Because tonight, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony.

 _[Later, Cyrus wakes up from being injured.]_

 **CYRUS**

I have a splitting headache.

 **CELESTE**

Hey, Cyrus. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.

 **CYRUS**

No problem.

 **CELESTE**

Why did you do it?

 **CYRUS**

Because, I wasn't about to be stranded with K. K. Slider, and Michelle, crying over their dead girlfriend. I knew these robots are powerful. I could sense them.

 **CELESTE**

But you're not good.

 **CYRUS**

That's because I can withstand high amounts of physical energy.

 **CELESTE**

Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think this is a true story of a little core.

 **CYRUS**

Yeah, I think so. But, could you just do me one little thing?

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I don't know what it was. But when K. K. Slider saved me, I liked it. I haven't been studied books in weeks. So, that was like a wake-up moment. The day when Michelle was the villain, and K. K. Slider is my hero is the day. I reconsider what's in front of me, and that day, it's today.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Yeah, my head. Making nice with that junior scholar is a small price to pay for getting rid of a threat. I still control that goodies alliance in my palm. It's still all going smoothly.

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Wow. Not only did you not bring any bells, thanks to Michelle. But, you also abandoned your one teammate on the enemy infested island only to have it explode. Good work, guys. That's awesome. My paycheck will be huge this week.

 _[Celeste sighs]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any who, candy bars for Kicks, Celeste, Cyrus, and Lyle.

 _[Lyle cheers.]_

 **TORTIMER**

This is the final candy bar. And it goes to...

K. K. Slider.

 _[K. K. Slider take the candy bar to eat.]_

 **MICHELLE**

What?! You guys voted me off on that double-crossing musician.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

BOO! You're a sissy girl-mayor. An old joke for you.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

I'm terribly sorry, Michelle, because the villagers have spoken. Do you have any last words, mayor.

 **MICHELLE**

Fine, whatever. I'm doing fine. I'll crush all of you in the mountain anyway. And another thing, if there's any evil, don't trust him.

 **TORTIMER**

Alright. Brewster, blast her off.

 **MICHELLE**

And another thing, I'll never really lied to-

 _[Brewster blasts Michelle off from Tortimer Island, while she screaming.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, that was intense. Find out, who will ever blow off the island next? And what's in store for the final twelve? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Franklin's Cooking Contest Part 1

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XII - Franklin's Cooking Contest Part 1**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers were struggling between certain dynamics on their teams. Meanwhile, lemon cakes. The challenge was to sell as many lemon cakes as possible to the local villagers. In the end, Digby caused the island to explode with Michelle on it, leaving Nook's Lucky Cats victory. Cyrus once again tricked Celeste into a truce, and together Michelle was eliminated.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

But, what happened to today's episode? Find out right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 4_

 _[Outside of the cabin, Tortimer is talking on the phone.]_

 **TORTIMER**

No, Olaf, there's no more room in the budget to put you in the show. Plus, this is like episode twelve. Why didn't you call earlier? Oh, yeah.

 _[Brewster enters.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Mr. Tortimer. This is an emergency.

 _[In the Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

I see.

 **GRAMS**

Kapp'n… my son.

 **TORTIMER**

Is she going to die?

 **BREWSTER**

I think so.

 _[Tortimer zaps Grams.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Why did you do that?

 **TORTIMER**

It's my show. She'll respond she signed the contract.

 **BREWSTER**

No, sir. I didn't have any time to get the contracts.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh, so she's actually dead. Oh well.

 **BREWSTER**

Tortimer, no one has eaten a decent meal in weeks. We need food.

 **TORTIMER**

I don't know anything about comedy, but the lack of food gives me a great idea for today's challenge.

 _[In the campfire place...]_

 **KICKS**

I can't believe we're down to the five of us.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I know. Tortimer does even announce the merge yet.

 **KICKS**

If we keep going down to numbers, there not be any more buccaneers.

 **LYLE**

Yeah, and I want to win one million bells.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don't we all.

 **CYRUS**

I'm just upset that we lost, again. Thanks to your no good friend, Digby.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hey, if he wants me, he want me. I don't judge.

 **CYRUS**

Yes, but his psychopathic lust cost us the challenge. Which is the reason we're down to five in the first place.

 **LYLE**

Let's not point fingers, now.

 **KICKS**

I know I can smell those fumes.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hey, where's Celeste?

 **CYRUS**

Again with the asking dumb questions. If she's not here, she's doing it because she want to, not because she has to. She's only isolating herself at this point.

 _[In the beach, Celeste is resting.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Celeste.

 _[Isabelle enters.]_

 **ISABELLE**

I know, what happened last night. What's going on? Why did you voted off Michelle, my mayor? Celeste!

 **CELESTE**

I think I'm...

 **ISABELLE**

What? What?!

 **CELESTE**

I think I'm in love with K. K. Slider.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

There, I said it. Is everyone happy now? That's why wouldn't get dance with me. That's why I never file a restraining order or press charges when he gets a lot of albums. Okay?

 _[In reality, in Nook's Lucky Cats' cabin...]_

 **BRAD**

Well, I'm glad we won yesterday, guys. You are not getting mad at me as much as usual.

 **TOM NOOK**

Gee, thanks.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Now that Michelle is gone, everyone keeps looking at me for leadership. Regardless, if we were on different teams this whole out in the open thing is becoming a little overwhelming. If she was as big as a threat as people say that she was, what if they target me? Just because, elimination by association. Ever heard of it?

 _[In reality...]_

 **REDD**

I'm hungry.

 **REESE**

I'm hungry, too.

 **KAPP'N**

Me, too.

 **DIGBY**

Come to think of it. We haven't eaten in at least two days. Where's Tortimer in this challenge? Maybe the reward won't be life-threatening.

 **REESE**

Maybe we'll get our own personal rifles.

 **DIGBY**

No. Does anyone know how to make food like a waffle or something?

 **REESE**

I can make blue waffles.

 **BRAD**

I can cook, and you know I can.

 **TOM NOOK**

We've tasted your cooking last season. I think we're okay.

 **KAPP'N**

I can cook cucumber sandwiches.

 **DIGBY**

You know how to cook, Kapp'n?

 **KAPP'N**

Sandwiches, buckle!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

When I was a little kappa, my mother taught me how to make sandwiches. They were so yummy. All I have to do is that the secret ingredient. Poison ivy, but don't tell anyone it's a secret.

 _[In reality...]_

 **REESE**

Oh, great. Digby, you want to know what I want to be when I grow up?

 **DIGBY**

What, Reese?

 **REESE**

A singer! (begins to sing)

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Reese has been more obnoxious than usual lately, and it's driving me insane. Even though, we are supposed to be an alliance. She might have to go next.

 _[In reality...]_

 **ISABELLE**

MMM. These sandwiches are amazing.

 **TOM NOOK**

So much better than Brad served.

 **BRAD**

Hey.

 **REDD**

Delicious!

 **KAPP'N**

I have no idea what it tastes like.

 **REDD**

Thank you, Kapp'n.

 **REESE**

That's when you learn in French.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Thanks my secret ingredient. I can make everyone of the most young malicious sandwiches ever. Everyone is so happy.

 _[In reality, in the Desert, Franklin, and his servant walk in the desert.]_

 **TANGY**

We're almost there.

 **FRANKLIN**

Alright.

 **TANGY**

No cheering yet. We need to step the horrors at these ingredients from repeating.

 **FRANKLIN**

As much as we want for food.

 **TANGY**

We better hurry up, or get out us there. Why didn't we take the track during this time?

 **FRANKLIN**

The track is broken.

 **TANGY**

Gee. That's all.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 **TORTIMER**

Nook's Lucky Cats, why aren't you eating your generously provided bowls of gruel?

 **ISABELLE**

I think there's an eyeball in my gruel.

 **TOM NOOK**

Kapp'n already made us some breakfast.

 **TORTIMER**

(angry) What? Nobody cooks food around here, but me.

 **LYLE**

Uh, you're not a cook. Brewster pushes the food out of the garbage.

 _[Brewster throws food from the garbage can.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Besides the point today's challenge you don't have to worry about food, because you'll eat some exotic food.

 **KAPP'N**

I like eating exotic food.

 **BRAD**

So do I.

 **TORTIMER**

I will split you all into two teams of six. The Reset Buccaneers, and Nook's Lucky Cats have to rest on the next episode. There will not be an elimination. Brewster will serve the exotic food to you. When you eat it well, you're safe. When you do not eat because it's disgusting, you're out. First team to finish with ten exotic food wins advantage. Actually, there is part one of the challenge.

 **REESE**

Oh my goodness. What is about exotic food. There are so yummy, I can eat it!

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

Wow. Exotic foods are going to be delicious. I hope that Kapp'n is having an opportunity for having a meal. Let's get hungry.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, Tom Nook, Brad, Reese, Kapp'n, K. K. Slider, and Lyle, you are in the blue team. That leads Isabelle, Digby, Celeste, Kicks, Redd, and Cyrus, you are in the red team.

 **REESE**

Let's eat the food, right Redd?

 **REDD**

Okay.

 **ISABELLE**

Here we go, brother.

 **DIGBY**

I'm on it.

 **TORTIMER**

For your first dish is... Apple fritter. Dig in.

 **KAPP'N**

APPLE FRITTER! YAY!

 _[Everyone eats apple fritter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

All of have finished eating apple fritter. The second dish is a cucumber sandwich.

 **KAPP'N**

I love cucumbers!

 _[Everyone eats cucumber sandwiches.]_

 **TORTIMER**

All of you have finished eating cucumber sandwich. The third dish is a boneless chick leg.

 **TOM NOOK**

I like to eat meat.

 _[Everyone eats chicken leg.]_

 **TORTIMER**

All of you have finished eating a chicken leg. The fourth is getting harder. Pig brains.

 **BRAD**

This is getting so weird.

 _[In Brad's confession camera...]_

 **BRAD**

I don't know how to eat brains like a zombie. It is so cruel, and vile. If I get disgust, I won't be an advantage to go for a cooking challenge.

 _[In reality, everyone eats pig brains, except K. K. Slider.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I am not eating it, it's disgusting.

 **TORTIMER**

K. K. Slider, you're out. Next, here comes fish sticks.

 **REESE**

Oh yeah.

 _[Everyone eats fish sticks.]_

 **TORTIMER**

All of you have finished eating fish sticks. You're halfway there, only eleven of you left. Here come grasshoppers.

 **BRAD**

EWW! These insects are gross.

 _[Everyone eats grasshoppers, except Brad, and Tom Nook.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

That's horrible. It's disgusting.

 **TORTIMER**

Tom Nook, Brad, you're out. Next is meatballs.

 **KAPP'N**

Meatballs? Yummy!

 _[Everyone eats meatballs except Redd.]_

 **REDD**

I can't eat this.

 **TORTIMER**

Redd, you're done. here come the eighth dish. Skunk spray juice.

 **KAPP'N**

AHH!

 _[Everybody drinks skunk spray juice, except Reese, Cyrus, and Digby.]_

 **TORTIMER**

All three of you are out. Here come the ninth dish, it's horse blood.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh, no!

 _[Everybody eat horse blood except Isabelle, Celeste, and Lyle.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Isabelle, Celeste, Lyle, you're out.

 **LYLE**

Ah, come on.

 **TORTIMER**

Here comes the last dish, and it's...

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I'm so hungry I can taste one more exotic food. If we win the advantage, we can do today's challenge. The real one. It's going to get funny.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm full to eat. With that, I must eat one more time. If I eat too much no matter what, maybe we'll lose the challenge. Even though, Grams is alright though.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

A spider.

 **KAPP'N**

Spider? No!

 _[Kapp'n runs away, while Kicks eats the spider.]_

 **KICKS**

That's delicious.

 **TORTIMER**

And with that, the red team win advantage.

 **KICKS**

Oh, great. We won!

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I'm so glad, that I won the advantage. Now I can cook even more faster than this. If we win the challenge, I think Brad is going home. Let the shoes begin to shine. And yet, I wonder if there is no elimination. I know there's the first part challenge ended. On to the second part which is elimination.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Because of this, the Reset Buccaneers, and Nook's Lucky Cats have returned to normal.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Aw! We are five again against the seven.

 **TORTIMER**

In the second part of the food challenge, you'll be cooking your own dishes.

 **KAPP'N**

I like cooking.

 **ISABELLE**

Let's try not to burn the kitchen.

 **TORTIMER**

To elaborate a little more, you need to cook our interns a three-course meal. Because our graciously given bowls of granite are apparently distasteful.

 **DIGBY**

You feed your interns granite.

 **TORTIMER**

Like we have enough money in the budget for anything. But, anyways, the three courses are the entrée, the main course, and the dessert. You probably should split up the work to make things easier. The kitchen is that way. Hop on it. You have until sundown. First team with the highest score wins invincibility. Ready, start cooking.

 _[The two teams begin to work.]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, what will happen in the next episode? There's going to be the second part of the challenge. Will Kapp'n go to make Cucumber sandwiches for us? Will there be more disgusting food to make? Answers next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Franklin's Cooking Contest Part 2

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XIII - Franklin's Cooking Contest Part 2**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to eat exotic foods. Some of them were delicious, and some of them were gross. Meanwhile, Franklin, and Tangy were walking toward the camp. Some villagers refused to eat, or needed to throw up. In the end, Kapp'n saw a spider for the dish. He was afraid, and ran away from the table. Kicks ate the spider, claiming for the red team win. With the Reset Buccaneers, and Nook's Lucky Cats have returned to normal, I commanded both teams that this was the first part of the challenge. I also told them to do the second challenge, the cooking contest.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now, what will happened during the second part of the challenge? Is Kapp'n make more cucumber sandwiches? Will Franklin, and Tangy arrive? Find out today on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 5_

 _[In the kitchen...]_

 **BRAD**

Alright, I say we make soup. Some ham, bacon, and a chocolate cake. Hustle!

 **KAPP'N**

Yeah! It's good ingredient time!

 **TOM NOOK**

I can make an amazing soup. Just watch me.

 **BRAD**

Does anyone else want a specific job?

 **KAPP'N**

I'll be the secret ingredient plan. YAY!

 _[Two villagers arrive.]_

 **BOOMER**

Stop right there, criminal scum, don't eat it.

 **ISABELLE**

Why?

 **BOOMER**

It's made of-

 _[Tortimer activates a trap door.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Pesky penguin villagers always get in the dining hall.

 _[In the other kitchen...]_

 **CELESTE**

I say we can make an oyster appetizer, a spaghetti entrée, and a raspberry soufflé for dessert.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

We don't have to cook on them?

 **CELESTE**

Yeah. Kicks, and Lyle will work on the oysters. I'll put you in charge of the spaghetti, and Cyrus, and I work in soufflé.

 **CYRUS**

Great.

 **CELESTE**

Let's go, people.

 _[In the Reset Buccaneers' kitchen table...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

HMM... I know spaghetti has something to do with water, but what?

 _[K. K. Slider puts uncooked spaghetti pasta into a large pot.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yep. That looks about right.

 _[In table 1...]_

 **KICKS**

Okay, mate, so I am going put the paper towels. You are going to open the oyster shells, and shuck them.

 **LYLE**

How do you shuck oysters?

 **KICKS**

I don't know I heard on a cooking TV show at once.

 **LYLE**

Darn it!

 _[In table 3...]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, are you ready, Cyrus?

 **CYRUS**

Ready as ever.

 **CELESTE**

Okay. Can you go get the flour, and the eggs? This simply has to be perfect.

 **CYRUS**

Yeah, perfect. (imitates Celeste) Now, it's simply has to be perfect. (in normal) I'll show you to perfect it.

 **CELESTE**

What was that, Cyrus? Sorry, I couldn't here you.

 **CYRUS**

Oh, nothing. I'm just so excited that we get to spend time together. You know, after our big fight.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, me too. This is gonna be so much fun. It gets my mind off of things.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Trying to pretend to be nice to Celeste is killing my cheeks. Literally, I was straining so many muscles to make a smile for her that I think I almost pulled my physical reflex cortex. I cannot hurt that reflex. That would be bad.

 _[In reality, back with Nook's Lucky Cats, in table 1...]_

 **BRAD**

How's that soup coming, greedy raccoon?

 **TOM NOOK**

It's going good.

 **BRAD**

Speak up, Nook, the master hand give you a voice. Didn't it?

 **TOM NOOK**

The soup is going perfectly, Brad, sir.

 **BRAD**

Good.

 _[In Brad's confession camera...]_

 **BRAD**

Gosh, I miss the old days when I could actually boss these losers around. Maybe this time, we'll hit it big time and they'll vote one of the weaker people off. I mean, come on. Who keeps around the skunk shoemaker, a white dog guitarist, an owl daughter of the scholar, and a weasel that sells home projects. I think my only real competition is that alpaca furniture salesman, and even then what is he going to do? Turn into the Nooklings, and play with me?

 _[In reality, in table 2...]_

 **BRAD**

How was that salad coming along? Kind of dog with a bell on her hair.

 **ISABELLE**

You know that's not my name.

 **BRAD**

Where are you instructed to speak private? I don't think you were. Speak only unless spoken to.

 **ISABELLE**

But you're speaking to-

 **BRAD**

Silence!

 _[In Isabelle's confession camera...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, seriously. Who decided it would be fun to keep around Brad? This is what happens when you keep psychos on your team past episode 1.

 _[In reality...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Digby, my brother, can't you just use a cookbook to make all of this food?

 **DIGBY**

I could, but it's a 50/50 shot. I mean, I could blow the whole place sky-high.

 **ISABELLE**

Um, with the shot, if that happens, we lose, we just vote off Brad. Win an alliance, remember?

 _[In table 3...]_

 **KAPP'N**

(singing) Secret ingredient, secret ingredient. (hums) It's secret ingredient, that's the secret. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

 _[Boomer and Hopper see Kapp'n.]_

 **HOPPER**

There he is. We got to stop him!

 **BOOMER**

Wow! If we stare that, it's going to make me so mad.

 **HOPPER**

Calm down, Boomer. He's our friend. We'll find a way to stop him. We can't go through the gate, so let's take an aerial approach.

 _[Meanwhile, with the Reset Buccaneers' kitchen, in table 1, K. K. Slider is snoozing. Suddenly, lots of bubbles come from the pot.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What's that smell? It smells good.

 _[Celeste's voice is heard by K. K. Slider.]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, Cyrus. The soufflé is ready. Can you take it out while I check on with the others? Thanks.

 _[Celeste enters to talk with K. K. Slider.]_

 **CELESTE**

K. K. Slider, did you even bother to cook anything?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Uh, duh. Spaghetti a'la K. K. Slider?

 **CELESTE**

All you did was to put pasta and water.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's only giving Franklin's culinary school. Although, it tasted better.

 **CELESTE**

(giggles) Here. Let me show you how to cook real spaghetti.

 _[Cyrus sees K. K. Slider, and Celeste making spaghetti. She is angry. She puts the soufflé down. In his confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Just when I think I've got a solid voting strategy to get rid of Celeste. She goes ahead and gets a boyfriend, and K. K. Slider of all people. Things just went from easy to horrifically difficult.

 _[In reality, in Roost Cafeteria's main room. Tortimer tells the villagers.]_

 **TORTIMER**

You guys have fifteen minutes. Make it snappy.

 _[In the Reset Buccaneers' kitchen table 1...]_

 **CELESTE**

And voila! Spaghetti.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Wow that's so good. You're so sweet, Celeste. Way too good for my guitar's backside.

 **CELESTE**

Who needs to say, I don't like my name in the little groom.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I can't believe I just said that.

 _[In table 2...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh.

 **CELESTE**

What's wrong?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I don't know. I think those pills that I stole from Tortimer yesterday.

 **CELESTE**

What pills? K. K. Slider?!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm just going to lay down.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, everyone, bring the dishes here.

 _[Lyle, Kicks, and Cyrus come to see Celeste, and K. K. Slider.]_

 **CELESTE**

Well, it's not fit for a king, but it'll have to do.

 _[K. K. Slider groans in pain. Meanwhile, with Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, slime balls, what do we have?

 **TOM NOOK**

We have a delicious chicken noodle soup with lentils.

 **ISABELLE**

We have a garden salad with tomatoes, and pickles.

 **KAPP'N**

I have a cake.

 **BRAD**

Awesome. I got this in the bag.

 **ISABELLE**

We. It's 'WE'!

 **BRAD**

Whatever, secretary.

 _[Boomer, and Hopper sees Nook's Lucky Cats.]_

 **HOPPER**

Now's our chance to drop in.

 _[Boomer ties Hopper, and lower him to the kitchen.]_

 **BOOMER**

Oh! The rope is too tight in my waste.

 **HOPPER**

Just keep your voice low. I'm sorry it's too tight.

 **BOOMER**

It's really tight.

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, let's take this outside to tell-

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh, okay. Here's something comes.

 _[K. K. Slider burps from the distance. Lyle coughs.]_

 **LYLE**

Excuse me.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[Outside, Tortimer, Franklin, and Tangy sit on judges' seats.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, what do you have for me, Reset Buccaneers?

 **CELESTE**

Well first, we have a... a crispy oyster appetizer.

 _[Tortimer, Franklin, and Tangy eat oysters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Not bad. Little dry. Okay, really dry. Okay fine, it's burnt. What do you think, Franklin?

 **FRANKLIN**

I think it sucked.

 **TORTIMER**

What about you, Tangy?

 **TANGY**

It tastes kind of good.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, second course, please.

 **LYLE**

Okay, we have spaghetti for you. And it's...

 **TORTIMER**

Ash! Next.

 **CYRUS**

Our final dish was on my partner Celeste's idea. It's a raspberry compote soufflé topped off with wild berries from Animal Village to add not only decoration, but also blast of sweet flavor.

 _[Tortimer, Franklin, and Tangy eat the soufflé.]_

 **TORTIMER**

The only blast I'm getting is a blast of burned berries, and a hint of sweet like maple?

 **CYRUS**

Oh, yeah. That was my idea.

 **TORTIMER**

I wouldn't admit to this dish. Franklin?

 **FRANKLIN**

This isn't bad, but still sucked.

 **TORTIMER**

Tangy?

 **TANGY**

It's kind of good.

 **TORTIMER**

I'm going to give the overall dishes a two, and since Tangy is clearly pondering around, I'm going to say she give you a one. So it looks like I'm the generous judge.

 _[With Nook's Lucky Cats...]_

 **BRAD**

Okay, we're up next, maggots, grab the food.

 _[Boomer and Hopper sees them.]_

 **HOPPER**

Now's our chance.

 **BOOMER**

Too tight.

 **KAPP'N**

Let me get the cake.

 _[Kapp'n sees Boomer.]_

 **KAPP'N**

A spider!

 **BOOMER**

Let get it burn.

 _[Outside...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Wow, guys, that really is-

 _[Boomer's bomb explodes Roost Cafeteria.]_

 **BRAD**

Our food!

 **TORTIMER**

Completely ignoring the fact that Roost Cafeteria is no longer with us? Good grief! It tastes like armpits. Yuck!

 **KAPP'N**

Wait! I have the cake.

 _[Kapp'n shows the cake.]_

 **CELESTE**

We're so good, guys.

 **TORTIMER**

Wow. This looks promising.

 _[Tortimer, Franklin, and Tangy eat the cake.]_

 **FRANKLIN**

Incredible.

 **TORTIMER**

It's great. This is the best cake I've ever had.

 **BRAD**

Cool.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats cheer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And our winners are-

 _[Hopper interrupts Tortimer.]_

 **HOPPER**

Wait!

 **TORTIMER**

It's that penguin villager again.

 **KAPP'N**

Wait that's my friend.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, what is your friend doing here?

 **KICKS**

Kapp'n has friends?

 **HOPPER**

I came to warn you about paydays' food.

 **TORTIMER**

When it's about what? It's delicious.

 **HOPPER**

No. He has a special secret ingredient to it.

 **TORTIMER**

Which makes it good. Get with the program guide.

 **HOPPER**

It's not where you think it is! The secret ingredient is...

 **KAPP'N**

CUCUMBERS!

 **TORTIMER, FRANKLIN, AND TANGY**

What?! Cucumbers?!

 _[They vomit.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I give you a zero. The Reset Buccaneers win invincibility.

 _[The reset buccaneers cheer.]_

 **CELESTE**

That was close.

 **CYRUS**

So close. Hmm...

 **TORTIMER**

Let's get this elimination over with.

 _[Later...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Hey guys, now it might be our best shot at getting rid of Brad.

 **DIGBY**

I don't think that's a good idea. Kapp'n totally spoiled up this time. Dumber than usual. I'm voting for him. Alliance or not?

 **ISABELLE**

We need to be in this together for our team.

 **TOM NOOK**

I don't know if you're right this time, Isabelle. Sorry.

 **BRAD**

Hey, fools, while you're busy feeling sorry for yourselves that Kapp'n cost us the challenge by sucking, why don't you get out there, and help me clean up?

 **TOM NOOK**

On second thought...

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

That was totally gross, and sour. I don't even want to talk about it. Candy bars go to Digby, Reese, Redd, Tom Nook, and Isabelle. The final candy bar goes to...

Kapp'n, I hate to do this, because you made me eat your cucumbers. The last candy bar goes to you.

 _[Kapp'n gets a candy bar to eat.]_

 **BRAD**

What?! I can't believe-

 **TORTIMER**

Nope. No time. No more talking. Episode's almost over. Get in the cannon. You can rant later.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **BRAD**

THIS ISN'T OVER!

 _[Tortimer, and Dr. Shrunk blast Brad off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I just need to go and take a shower, then. Dr. Shrunk, you end this episode.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Awesome. What exciting new twist will Tortimer thrown in along the way? Will Kapp'n ever dodge the ridicule of his teammates? And will Celeste ever admit her feelings for K. K. Slider to his face? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 **FRANKLIN**

Happy Thanksgiving!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. The Mansion's Haunted Maze

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XIV - The Mansion's Haunted Maze**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Dr. Shrunk appears.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The villagers' cooking skills were put to the test, and while some villagers cooked up something delicious, others didn't to say the least. Kapp'n made everyone eat cucumber sandwiches, and then cucumber cake costing Nook's Lucky Cats the win. However, Isabelle saw this as her one golden opportunity, and gave Brad the old heave-ho.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

What will happen next? And where's Tortimer? Find out right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 5_

 _[Night. In the Reset Buccaneers' cabin, the villagers are sleeping. Isabelle sneaks the villagers, and talks to Celeste quietly.]_

 **ISABELLE**

PSST. Celeste.

 _[Celeste wakes up.]_

 **CELESTE**

Hey, Isabelle, what's up?

 **ISABELLE**

We just got rid of Brad. But, just good because things will be a lot, less tense around camp.

 **CELESTE**

That's good.

 **ISABELLE**

So, how are things between you and K. K. Slider?

 **CELESTE**

Well...

 **ISABELLE**

They're not going well?

 **CELESTE**

It's just... it feels right, but wrong at the same time. You know?

 **ISABELLE**

I guess, I'm going to have to throw the challenge tomorrow so you guys can have some quality bonding time.

 _[Cyrus is still sleeping. Meanwhile, in his confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

I got it all on tape this time. (rewinds the tape, hearing Isabelle's voice command) that secretary is going down.

 _[In reality, the next morning, outside the camp...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome losers, to today's challenge.

 **DIGBY**

Um, where's the challenge?

 **TORTIMER**

Right up there.

 _[Tortimer shows the villagers up there. It is a haunted house.]_

 **TORTIMER**

High on top of Tortimer Hill.

 _[The house has filled with ghosts, and the cliff's rocks fall down.]_

 **CYRUS**

Is this hill another volcano?

 **TORTIMER**

Did I say it was?

 **CYRUS**

You never tell us anything that we actually need to know.

 **TORTIMER**

Precisely. Today's challenge will test your navigating skills, and your team skills. Hidden in the haunted mansion are very valuable paintings of knotty ladies.

 **LYLE**

What does have to do with any-

 **TORTIMER**

However, since it was abandoned when the show ended, everything has gone to smithereens. Now, Jack reside in there, blocking the exit, waiting for unsuspecting victims to fall into his ghostly clutches. Your mission is to-

 **CELESTE**

Oh, let me guess. Go through the haunted house, avoid obstacles you believe me put there, and be the first one on the other side without being caught by Jack.

 **TORTIMER**

Hey, I was supposed to say that.

 **CELESTE**

Figures.

 **TORTIMER**

Brewster, taser gun please.

 **BREWSTER**

Yes, sir.

 _[Brewster stuns Celeste.]_

 **CYRUS**

Cool. Can I try?

 **CELESTE**

What? No!

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Hmm... morbus shot.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Oh, I love races, especially the ones with a little horseback riding, but the ghosts are a little concerning.

 **TORTIMER**

And for making me eat cucumbers last night. Zap Kapp'n, Brewster.

 _[Brewster stuns Kapp'n.]_

 **KAPP'N**

OW! Brewster stop!

 **REDD**

I know that Kapp'n can't feel the pain. He's a kappa.

 **TORTIMER**

Since when can you understand about Kapp'n?

 **ISABELLE**

Let's not to talk about it, right now.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, start the challenge while I go recover from eating cucumbers yesterday. You guys will find Go-Karts there to drive you up to the mansion.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[The villagers drive. They see the haunted house.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

HA! See, Celeste, I told you I was the fastest guy around.

 **CELESTE**

But I guess you did.

 _[Cyrus gets a car crash, groaning. In his confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

So, apparently, K. K. Slider, and Celeste are like a thing now. It's super gross, but super enticing because K. K. Slider will do anything to impress Celeste. All I have to do is make him throw the challenge. Everyone sees him as both a weak link, and a threat and vote him off. That leaves Celeste stranded alone, and vulnerable, and then I'll make my move to eliminate her. (laughs)

 _[In reality, Redd drives to the top.]_

 **REDD**

I'm here at the top.

 **REESE**

Oh yeah!

 _[Reese accidentally bumped into Redd.]_

 **REESE**

Two hundred points for me!

 **KAPP'N**

Yeah, oh- I don't even know how to steer. YAY!

 **CELESTE**

Okay, let's go in guys.

 **TORTIMER**

Not so fast. You can't go searching through the mansion until all of your teammates are here.

 **CYRUS**

Where are they?

 _[Isabelle, and Digby arrive.]_

 **DIGBY**

We're right here.

 **CYRUS**

Not you.

 _[Tom Nook enters.]_

 **KAPP'N**

YAY! Those car-

 **ISABELLE**

No, it's just Tom Nook. That's our whole team. So let's get cracking.

 _[Some villagers go inside.]_

 **CELESTE**

If you don't find them, we're going to lose.

 _[Cyrus accidentally knock off Celeste.]_

 **CYRUS**

Oops. Must be the wind. Hey, K. K. Slider, you really want to impress Celeste.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh, yeah.

 **CYRUS**

Scholars love a guy that can throw challenges.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What? But then we lose. And how about that?

 **CYRUS**

Okay, fine. I thought you really wanted your dream girl. The girl you apparently would do anything for. HMPH! Guess I was wrong. I guess she'll be stuck with that mayor, Michelle, when this is all over.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

No, I won't let that happen. If she wants me to throw the challenge, then I'll throw the challenge.

 **CYRUS**

Glad we see eye-to-eye.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

This is easier than getting Mr. Resetti to touch himself.

 _[In reality, the remaining villagers enter.]_

 **CYRUS**

Well, it's about time. What took you guys so long?

 **LYLE**

The car broke down, and Kicks couldn't put anything up.

 **KICKS**

Sorry, mates.

 **CELESTE**

No time for sorry. So, let's go.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In the haunted house...]_

 **REESE**

Whoa, guys. Look at all these doors.

 **TOM NOOK**

Which one should we choose?

 **KAPP'N**

Hey, who says that?

 **ISABELLE**

We've got over there. It's just Tom.

 **KAPP'N**

Ghosts, I'm coming.

 _[Kapp'n runs to a door, and he disappears.]_

 **REDD**

Kapp'n ran to a fake door.

 **REESE**

Oh yeah, what do we do now, guys?

 **TOM NOOK**

Digby, can you magnify to bring the door back?

 **DIGBY**

This house is surrounded by ghost magic, not magic tricks.

 **ISABELLE**

There's a difference?

 **DIGBY**

Well, dud, sis. It would be pretty strange if ghosts were holding wands, and wizards could just disappear at will.

 **ISABELLE**

But, brother?

 _[In Redd's confession camera...]_

 **REDD**

I did not see what was coming from the dead. I thought these wizards can use their magic spells to track us down. But, if we try to make them daylight, they are gone.

 _[In reality...]_

 **DIGBY**

Tortimer gave me back my flashlight, but he used most of the light.

 **ISABELLE**

Now, your flashlight has limits? What else can go, right, I mean wrong?

 **REDD**

And this wand is for you.

 _[Redd uses a wand to put Digby to sleep.]_

 **REESE**

You go, Redd.

 **REDD**

Abracadabra!

 _[Redd uses the wand, and another door appears. It opens.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

We can't just leave him here.

 _[Nook's Lucky Cats go through the door, and disappears, leaving Digby behind. Then, a fairy appears, and checks on him. Meanwhile, with the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **CYRUS**

Where are we?

 **LYLE**

This must be the branch of pipe maze.

 **CELESTE**

All the way out here?

 **LYLE**

You never know, now at this.

 **CYRUS**

Okay, pipe maze, blah, blah, blah! Which one takes us out of this place?

 **KICKS**

Knowing Jack, if he really does there, he won't make it that easy for us to escape. What if these pipes must leave to another room deeper in the mansion? We just have to choose the right one.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Or we could just break them.

 _[K. K. Slider begins to break pipes with boxing gloves.]_

 **CELESTE**

K. K. Slider, what are you doing?

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Like seriously, K. K. Slider, come on!

 _[In reality, the Reset Buccaneers see a wide pipe.]_

 **KICKS**

This one. I can sense ghost.

 **LYLE**

Why would we want to go somewhere with ghosts?

 **KICKS**

Because Jack always keep this most valuable secrets heavily guarded. So the exit must be somewhere down this pipe.

 _[In the basement, the Reset Buccaneers gasp.]_

 **CYRUS**

Thanks a lot, Kicks.

 _[In the beach, with Tortimer…]_

 **TORTIMER**

Keep up. This hasn't any ice in it.

 _[Brewster enters.]_

 **BREWSTER**

That's because it's like one hundred and fifty degrees out here, Tortimer. There's no such thing as ice.

 **TORTIMER**

No excuses. Just get some ice. They're melting out here. Also, where's Dr. Shrunk? I haven't heard this annoying voice all day.

 **BREWSTER**

I don't know, Tortimer.

 _[Outside of the mansion...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I wonder how you get into this thing? The door's locked, hmm. One of these buttons has to open the door. (tries to press the button, but nothing happen.) Stubborn thing must be broken. Oh well, time to go back to Tortimer.

 _[Dr. Shrunk has to go back to Tortimer, exiting. A bomb places with the machine. In the cave...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Okay, so, where are we, now?

 **REDD**

In a cave.

 **REESE**

Oh! So feeling nice. You have to teach me that someday.

 **ISABELLE**

Hello? Where are we?

 **REDD**

I told you, we are in the cave.

 **REESE**

No, that's not a tunnel, it could be an abandoned miner's tunnel.

 **ISABELLE**

Miner's tunnel? Is it anywhere near the exit?

 **REDD**

Well, if we feel a draft, we should follow it and it should take us to an opening.

 **TOM NOOK**

Guys, wait for me. I hate the dark.

 **ISABELLE**

It's not even that dark.

 **TOM NOOK**

I know, but I-

 _[The ground shakes. Redd, Isabelle, Reese, and Tom Nook scream. Fade to black.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Where are we?

 **REESE**

It's like a slumber party!

 **REDD**

Right.

 **REESE**

You're right, Redd. More like a coffin party.

 **TOM NOOK**

Whose touching me leg?

 **REDD**

I did.

 **REESE**

Well, it definitely isn't Redd.

 **ISABELLE**

Something's touching me, too.

 _[Screen appears. With the Reset Buccaneers...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I am never taking the rational advice from you ever again.

 **KICKS**

I'm sorry, mate. I guess my only change to strategy.

 **LYLE**

Did you just say uncle?

 **CELESTE**

Wait, guys. Where's Cyrus?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

He was right behind us.

 **CELESTE**

Cyrus! Cyrus!

 **KICKS**

It's no use. These walls have what's known as ghost magic detecting them. No screamer cries can be heard between the rooms outside.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Well, it would be in this mess in the first place if you just let me destroy those pipes.

 **CELESTE**

Hey, don't get all round up. Let me get out of here.

 _[Between the doors, Katrina meets the Reset Buccaneers.]_

 **CELESTE**

Katrina. What are you doing in here?

 **LYLE**

Whose Katrina?

 **KATRINA**

I am here to set you free. Choose door one, two, or three.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Whatever. Let's choose door number two.

 **KICKS**

No, why since magic, but it isn't ghost magic. Who are you really?

 **KATRINA**

The time to go is now you see. So choose a door and please hurry.

 **CELESTE**

No time. Let's just go to the door.

 _[The Reset Buccaneers go to door 2. Katrina sees Cyrus.]_

 **CYRUS**

That ought to slow them down.

 **KATRINA**

Go ahead.

 _[In the underground mine...]_

 **ISABELLE**

Oh my head. Redd, Reese? Guys? Great. I lost them all. Throwing this challenge was way too easy. And it's bye-bye Digby, hello million bells. Ha-ha!

 _[Isabelle exits, as Redd watches her.]_

 **REDD**

I see you.

 _[Outside of the mansion in the back, Kapp'n Tom Nook, and Digby sees Isabelle exiting the mansion.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Ha! Guys, how did you get here?

 **DIGBY**

Apparently, if you die, you're automatically transferred to the end of the mansion. Ghost occupancy is full? (sees the Reset Buccaneers) What? They made it here, too?

 **CYRUS**

Guys, help! All of my teammates were ravishingly eaten by ghosts with- (sees the rest of his team) How did you guys get here?

 _[Redd, and Reese get out of the mansion.]_

 **JACK'S VOICE**

And stay out!

 _[Later...]_

 **TORTIMER**

And since the Reset Buccaneers arrived first, they win invincibility!

 **ISABELLE**

Yes, I- Aw man.

 **REESE**

Hey, what's this?

 **TORTIMER**

Well, that there's a super bomb. Super bomb?!

 **CELESTE**

Are you kidding me? Do you know how many episodes had exploding things in it?

 **TORTIMER**

Not enough. Now, get in your cars and run!

 _[All the villagers escape, as the haunted mansion gets explodes. Back in the camp...]_

 **ISABELLE**

I'm sure it was a challenge. Talk about suspenseful.

 **REDD**

Okay.

 **ISABELLE**

What are we doing?

 **REESE**

I don't know. What do you know?

 **REDD**

Let's vote off Isabelle!

 **REESE**

Isabelle? You're throwing the challenge?

 **ISABELLE**

What? No I wasn't.

 **CYRUS**

Yes she was. (checking his tape recorder about Isabelle talking to Celeste.)

 **DIGBY**

Seriously, Isabelle? You cost us the challenge and for page of all people. I can understand K. K. Slider. He needs to die for, but Celeste?

* * *

 _Sequence 5_

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You smell that guys, that's the smell of pension.

 **DIGBY**

No, that's the sound of Kapp'n eating cucumbers from the mansion.

 **TORTIMER**

Candies. Yep, candy bars for everyone. Tom Nook, Kapp'n, Digby, and Reese. And the last one goes to...

Redd.

 _[Redd takes the candy bar to eat.]_

 **ISABELLE**

I knew it. Oh, well. It was fun.

 **DIGBY**

Maybe for you. Home-wreckers are evil.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any final words before you blast it off into the town hall?

 **DIGBY**

Wait.

 **TORTIMER**

Again, Digby interrupting the cannon.

 **DIGBY**

I just wanted to say thank you, my sister, Isabelle.

 **ISABELLE**

I've never thought I'd say this about you, and Tom Nook at Nook's Homes. But I hope you two are happy together.

 **TORTIMER**

Hello. On a schedule here.

 **ISABELLE**

Just stay true to yourself, brother, and remember to-

 _[The cannon blasts Isabelle off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Finally. She talked way too much for my liking. Only ten left, we're halfway there. Who will try to sabotage the others first? Will Celeste ever get a normal boyfriend? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Volcanic Madness

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XV - Volcanic Madness**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Dr. Shrunk enters to meet him.]_

 **DR, SHRUNK**

I brought your triple bean latte espresso, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

In the middle of the recapping the last episode, get a job.

 _[Tortimer spills latte on Dr. Shrunk.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

AH! It burns! So good!

 **TORTIMER**

Now go get me some more. (As Dr. Shrunk leaves, he talks to himself.) Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Brewster appears.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Excuse me, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

What?! Why does everyone find it necessary to interrupt you and I'm trying to recap the previous episode.

 **BREWSTER**

But, there is a problem with the island.

 **TORTIMER**

I know. That's why we're having the show on the island, Brewster.

 **BREWSTER**

No, sir. The island is such not to be repaired. This it is literally falling apart.

 _[Volcano begins to shake, and a tree falls down.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Oh my goodness. Well how do we stop this?

 **BREWSTER**

Just follow me, and I'll show you no time for recaps now.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well guys, previously, Isabelle did the challenge that Cyrus was trying to throw, but accidentally causing his team to win, and then Reese blew up a mansion, and Isabelle was voted off.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Stay tuned, and find out what in the world is going on TOTAL..TORTIMER-

 **BREWSTER**

No, Tortimer. Run!

 _[Tortimer runs away. Fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 5_

 _[In Tortimer Island, the volcano continues trying to erupt, causing the camp to shake. Digby wakes up. He goes outside.]_

 **DIGBY**

What's happening?

 _[Mr. Resetti appears from the ground.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

It looks like you're resetting the challenge.

 **DIGBY**

Mr. Resetti? Why did you come back? You we're supposed to be eliminated.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No, I came back here to help you. You must save the island.

 **DIGBY**

Welcome back.

 _[In Wonder City, Blathers studies the books in the library. Suddenly, he sees Tortimer Island trying to be destroyed.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Bless my soul. It's Tortimer Island. (looks on the telescope) It's Celeste, my sister. What are we going to do? I must help her.

 _[Blathers travels back to Tortimer Island, and pleads to his sister.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste?

 **CELESTE**

Brother? What are helping me? You we're supposed to go home.

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste, I need your help. You must save Tortimer Island from extinction.

 **CELESTE**

Okay.

 _[With Tortimer…]_

 **TORTIMER**

Attention.

 **BLATHERS**

Yes?

 **TORTIMER**

I have announcements for you. We have two eliminated villagers who need to be rejoined. First, that villager came from the hole to meet with you, Nook's Lucky Cats. Say hello again to Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I came back to save the island.

 **TORTIMER**

Also, here's one more villager. Celeste, meet your brother, Blathers, again.

 **CELESTE**

Blathers.

 **BLATHERS**

I missed you so much. I was working in the museum, but I heard a volcano eruption. You must save the island. Tortimer, what's happening?

 **TORTIMER**

Tortimer Island is malfunctioning.

 **BLATHERS**

Why would an island malfunction?

 **TORTIMER**

We don't take care of it. So Tortimer Island is trying to destroy itself.

 **TOM NOOK**

Like what Mabel was talking about.

 **KAPP'N**

Who says that?

 **REESE**

It's just the wind, Kapp'n.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

After the last challenge, I realize that two villagers had rejoined. Some people who care about me when I'm out of the shadows. But, it also made me realize how dangerous things can be when you are known seen and heard. So, I've made it my duty to step back into the shadows of my former competing twin nephews, Timmy, and Tommy, and just let everyone else do the dirty work.

 _[In reality...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

How can we stop it?

 **TORTIMER**

That is what today's challenge will be.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Fighting for our lives?

 **TORTIMER**

Literally. As of right now, you guys will be competing against the other nine around you plus two. Head-to-Head. No more Reset Buccaneers, and no more Nook's Lucky Cats.

 _[The Reset Buccaneers, and Nook's Lucky Cats have been dissolved.]_

 **CELESTE**

Finally. We made it, Blathers.

 **BLATHERS**

I know, sister, we made it to the merge.

 **CYRUS**

Great.

 **REESE**

So did we, Reese.

 **DIGBY**

Great.

 **TORTIMER**

So, Brewster has informed me that there is a pause button deep inside the island's core. Don't worry, he's shutting it off as we speak.

 _[Brewster searches for the switch.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Okay, switch where are you?

 _[Back at camp...]_

 **TORTIMER**

In the meantime, Brewster has also told me that in order to get the island back to normal is to help rebuild it. So that's what today's challenge is. It will be a 6 teams of 2 obstacle rebuilding race.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Wow. Could you be any more unoriginal.

 **TORTIMER**

Got to keep the earth green.

 **CELESTE**

You don't even care about animals or humans. Yet you care about the earth?

 **TORTIMER**

Hey, when we're all dead, do you know will be there? The earth.

 _[The ground continues to shake.]_

 **DIGBY**

So, what do we have to do; not to die?

 **TORTIMER**

Simple. You'll be put into four pairs and complete four obstacles. The first is a wood bridge rebuilding. One partner is on one end, and other is on the opposite end. The partner on the bar side will throw ropes, and planks to their partner to form a bridge, fixing it, and also so they can across. The second task is to heal the poisoned plants, and nurse them into healthy plants. Finally, you and your partner will go around, and collect the trash that has been scattered around in your colored area. The first team to do that with both people wins invincibility tonight, and as an added bonus, the winners get to choose who to eliminate tonight.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

It's imperative that I win this so I can vote off that young scholar's brother again. If he wins, I just convince him to vote off Celeste, and K. K. Slider. So it's a double win for me.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so Reese, you're with Redd,

 **REESE**

Yeah!

 **TORTIMER**

Digby, you're with Lyle. Kicks, you're with K. K. Slider, Blathers, you're with Tom Nook,

 **CYRUS**

Come on.

 **TORTIMER**

Celeste, you're with Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

Yeah, yeah!

 **TORTIMER**

Which leaves Mr. Resetti who had recently appeared from his hole, and rejoined the game, with Kapp'n.

 _[The earthquake strikes Tortimer statue. It breaks.]_

 **TORTIMER**

No! Go, go! Fix the island in a hurry!

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay, Kicks, are we going to do this?

 **KICKS**

I don't know, mate. I pick this things.

 **TOM NOOK**

No, I can't use leaves. This is getting too hard.

 **BLATHERS**

I don't think you have any leaves.

 **DIGBY**

Come on. Who does it now?

 **LYLE**

Challenge. We'll have to win the challenge!

 **CYRUS**

Are you ready, Celeste?

 **CELESTE**

Ready as ever. Give me the ropes, and the planks.

 _[Cyrus catches planks, and ropes to Celeste while trying to nail them.]_

 **CELESTE**

That's one plank. I'll tie the rope. Only five more to go, then put the stretch bar to nail it. We got this.

 **CYRUS**

Here's another one.

 _[Cyrus throws another plank.]_

 **CELESTE**

One more.

 **REESE**

Ah-ha! We've done the plank bridge!

 **REDD**

Awesome!

 **REESE**

Four hundred points for team Mandarin.

 **REDD**

Walk the bridge.

 **REESE**

What's that, Redd?

 **REDD**

Walk the bridge, and let's go!

 **REESE**

What? We should go check in the core? Why?!

 **REDD**

Forget to walk the bridge. Find the core switch to stop the eruption.

 **REESE**

I see. Then let's get going.

 _[Reese takes Redd to the underground to find the switch where Brewster tried to press the button.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Come on, Kapp'n, we can do this.

 **KAPP'N**

Ghost! GHOST!

 _[Kapp'n throws all the planks, and ropes to Mr. Resetti, and they build the bridge.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Awesome.

 **TOM NOOK**

So, you can't even like hammer the plank?

 **BLATHERS**

Nope.

 **TOM NOOK**

What I give you gloves?

 **BLATHERS**

Tom, I can't. It's too heavy.

 **TOM NOOK**

Alright.

 **CELESTE**

You got it, Blathers.

 **CYRUS**

Hey, Celeste, let's focus on our bridge right now, before your chub hub. Okay?

 **CELESTE**

Okay.

 _[Cyrus throws another plank at Celeste.]_

 **CYRUS**

Oh, sorry.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Alright, we're done. Let's go, Kapp'n.

 _[In the meadow...]_

 **KAPP'N**

(Singing) The cute little plant, swaying away. One looked often the other ones gay, the mama plant has said to thee. Go by the other side of the ocean berry tree.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Does that actually worked singing to them?

 **KAPP'N**

Ghost!

 _[Kapp'n runs away. Meanwhile, in the factory...]_

 **REESE**

Could this be the way in, Redd?

 **REDD**

I think so.

 **REESE**

Well, duh.

 _[The door opens. Reese, and Redd go inside in the warehouse.]_

 **REESE**

It sure is rusty out here. I wonder where we are.

 **REDD**

Reese, look!

 **REESE**

Oh my.

 **REDD**

These are weapons. Don't touch them.

 **REESE**

Okay.

 _[Back outside, in the bridge...]_

 **CELESTE**

That's the last plank.

 **CYRUS**

Good. Then let's go.

 _[Celeste, and Cyrus go to the meadow.]_

 **CELESTE**

I got this plant. I was an expert gardener with Leif.

 **CYRUS**

Sure, you were.

 **CELESTE**

There, there you little plants, mother is getting you all better.

 _[Celeste pours water on the plant.]_

 **CYRUS**

Oh, brother.

 _[Back in the bridges again.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Come on, Kicks, you've got to do something useful.

 _[Kicks walks on the bridge.]_

 **KICKS**

I walked across the other side.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Good, let's go.

 **DIGBY**

I can't help you. You can help.

 **LYLE**

I will do the planks.

 **TOM NOOK**

Well, that's it.

 **BLATHERS**

Look out, plants, here we come.

 _[With Kapp'n, and Mr. Resetti…]_

 **KAPP'N**

(Singing) Sing a song mushrooms, and flowers. Don't forget my tuna in a plastic can.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Kapp'n, I think they're healed back to normal.

 **KAPP'N**

Oh, the goose is following me. Sorry, plant, I have to go.

 _[With Cyrus, and Celeste.]_

 **CYRUS**

Come on, Celeste, are you done yet?

 **CELESTE**

Healing takes timing me. Don't rush nature.

 _[The ground shakes.]_

 **CYRUS**

But, nature can rescue so speed it up.

 _[With K. K. Slider, and Kicks.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I said, get help you sick plants.

 **KICKS**

I don't think that's going to work.

 _[K. K. Slider heals the plant.]_

 **KICKS**

I said correct.

 _[With Cyrus, and Celeste again...]_

 **CYRUS**

Look, if they got ahead of us, thanks you whisperer.

 _[Back in the warehouse...]_

 **REDD**

Reese, I found it.

 **REESE**

What is it, Redd? What did you find?

 **REDD**

Look down there. It's a lava cavern where the core has the switch.

 **BREWSTER**

Help me! There's a switch. Stop the collision.

 **REESE**

See, that's what Brewster said. Let's go push it, but I can't fit.

 **REDD**

Okay, I'll go.

 _[Redd drops down into the lava caverns.]_

 **REESE**

Redd!

 _[Meanwhile, in the beach...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Final step, Kapp'n. Just collect all the trash.

 **KAPP'N**

Stop following me, mole. I don't have your cucumbers. Wait, you're the cucumber king, aren't you, evil mole.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'm not a- (stares at a trash bag) I am the ghost of the cucumber king. Do as I say, Kapp'n, or I'll eat all yours. Whoa!

 **KAPP'N**

You're not the cucumber king. Everyone knows the cucumber king doesn't eat souls.

 **MR. RESETTI**

(in high pitched voice) I know your cucumbers.

 **KAPP'N**

Oh no!

 _[With Tom Nook, and Blathers.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Just heal the plant.

 **BLATHERS**

See, I healed it. Come on, Tom, let's go get the trash.

 _[With K. K. Slider, and Kicks...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Piece of cake. Plenty of trashes. It's too easy. Right?

 **KICKS**

I don't know, mate. I can't put the trash.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Forget it. I'm done. It's too much work.

 _[Back with Celeste, and Cyrus.]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, that's the last of them.

 **CYRUS**

Oh, it's about time. Now, let's go before the island collapses.

 _[Cyrus, and Celeste walks to the beach, but he is stopped by a figure.]_

 **CYRUS**

Who are you?

 _[The figure appears to be a villager.]_

 **HAZEL**

Not you. Mortal shall trust me has your lot of shorts. The king of cruel. Master of doom. I am Hazel.

 _[The rocks fall down, as Hazel runs away.]_

 **CELESTE**

Come on.

 _[With Kapp'n, and Mr. Resetti…]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm almost done collecting the trash, cucumber king. Just don't eat all of me cucumbers. Please.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Just do as I say, or I will eat your mother's cucumbers to you.

 **KAPP'N**

Now that's just wrong.

 _[The island continues to shake as a villager runs away from the forest.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, challenge of burden. New tasks. Run for your lives!

 _[All the villagers scream as the island is going to be destroyed, but back in the lava caverns.]_

 **REESE**

Hurry up, Redd! The whole land is collapsing!

 **REDD**

Okay, Reese, I can help you to find a switch.

 **BREWSTER**

Okay, Redd. Now, here's your chance. Go ahead, and press the button. NOW!

 **REDD**

Okay, Brewster. Here I go!

 _[Redd stares at the switch core.]_

 **REDD**

Maybe this will come in handy.

 _[As Redd presses the button, Tortimer Island is saved from eruption.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In the docks...]_

 **CYRUS**

Did we win?

 **TORTIMER**

No, Brewster must have pushed the button to pause the alleys destruction.

 **REESE**

Actually, it was Redd.

 **TORTIMER**

The real winners were Kapp'n and the ghostly cucumber king.

 **KAPP'N**

YAY! But, don't give it to the cucumber king. He threatened to eat my mother's cucumbers.

 **REESE**

But, Redd saved us.

 **DIGBY**

Quiet, Reese.

 **REESE**

GRR!

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

I don't know what makes Digby thinks he is so much better than me. I'm independent and smart and I speak fluently in Spanish, and French.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Since Kapp'n and the king are immune, you guys have one hour to figure out who to be eliminated.

 _[Back at camp, Redd sees Blathers, and Celeste.]_

 **REDD**

I wonder I saw them.

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste. I missed you so much.

 **CELESTE**

Nice to meet you again, brother.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

What is it?

 _[K. K. Slider enters.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

We are through!

 **CELESTE**

What?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I never liked you. Ha! I was just egging you along to get further in the game. You're so dumb, and you're so obsessed over me, that you voted out your only chance of staying on the island episodes ago! Too bad. Today will be your last!

 _[Celeste cries, running away. There is no K. K. Slider, it is a costume, Cyrus is in disguise.]_

 **REDD**

K. K. Slider is Cyrus? How rude.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Whoa. Was that a day or what?

 **REESE**

For what?

 **TORTIMER**

It was a rhetorical question, Reese.

 **REESE**

What was?

 **DIGBY**

Quiet, Reese!

 **REESE**

Hey, don't tell me what to do, Digby. Just because you're lovebirds. K. K. Slider doesn't want to suck face with you. Doesn't mean you have to take it out on girls like me. Just sit down, and get your magnifying glass out of your-

 **TORTIMER**

Actually, I was going to ask. Why is Celeste crying?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I don't know. Don't talk to me.

 **CYRUS**

Pity.

 **REDD**

That trickster.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

It was simple. Frame K. K. Slider for hurting Celeste. Get Kapp'n to vote her off, and I give his mother's cucumbers the respect they need. Then everyone looks at K. K. Slider as a bad guy and vote him off tomorrow. So, I'm going with Lyle, and Reese, and curls weird non-sexual marriage. I can literally coast into the finals at this point.

 _[In reality...]_

 **REESE**

I would like to cast my vote now. I vote for Digby.

 **DIGBY**

Genius, you can't vote. Kapp'n won immunity. So sit down, and quiet.

 **REESE**

I know Kapp'n can vote off anyone who wants. That's why I'm willing to give you one whole cucumber for voting off Digby.

 **DIGBY**

What?

 **KAPP'N**

Oh my. What of cucumber. That's like a lot of cucumbers.

 **TORTIMER**

It's literally one cucumber.

 **BLATHERS**

I'll give you two if you vote for Reese.

 **REESE**

Hey, I pick first!

 **CYRUS**

Kapp'n, our deal still stands, don't go back on your word now.

 **REESE**

Digby!

 **DIGBY**

Reese!

 **CYRUS**

Our deal.

 **KAPP'N**

(whispering to Mr. Resetti) Go vote, Cyrus.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I am the evil cucumber king AKA RESETTI! I'm right next to Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

AH!

 **MR. RESETTI**

You! It's you! Redd, it looks like you are resetting the whole island! You are the cucumber imposter! I want you gone! I lost my brother, Don. Right now, I want to vote you off, now! SCRAM!

 **REDD**

Oh no! How dare you?!

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any final words before you leave the island, Redd.

 **REDD**

I must love with Reese, while I'm working at Crazy Redd's.

 **TORTIMER**

Time's up.

 _[The cannon blasts Redd off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **REDD**

Good-bye, Reese!

 **REESE**

I'll never forget you, Crazy Redd!

 **TORTIMER**

Well, we're down to eleven, folks. How much longer can this group hold up? What will the island plague us with next? And, will anyone ever find out what's wrong with Celeste? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Island Bug-Infestation

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XVI - Island Bug-Infestation**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

Tortimer Island was trying to reset itself by destroying everyone on it. Almost killed me. Anyway, two eliminated villagers, Mr. Resetti, and Blathers from the past episodes had rejoined the game with the ten remaining villagers. Next, the villagers had to rebuild parts of the island to make it happy again, but in the end, it was Kapp'n and his mysterious cucumber king who saved us all.

 **REESE**

Actually it was Resetti.

 **TORTIMER**

Ultimately, Kapp'n got to choose who to give the old cannon of losers to. In a state of panic, though, Mr. Resetti changed his mind to be in charge. Angry at him, he eliminated Redd.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Who will be my new interns? And who will give me the money to repay for this cursed island? Find out right now on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 6_

 _[Outside of the cabin...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What do you mean my loan was due two years ago. (someone's voice is heard on the phone.) Yes, but that doesn't mean I get fined. (continues talking) Yeah, well that's what your mother said last night. Brewster, Dr. Shrunk.

 _[Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk enter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Go around up the contestants quickly.

 **BREWSTER AND DR. SHRUNK**

Thank you, Mr. Tortimer, sir.

 _[Inside the cabin...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I trusted Celeste. Now go get it, Blathers.

 **BLATHERS**

Maybe it's for the best. My sister is probably just crazy. You should never even talk to her again. Now, why don't you come over and give Digby a good old-fashioned hug.

 _[K. K. Slider hugs Blathers.]_

 **LYLE**

Mr. Resetti, why did you vote off Redd?

 **MR. RESETTI**

He was an imposter.

 **LYLE**

No he wasn't.

 **MR. RESETTI**

He was pretending to be the cucumber king. Right, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

Yes, buckle.

 **LYLE**

There is no cucumber king.

 **KAPP'N**

Sure. Next, you're going to tell me that Santa Clause isn't real.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

I'm glad that my niece Lottie is down in all. But, and, I will never admit to this again. But I kind of miss it.

 _[In reality...]_

 **REESE**

I still can't believe Mr. Resetti voted off my best friend.

 **KICKS**

Resetti was with Kapp'n last night. You guys maybe have vote off Redd.

 **CYRUS**

No, I give him a perfectly good option.

 **KICKS**

Which was...

 **CYRUS**

My wife, Reese never kisses and tells.

 **REESE**

You kissed Mr. Resetti, my husband? (crying)

 **KICKS**

I'm going to go, and check on her. She has been crying for almost eighteen hours. I don't think she got any staples tonight.

 **CYRUS**

That makes two of us.

 **REESE**

So, are you guys like twins now, Cyrus?

 **CYRUS**

And the Emmy for the dumbest alive goes to...

 **REESE**

Me, me! I've always wanted an enemy. I can ask. Here, watch me a reenact my impressions for the mush of saga three. AHEM!

 _[In Reese's monologue...]_

 **MONOLOGUE**

Oh, Cynthia, how I miss you so. Your hair is like golden thread, and I'm like your bronze needle. Together, we will resort the fabric of our love from afar. For it is not how far of love stretches. But how long that can last? Farewell, my sweet. I will write one thousand letters for everyone that arrives to me by my people.

 _[In reality]_

 **REESE**

Or was it mail pelican? Oh no, I think it was my great-grandfather. Or maybe it was a male seagull. Can you imagine how awesome, Bella, my grandmother. Swimming along trying to get you your mail before it gets eaten by a shark?

 **KICKS**

Like I said we're going to check on her. (talks to Celeste) Celeste, are you okay? (Celeste sobs) You know, mate, Reese is crazy. I think she is a psycho. So, if you need a girl to talk to, I need to be an expert. But I am a good listener.

 **CELESTE**

Kicks.

 _[Dr. Shrunk talks to the villagers.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Ladies, Tortimer wants you in Roost Cafeteria, pronto. So slap on that make-up, and let's hop to it.

 **KICKS**

Come on, mate, let's show these people by mean business.

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, villagers. It's nice to see everyone as well today.

 **CYRUS**

Far from it.

 **TORTIMER**

Tortimer Island owner called me up today, and said I'm a little late on a couple of fees.

 **BREWSTER**

By a couple he means all of them.

 **TORTIMER**

Needless to say, I'm broke. I can't pay him back. So today's challenge is bug-off hosted by Nat, and me. Nat.

 _[Nat enters.]_

 **NAT**

Yes, sir.

 **TORTIMER**

Allow these players.

 **NAT**

You eleven villagers will do a contest around Tortimer Island. It has been infested by insects. On my go, you may have to collect many insects. You have thirty minutes on the clock. When your time is up, I'll announce the winners. First three villagers get a gold, silver, and bronze trophies by most points win invincibility. Eight others will have to go to the campfire ceremony.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I love catching bugs.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

It's so nice that I can participate in a Bug-Off challenge. I will catch some bugs to capture. I will get a trophy if I win. Let's get this thing started.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In reality, in the forest...]_

 **NAT**

Okay, your time starts now.

 _[The villagers run into the woods. With Blathers, and Celeste.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Okay, Celeste, what are we going to do?

 **CELESTE**

We must catch some insects.

 **BLATHERS**

I know there's locust in the leaf. Got get it.

 **CELESTE**

Got you! (captures the locust) See, I got it.

 **BLATHERS**

Okay, I'm afraid I can do this.

 _[In Blathers' confession camera...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Well, I must come to warn Celeste to catch some bugs. She needs to capture even more of them. It could be that I must win my best.

 _[In reality, Blathers catches a butterfly.]_

 **BLATHERS**

I got one.

 **CELESTE**

Good one.

 _[With Mr. Resetti…]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Here I come! (catches a moth) Yes!

 **CYRUS**

Now come on, Resetti, what can we do if you want to get rid of Celeste?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I hope that she's a dumb scholar.

 **CYRUS**

Well is that so? I want K. K. Slider to know if Celeste is trying to frame him, he will not be known. Just go catch more insects.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Okay.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

It's a head-to-head challenge. I will win the contest if I get a gold trophy. It doesn't matter how much insects that I caught. So, in the mean time I have to get rid of Celeste, once and for all, and now it's mine.

 _[In reality, with Tom Nook, and Kapp'n.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Now, be careful, Kapp'n, catch some bugs.

 **KAPP'N**

Okay, I must catch a- (sees a bee) BEE!

 _[Kapp'n runs away.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Kapp'n, no! (uses a net, and captures the bee.) I got a bee.

 **KAPP'N**

Good, that didn't sting me.

 **TOM NOOK**

Are you looking for this?

 **KAPP'N**

A snail.

 _[With Reese...]_

 **REESE**

Okay, Reese, focus. Now let's see... (sees a mantis) There's one. That's for Crazy Redd. YAH! (catches the mantis) Got it!

 _[With Digby, and Lyle...]_

 **DIGBY**

Are you sure how to get an insect?

 **LYLE**

No, because I'm afraid.

 **DIGBY**

Don't worry, Lyle, I will have to do this. (catches a butterfly) See, it's beautiful.

 **LYLE**

I love butterflies.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Well, I'm so glad that I love butterflies. It's just a lovely little bug. Literally, I must win for a trophy.

 _[In reality, with Kicks, and K. K. Slider...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I see dragonflies.

 _[They see dragonflies swarming around.]_

 **KICKS**

How are we going to catch those dragonflies with using our nets?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

So, watch me while I'm jumping.

 _[K. K. Slider jumps, lunges, and catches two of the dragonflies.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I got two. (Kicks runs to catch one) Kicks?

 **KICKS**

I'm going to get you.

 _[Kicks tries to catch another dragonfly, but he sprays all of them, not the villagers, to stink the bugs.]_

 **KICKS**

Oh no.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's gross.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I was trying to catch a dragonfly, but I got skunked the other dragonflies. It was so stinky. I am getting so much angry, because I'm going to vote off K. K. Slider. He's a trickster who loves with Celeste.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's not cool. Kicks' stinky scent is too gross for the contest. I have to try to be with Celeste, but I was tricked by Cyrus. I will vote him off if I lose the bug-off.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You now have fifteen minutes left.

 _[With Celeste...]_

 **CELESTE**

Oh man, I need to hurry up. (sees a scorpion) Ah. There's one.

 _[Celeste tries to catch the scorpion, but it stings her.]_

 **CELESTE**

AH! It stings me. I need medicine.

 _[Nat comes to heal Celeste.]_

 **NAT**

These venom glands will remove from your blood, until it's going to make you feel better.

 **CELESTE**

Thank you.

 _[With Mr. Resetti, Kicks, and Blathers.]_

 **BLATHERS**

This will come in handy. (catches a tarantula) Yes, I got this one.

 **KICKS**

Blathers, keep catching insects.

 **MR. RESETTI**

More bugs coming right up.

 _[Mr. Resetti catches ten insects.]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY! You caught many of them.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yep, it looks like you are going to lose.

 **KICKS**

AY!

 _[With Tom Nook, and Reese.]_

 **REESE**

This one is for my great-grandfather! (catches a mosquito) That's one is for you, Tom.

 _[Many mosquitoes bite Tom Nook.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Ahh!

 _[With K. K. Slider, Lyle, Digby, and Cyrus...]_

 **CYRUS**

Okay, this is it. You're all going to lose, but I'm winning.

 **LYLE**

Why?

 **DIGBY**

What's the problem between you and Celeste?

 **CYRUS**

The only reason is get rid of Tom Nook, and then Celeste.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Look, I caught a centipede.

 **CYRUS**

Good, let's catch even more.

 _[With Kapp'n…]_

 **KAPP'N**

Okay, stay calm. (sneaks to catch two beetles) And there they are.

 _[A spider creeps down at Kapp'n.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Not that spider again. NO!

 _[Kapp'n runs away...]_

 **TORTIMER**

One minute left.

 **KICKS**

We have no time to lose.

 **DIGBY**

Come on, Tom.

 **TOM NOOK**

I'm tired of getting too much bugs. I have many bites.

 **DIGBY**

Nat, heal Tom Nook.

 _[Nat puts Tom Nook with cream on to get rid of mosquito bites.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Sister, hurry up.

 **CELESTE**

I am trying.

 _[All eleven villagers capture many insects as the timer goes down.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Five, four, three, two, one. Time's up. Nets down! Get to the ceremony in the tent, now.

 **CELESTE**

Another fail again.

 **BLATHERS**

Don't worry, Celeste, I'll help you up.

 _[In the green tent...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, villagers, it's time to see who three win invincibility. Nat?

 **NAT**

Yes, sir.

 **TORTIMER**

Announce the winners.

 **NAT**

Okay, in third place for the bronze trophy, with sixty-seven points, and invincibility goes to... Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

Yes, I am invincible. You're going down, loser.

 **CELESTE**

Fine.

 **NAT**

In second place for the silver trophy, with eighty-one points, and invincibility goes to... Reese.

 **REESE**

Oh yeah. Come to me, my husband, Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

I love you, Reese.

 **NAT**

And in first place for the gold trophy, with one hundred and two points, and invincibility goes to... Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes! YES! I finally won! It looks like you are about to reset the challenge, but you will lose right now!

 **NAT**

And with that, that's a wrap. Congratulations, you three did very great. Have a fun day. Until next time, I'm Nat, and thank you for participating Bug-Off.

 _[Nat exits.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, good-bye, Nat. As for the eight of you, you did not get a trophy. One of you will be voted off. I'll see you in the campfire ceremony.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

After having a hard time in the bug-off contest, Blathers, and I got upset with Cyrus. He's the bad guy. Literally, I need to try hard to win the next challenge.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In reality, back at camp...]_

 **CYRUS**

Reese.

 **REESE**

What is it, Cyrus?

 **CYRUS**

I got a bronze trophy. Did you?

 **REESE**

I got a silver one. It's mine! Long live bananas!

 **KAPP'N**

Did you just say bananas?

 _[Kapp'n enters.]_

 **REESE**

Yes! Let's make banana bread!

 **KAPP'N**

Oh my gosh!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I lost the challenge. I hope I need to get rid of Tom Nook, because he's a greedy looking storekeeper. The truth is that we need to have cucumbers for snack. I don't know why, because Reese is going to make a banana bread.

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You eight have tried to be the best bug-catcher, but now you've got failed.

 **LYLE**

That's bad because of me.

 **TORTIMER**

Having a camp infestation was to exterminate these insects from the island.

 **CELESTE**

It's okay, I'm with my brother.

 **TORTIMER**

Right now, it's time to change the elimination positions. Now, each of you must say to vote one villager off while we give you live with confession camera. So, let's get started. Celeste, you go first.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

(sighs) So, the alpaca husband and wife, and the fat mole villager have won immune, I guess I have to vote off Tom Nook now.

 _[In Blathers' confession camera...]_

 **BLATHERS**

My sister tells me that when we lost, I'm voting off Kapp'n.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

(singing) Oh, here comes the sea, and the bug gets sting, and it's Tom Nook who is going down.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY! Okay, I'm going to vote off Tom Nook, because mosquitoes bit him.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Kapp'n.

 _[In Tom Nook's confession camera...]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Kapp'n.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Tom Nook.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Okay, so. There must be the way that I need to choose whose going home right now? I know. It's Tom Nook.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

So, you have casted your votes. In the end, it has still three votes against Kapp'n, and five votes against Tom Nook. Which means, Tom, I'm sorry, but you've got voted off.

 **TOM NOOK**

How could this be happening?! NO!

 **TORTIMER**

Go to the cannon, now.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Do you have any last words?

 **TOM NOOK**

I am going to work back at Nook's Homes. I'm going to see Timmy and Tommy again. WHOO!

 **TORTIMER**

Thank you. (to Brewster) Fire at will, Brewster.

 **BREWSTER**

Yes, sir.

 _[The cannon blasts Tom Nook off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, now we're going down to ten again. Now, what will happen next? Will Mr. Resetti ever dominate the whole island? How can Celeste be with Blathers instead of K. K. Slider? And Cyrus is having an alliance with what? Answers next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Dr Shrunk's Wheel-of-Torture

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XVII - Dr. Shrunk's Wheel-of-Torture**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers were having a competition called Bug-Off. Tortimer Island was infested by insects. Many insects were hurting some villagers, including Celeste got stung by a scorpion, and Tom Nook was bitten by mosquitoes. In the end, Mr. Resetti captured many insects as the rest of the villagers captures the remaining insects. When time ran out, he claimed victory at first place, getting a gold trophy, and Reese, and Cyrus placed second, and third respectively. At the campfire ceremony, I change the elimination positions, and five of the eight villagers who did not get a trophy, voted off Tom Nook, and Tom was sent home.

 _[In present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What will happen in this episode? Will the final ten decide to form an alliance? And of course, what if Mr. Resetti does ever dominate the island? Find out right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 6_

 _[In the cabin...]_

 **BLATHERS**

I see now, Celeste, Tom Nook is now gone.

 **CELESTE**

See, brother, I voted him off.

 **BLATHERS**

Really?

 **CELESTE**

Yes, he was bitten by mosquitoes in the last place. He will be all right.

 **BLATHERS**

No problem.

 **CELESTE**

Hey, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yes, Celeste?

 **CELESTE**

I like to say, I'm your girlfriend.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yes. But where's Kapp'n?

 **KAPP'N**

Oh! K. K. Slider, Celeste, what's up?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I looked everywhere for cucumbers.

 **KAPP'N**

I have a lot of cucumbers to eat. Yummy!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I can't believe it, we're in the final ten again! How delightful. Now Blathers, and Mr. Resetti have rejoined. It's the cucumber prince, up to the challenge!

 _[In reality, with Digby, Kicks, Reese, Cyrus, and Lyle...]_

 **CYRUS**

So, what's the plan to get rid of Celeste?

 **DIGBY**

Maybe we can have a torture challenge.

 **KICKS**

Yes.

 **CYRUS**

Okay, now listen up, guys, we have to go to compete the challenge against Celeste, and her brother.

 **REESE**

Cyrus, stop it.

 **CYRUS**

Hush, Reese. Anyway, we can-

 **LYLE**

To do the torture test?

 **CYRUS**

That's right.

 **KICKS**

Of course, we will torture Celeste at once.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

In the meantime, I formed an alliance. I said, that I told my wife, Digby, Lyle, and Kicks that we have to get rid of Celeste. Now that Tom Nook is gone, I am all bad for this girl. Let's deal with her.

 _[In reality, Cyrus walks outside. Mr. Resetti appears to talk to Cyrus.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

What are you doing?

 **CYRUS**

I was forming an alliance.

 **MR. RESETTI**

An alliance? This is how that you were going to reset this whole challenge. If you have to join me, we have to-

 _[Suddenly, Brewster appears.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Villagers, Tortimer wants to see you in Roost Cafeteria.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Fine, here we go again, Traitor!

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome final ten, to the next challenge.

 **LYLE**

What is it?

 **BREWSTER**

Tortimer is planning for you to be saved by tortures.

 **TORTIMER**

You're right, Brewster. So, today's challenge is a mini torture game.

 **CELESTE**

A mini torture game?

 **KAPP'N**

Ah! I don't want to die!

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm so worried about the torture challenge. Harmful things will hurt me. I have to just get rid of Cyrus, or Mr. Resetti. Survival of the finest.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Each of you can decide to be tortured by harmful obstacles. If you get passed for ten seconds, you're safe. If you fail, you are out. At the end of this level, choose one villager to be eliminated from the challenge. Last one standing wins invincibility, and an RV for you. The RV is a home vehicle that you can rest from the campfire ceremony. But without further ado, let's go to the theater.

 **REESE**

I like going to the theater.

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

I can perform action in the theater. It is great. But then suddenly, there are many kinds of torture that tried to kill me. I'm scared.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In reality, in the theater...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the theater; Club LOL. We have the final ten. From the top we have K. K. Slider, Lyle, Blathers, Digby, and Kicks. And on the bottom row, we have Reese, Cyrus, Kapp'n, Celeste, and Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Hey there!

 **TORTIMER**

Now listen carefully I have fifty cards. You can go pick one if you like to do the torture. Say hello to Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk.

 _[Dr. Shrunk, and Brewster enter to the stage.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Thank you, thank you! Dr. Shrunk, and Brewster are in the house!

 **BREWSTER**

Okay, let's get started.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I'll spin the wheel to see how are you feeling about this torture.

 **TORTIMER**

First up is Kicks.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Let's spin the wheel.

 _[Dr. Shrunk spins the wheel. It lands on angry.]_

 **KICKS**

What?!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Kicks, you're angry. Choose a card.

 _[Kicks picks the card.]_

 **KICKS**

Be bitten by snapping turtles. What's wrong with this.

 **BREWSTER**

Let me put you.

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks, when you're angry, you have ten seconds to be bitten by snapping turtles. If you did, you can move on the next level. Go.

 _[Brewster throws three snapping turtles.]_

 **KICKS**

This is odd.

 _[The snapping turtle bite Kicks, yelling in pain. Ten seconds have passed.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks is now moving on the next level.

 **CYRUS**

I hope it's my turn.

 **REESE**

Go get the torture, Cyrus, don't get too close.

 **CYRUS**

Alright.

 **TORTIMER**

Cyrus, it's your turn.

 _[Dr. Shrunk lands the wheel on sad. Cyrus picks the card.]_

 **CYRUS**

I was so sad. Let's see (reads the card) To be waxed the face.

 **TORTIMER**

Brewster, let's melt some chocolate. If you passed ten seconds, you're moving on. Go.

 **CYRUS**

This is feel sad.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

I'm so sad about this torture. If I get passed, I'll get rid of Celeste from the competition. Brewster will put wax on my face is impossible!

 _[In reality, Brewster puts melted chocolate on Cyrus' face, screaming. Ten second have passed.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Nice job. You may have to choose who would you like to be?

 **VILLAGERS**

(chanting) Blathers!

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm so grateful that I can use my torture device on that miserable mole. I have so ashamed of him, because he's a mean guy.

 _[In reality, Dr. Shrunk lands the wheel on fearful. K. K. Slider picks the card.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Getting sucked blood by leeches? Oh no.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

This is going to shrink your feelings. Brewster, put him in a small tub.

 _[Brewster puts K. K. Slider to a small tub. He puts leeches with it. K. K. Slider begins to play.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

This is how I am playing the guitar.

 _[The leeches suck blood on K. K. Slider. He screams, and hops out of the tub.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I'm sorry, K. K. Slider, it looks like you got eight seconds, and you're out.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Aw, come on!

 _[Brewster ties K. K. Slider up. Dr. Shrunk spins the wheel, and lands on love. Digby picks the card.]_

 **DIGBY**

Kiss a mousetrap. That's terrible.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

It's going to get awesome.

 _[Dr. Shrunk puts a mousetrap to set up.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

You got ten seconds to kiss a mousetrap.

 **DIGBY**

I will.

 _[Digby tries to kiss the mousetrap, but the bar snaps his lips, screaming in pain.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Sorry, you're out.

 _[Brewster ties Digby. Dr. Shrunk lands the wheel on worry. Blathers picks the card.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Do nothing.

 **TORTIMER**

Well done, Blathers, it's a free zone. You're safe.

 _[In Blathers' confession camera...]_

 **BLATHERS**

I am so lucky, that I got passed the torture. I know my sister is going to have her turn.

 _[In reality, Dr. Shrunk spins the wheel, and lands on sleepy. Celeste picks the card.]_

 **CELESTE**

Getting bitten by a snake while sleeping. That's kind of wired.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Brewster, bring out that snake.

 _[Brewster puts Celeste to sleep. He puts a snake on her. It begins to bite her.]_

 **CELESTE**

Help!

 _[Ten seconds have passed.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well done, Celeste. You're safe.

 _[The wheel lands on surprise. Reese picks the card.]_

 **REESE**

Being shocked by an electric chair. I'm too young to die!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Put her in the electric chair.

 _[Brewster puts Reese in the electric chair. It shocks her, screaming. She runs away from it.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Reese, are you all right?

 **REESE**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Fine, you're safe.

 **REESE**

I did it!

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

I'm so amazed that I got survived from an electric chair. My body is okay. Now, it's payback time!

 _[In reality, the wheel lands on joy. Lyle picks the card.]_

 **LYLE**

Getting frozen.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Put snow on him.

 _[Brewster puts snow on Lyle. He shivers, and runs away, failing the torture.]_

 **LYLE**

I'm too cold.

 _[Brewster ties Lyle. The wheel lands on sneezing. Kapp'n picks the card.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Getting bees on you. AH!

 _[Brewster put bees on Kapp'n. The bees do not sting. Passes the torture.]_

 **KAPP'N**

(sighs) This did not sting me.

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti, it's your last turn. If you pass the torture, Kapp'n will be tied up, but if you fail, you'll be tied up. Dr. Shrunk, spin the wheel.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yes, sir.

 _[The wheel lands on anger. Mr. Resetti picks the card.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Being attacked by a bigfoot. This is how I need to fight it.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Bring out that bigfoot.

 _[A bigfoot comes to challenge Resetti.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You will die for this match.

 _[A cage covers Mr. Resetti, and the bigfoot. The two fight, and Resetti passes the torture.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

That was too easy for me. (to Kapp'n) TRAITOR!

 **TORTIMER**

And Mr. Resetti moves on the next level. Sorry Kapp'n, you're out.

 _[Brewster ties Kapp'n.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now, here it is. Level two. Only six left; Reese, Cyrus, Kicks, Blathers, Celeste, and Mr. Resetti. I'm giving you harder tortures for struggling. Blathers, it's your turn.

 _[The wheel lands on distress. Blathers picks the card.]_

 **BLATHERS**

A wooden shirt? Interesting.

 _[Brewster put a wooden shirt. A woodpecker pecks on the shirt.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Ouch!

 _[He throws the wooden shirt away.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Blathers, you're done.

 _[Brewster ties Blathers. The wheel lands on inspiration. Kicks picks the card.]_

 **KICKS**

See a space vision.

 **BREWSTER**

Let me put you on a VR.

 _[Brewster puts a VR on Kicks. Kicks sees a unicorn flying by.]_

 **KICKS**

I don't understand about this unicorn.

 _[He throws the VR, and fails the torture.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks, you're out.

 _[Brewster ties Kicks. The wheel lands on shyness. Reese picks the card.]_

 **REESE**

Eat insects? What is wrong with me?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Bring me some insects.

 _[Brewster serves Reese with insects.]_

 **REESE**

I can't eat them! It's disgusting!

 _[Reese walks away.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Reese, you're out.

 _[Brewster ties Reese. The wheel lands on showmanship. Celeste picks the card.]_

 **CELESTE**

Being laced up. I don't like lacing.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I don't know how I love laces. Long ago, some people were struggling to breathe on laces. I will stay alive.

 _[In reality...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Go, sis.

 **BREWSTER**

I'll tie you up.

 _[Brewster ties Celeste with laces.]_

 **CELESTE**

I can't breathe.

 _[Ten seconds have passed.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Celeste, you're safe.

 **CELESTE**

Yeah!

 _[The wheel lands on laughter. Cyrus picks the card.]_

 **CYRUS**

Getting brain freeze. That's kind of weird.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Bring the ice on Cyrus' head.

 _[Brewster puts ice on Cyrus' head. His head starts to freeze.]_

 **CYRUS**

Oh my goodness.

 _[Ten second have passed.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Cyrus, you're safe. Mr. Resetti, it's your last turn.

 _[The wheel lands on glee. Mr. Resetti picks the card.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Getting talk back by a robot.

 _[A robot enters.]_

 **ROBOT**

You are a fat mole.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'm angry at you.

 **ROBOT**

No, I'm angry at you.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh!

 _[Ten seconds have passed.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I did it!

 **TORTIMER**

And Mr. Resetti has moved on the next level. And Cyrus is out.

 **CYRUS**

Aw! Come on!

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

After having passed on an ice block on my head, that was a miracle. Unfortunately, Mr. Resetti got rid of me while he passed the torture. Right now, let's get rid of Celeste if she lose the challenge.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Right now, this is an epic showdown. It's Mr. Resetti versus Celeste. One of you will win an RV. Celeste, it's your turn.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Are you ready, Celeste?

 **CELESTE**

Okay.

 _[Dr. Shrunk spins the wheel. It lands on fearful. Celeste picks the card.]_

 **CELESTE**

Stay on a rolling log. That's funny.

 _[Outside...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Celeste, you have ten second on a log. When you walk on it, it'll start to spin. If you fall down, Mr. Resetti will win. But if you passed, you win. Are you ready?

 **CELESTE**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Brewster, bring her the savage bear.

 _[A savage bear comes to meet Celeste on two legs.]_

 **CELESTE**

I see you.

 **TORTIMER**

Now start rolling.

 _[Celeste and the bear being to roll the log.]_

 **CELESTE**

I need to get more faster!

 _[In the end, the bear falls down, and is bitten by many piranhas._ ]

 **CELESTE**

I won!

 **TORTIMER**

And Celeste wins an RV for you to rest from the campfire ceremony.

 _[Celeste hops out of the log. Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk give her a beautiful RV.]_

 **CELESTE**

It is so lovely.

 _[Celeste sees comfort in the RV. It has a bed.]_

 **CELESTE**

It's beautiful.

 **TORTIMER**

Good night, Celeste. You can rest here from the campfire ceremony.

 _[Back at Club LOL...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Villagers, Celeste has won the challenge. You've failed. One of you must go home tonight. Let's figure out that villager.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back at camp...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I say we have to get rid of Blathers, because he's a bookworm loser.

 **CYRUS**

I know, Mr. Resetti, let's figure it out.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

I thought I lost the challenge, that the only reason for calling me a traitor, it is Mr. Resetti. He's the back-stabbing mole with his pick-axe. Let's go if I like.

 _[In reality...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Oh my sister, how you have won the game.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Excuse me.

 **BLATHERS**

K. K. Slider, I think you love her.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Well, it's been a while since you made it to the tip of the iceberg.

 **BLATHERS**

It's the reason why Celeste is my sister.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's the way it is.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You villagers have failed the tortures. That was awful.

 **KICKS**

I know. It was too hard.

 **TORTIMER**

Right now, it's time to vote. I need you to understand. Each of you must say to vote off one villager while I give to go live with confession camera. Let's get started. Kicks, you go first.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Blathers.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Since Celeste had won an invincibility, I'm voting off Blathers, because a woodpecker hurts him.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm going to vote off Mr. Resetti because he made us lose.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Mr. Resetti, because he's calling me a traitor.

 _[In Reese's confession camera...]_

 **REESE**

Blathers.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I've voted for Blathers, because he's a bad scholar.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Well, I need to vote off Mr. Resetti now.

 _[In Blather's confession camera...]_

 **BLATHERS**

Mr. Resetti.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Blathers! I really hate you so much!

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

That's the end of voting. I have shocking news. In the end, it has still five votes against Blathers, and four votes against Mr. Resetti. Which means, Blathers, I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go.

 **BLATHERS**

What? You guys voted me off again?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I hate you, for now.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Have you any last words?

 **BLATHERS**

I can make a phone call if you need me at my museum.

 **TORTIMER**

No way, I don't have phone bill. See you later.

 _[The cannon blasts Blathers off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Just take care of my sister!

 **TORTIMER**

We're now down to nine, folks. What will happen next? If Celeste gets out of the RV, what does she do? Will Cyrus ever form an alliance? And how could Mr. Resetti try to reset the challenge? Tune in next time to find out on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. The Evil King's Underground Treasure

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XVIII - The Evil King's Underground Treasure**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers went to Club LOL to face off against some tortures. Some villagers got passed, others have failed. In the end, Mr. Resetti shouted back at a robot, and was having a showdown against Celeste. Finally, Celeste passed the rolling log torture, and wins an RV to stay relax from elimination. At the campfire ceremony, Mr. Resetti was originally considered to be voted off again, but unfortunately, it was Blathers who got five most votes, and was sent home again.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

We now have nine villagers remaining. Is Celeste missed her brother, Blathers again? How can Mr. Resetti try to dominate the whole island? And what is happening with Cyrus? Find out right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 6_

 _[In the RV, Celeste wakes up in the morning.]_

 **CELESTE**

What a beautiful morning. (sees a letter) What's this?

 _[In Celeste's monologue...]_

 **BLATHERS' VOICE**

Dear sister, I've been working at the museum of life, and history. We have many items that have been donated. I'm so glad that you are always working with me. Now, I'm back at Wonder City to work. Brewster is working with the museum, called the Roost. I'm so glad that I will see you later. Your brother, Blathers.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Oh my brother, Blathers I miss you again. He is now been eliminated again, oh that was sad. I need more revenge on Mr. Resetti, or Cyrus, because I've to get rid of him.

 _[In reality, in the cabin...]_

 **DIGBY**

Oh guys, we don't have money for looking for.

 **KAPP'N**

That's ashamed.

 _[Celeste knocks at the door.]_

 **DIGBY**

Come in.

 _[Celeste enters the cabin.]_

 **CELESTE**

Good morning, K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What is it, my girlfriend?

 **CELESTE**

My brother, Blathers has been eliminated again.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don't worry, I'm with you.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's so sad, that Blathers is gone. How rude that Mr. Resetti tries to back-stab on Celeste. That pick-axe wielding mole gets so angry. If I win the challenge, I will have to vote him off. I love her so much.

 _[In reality...]_

 **LYLE**

Are you sure that we have to get rid of Celeste?

 **CYRUS**

Certainly, she won the challenge last day. Right now, Reese and I must have revenge.

 **REESE**

Cyrus, no.

 **CYRUS**

Keep it quiet, Reese. Have anyone seen Kicks?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I know that you are right here, traitor!

 **CYRUS**

Mr. Resetti, what are you doing?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I have lost the challenge yesterday. Since my brother, Don got eliminated first, I must get rid of Celeste.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh! I have bunch of reset buttons. They will automatically reset this whole challenge. Of course, that Cyrus has formed with me an alliance, we can have more revenge. So, when Blathers was gone, Celeste will be gone next, and then K. K. Slider. A love relationship, huh?!

 _[In reality...]_

 **KICKS**

Hey, chum, who is the cucumber king?

 **KAPP'N**

I thought it was Tom Nook the tanuki.

 **KICKS**

That salesman has paid hundred of Bells, so you and I have to get rid of Cyrus.

 **KAPP'N**

Or maybe Reese.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I was helping with Kapp'n that we must get rid of Cyrus for his evil job if we lose. I know that Reese had missed Redd so much, that Kapp'n called him an imposter. He's a bad kappa.

 _[In reality, Dr. Shrunk calls to the villagers.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Attention villagers, Tortimer wants to see you in Roost Cafeteria.

 **KICKS**

Okay, chum, here we go again.

 _[In the Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the final nine.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What is the challenge about?

 **TORTIMER**

My money has not enough for my bills.

 **DIGBY**

I love money.

 **TORTIMER**

So today's challenge will be a money scavenger hunt.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yeah! I love some money.

 **CELESTE**

But not me?! (sobbing)

 **KICKS**

Thanks, mate.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

You will take an airplane to the Castle of Illusion in search for keys that Brewster is hidden.

 **BREWSTER**

What I didn't hide-

 **TORTIMER**

Afterwards, you will look for a treasure that holds lots of money in it. Also known as the wicked king's castle. Once you've unlocked the chest and gotten it back to the airplane, you win invincibility at tonight's vote.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh yeah! Let me get the castle- what a minute, that's the king's money.

 **TORTIMER**

Time is also money. So go.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the docks, the villagers get on an airplane.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Go, call them back here. I don't want them getting into the cave and stealing all the precious money.

 **TORTIMER**

Then I guess you better find it first. Won't you?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm coming, your majesty!

 _[The airplane flies away toward the castle of illusion.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Sir, I was trying to tell you earlier that I didn't hide any keys.

 **TORTIMER**

You didn't?

 **BREWSTER**

No, keys weren't in the budget.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh well. I guess I'll have to megaphone them.

 _[The airplane lands on the castle of illusion, and the villagers exit the plane.]_

 **REESE**

Okay, time to give me some treasure! This one is for you, Redd.

 _[The villagers enter to the castle.]_

 **CYRUS**

I got to find that treasure before Celeste does.

 **KICKS**

And why would it matter if she thought is?

 **CYRUS**

That's none of your concern.

 **KICKS**

Hmm...

 _[Celeste enters.]_

 **CELESTE**

What's up, Kicks?

 **KICKS**

Hey, mate, remember?

 **CELESTE**

Not really. But there's no use kind of the scope now.

 **KICKS**

Come on, let's go find that treasure, I think Cyrus has a little too much.

 _[Kapp'n enters.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm going to look for treasure. The treasure which is mine.

 _[Mr. Resetti enters.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I wonder where that treasure is.

 _[Digby enters.]_

 **DIGBY**

Pardon me, K. K.

 _[K. K. Slider enters.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Let's go, Digby. We got to get a key before the others.

 **DIGBY**

I wonder.

 _[In the ironworks chamber...]_

 **LYLE**

Okay, If I were a key, where would I be stashed?

 **REESE**

This works for Redd!

 _[Reese appears from the magic dust. Lyle slips down. She uses a rope, and swings to the bell.]_

 **REESE**

Nope. Onward, Cyrus, for Redd.

 _[In the hallways...]_

 **CYRUS**

Why does this castle has so many rooms?

 _[Cyrus disguises himself to be a knight. Celeste and Kicks enter.]_

 **CELESTE**

So, wait. Why do you that Cyrus is a knight, Kicks? We made up, and now we're friends. He's helping me out.

 **KICKS**

I don't think that he really wants. That maybe what he wants you to think, bit I think he still has it out for you.

 **CELESTE**

How can you be so sure?

 **KICKS**

Call it after it's finished, mate.

 _[Celeste and Kicks exit. Cyrus gets out of the knight's outfit.]_

 **CYRUS**

You see whose instincts are right at the elimination.

 **REESE**

My husband, I must avenge Redd.

 _[Reese accidentally knocks her husband.]_

 **CYRUS**

Sorry, Reese. What do you smell?

 **REESE**

I smell chicken wings.

 _[They climb to the main hall.]_

 **CYRUS**

Where are you, keys?

 _[Cyrus leaves his wife. The king stares at Reese.]_

 **KING**

Hey, what's the meeting of this? I'll call the queen on you. She'll make you pay.

 **REESE**

Chickens!

 **KING**

No this is my chicken.

 _[With Kapp'n and Mr. Resetti…]_

 **KAPP'N**

Did somebody say chicken?

 _[Kapp'n leaves to go find some chicken.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Hmm... such a sad bunch. When Celeste is invincible, because no one knows he exist. I got this in the bag.

 _[The king runs away from Reese.]_

 **REESE**

No one touches me. Watch out!

 _[With K. K. Slider, and Digby...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Come here, Digby, the king is this way.

 **DIGBY**

Wait, K. K. Sir, let me... let me just catch my breath.

 _[With Cyrus, he is sleeping.]_

 **CYRUS**

(wakes up) Where am I? She is so going down. (he sees a sign) What's this? This button is for direct emergencies only. If Michelle, and Brad take control this button is of last resort, only press under the king's command or to destroy any f- pages are full.

 _[Cyrus presses the button.]_

 **TORTIMER'S VOICE**

Attention, contestants, Brewster forgot to hide the keys. So just find it, and break into the keep and you win.

 _[With K. K. Slider, and Digby.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Great. Now they're breaking in this stuff. This has gone too far; code too far.

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Self-life destruction system mode activated.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What?!

 _[With Celeste, and Kicks...]_

 **CELESTE**

Kicks, what is self-life destruction system mode?

 **KICKS**

I don't know what it is, but it doesn't sound good. Let's find the keep, and get out of here.

 _[Reese runs to them.]_

 **REESE**

Excuse me. I got it.

 **KICKS**

Celeste, are you okay? Don't worry, I'll wait for us. As long as we just get it for gold.

 _[With Cyrus...]_

 **CYRUS**

Hmm... giant red door; locked from the outside. Looks I found myself to keep. I guess I win.

 **TORTIMER'S VOICE**

Not so fast, Cyrus. You actually have to get in to win invincibility.

 **CYRUS**

Well, how am I supposed to do that when you forgot the keys?

 **TORTIMER'S VOICE**

Not my problem. Well since the castle is melted or some sort of self-destruct mode, I'd hurry up and find a way. Tortimer, out.

 **CYRUS**

You've got to be kidding me.

 **REESE**

Cyrus, I got it!

 _[Reese accidentally bumps into her husband.]_

 **REESE**

WOH-WHOO! A thousand points for getting rid of my husband.

 **KICKS**

Not so fast, Reese.

 _[Kicks enters.]_

 **KICKS**

Let me aside to win this for Celeste.

 **REESE**

Celeste doesn't be this, Redd needs it.

 **KICKS**

He's not even in the game, anymore.

 **REESE**

Says you. He's always with me in my heart.

 _[K. K. Slider enters.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

And how about to rip yours out? Move out of my way.

 **KICKS**

You? You're the one whose acting rash and causing to ask with Celeste. You're the reason she's been crying all night.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

That's all fighting good, but I don't even know what I said. So move it, skunk shoemaker.

 _[K. K. Slider tries to unlock the door. Digby enters.]_

 **DIGBY**

I'm here, sir.

 _[The guitar throws at Digby, screaming and runs away.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

This is the Castle of Illusion. The territory of the king. I really wanted to serve this as a musician.

 _[K. K. Slider tries to hit Reese, but she does not hurt.]_

 **REESE**

I am bulletproof. Take that.

 **KICKS**

This is for our dream, Celeste.

 _[Kicks opens the door by spraying it. He goes inside. Suddenly, alarm blares.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Alert! The castle will self-destruct in ten, nine...

 **TORTIMER'S VOICE**

Congratulations on getting a piece first. I'm sending Brewster to come and get you all.

 _[Brewster is on the airplane.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Five, four, three, two, one. Bye-bye.

 _[The castle explodes from the distance. Back in Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congrats, Kicks, you were the first person to arrive, and to get into the keep first.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

She stole what was rightfully mine and now the castle was destroyed.

 **CELESTE**

It's okay. As long as we're all okay...

 **LYLE**

Some more than others.

 **TORTIMER**

Well, that's good. Now, it's just a few hours until the elimination. So figure out who is gonna be, and hope it's not you.

 **DIGBY**

How are you able to get to the airplane?

 **TORTIMER**

I forgot I had stolen a set of keys from Blanco last season. So that's how I did it.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Now, he's doing things for my fans?

 **TORTIMER**

I thought they were your friends.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Would that make it any better?

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm so sick of this game. Between Celeste not talking to me too easy being insane. Who giving in to my key. The keep exploding and Tortimer being an old tortoise in a half. I'm about ready to punish somebody's.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In reality, in the docks...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm so sick of it all.

 **DIGBY**

It's okay, I'm still here, and I'll hold you if you like, sir.

 _[K. K. Slider pushes Digby into the water. Celeste enters.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Celeste? What do you want?

 **CELESTE**

I came to apologize. I'm so sorry for the way up in treating you.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh yeah. Okay, so are we like together again?

 **CELESTE**

Of course, if you can use one small favor.

 _[In the forest...]_

 **KAPP'N**

(singing) I'm a little... I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay. I sleep all night everywhere all day.

 _[A talking cucumber comes to talk to Kapp'n.]_

 **CUCUMBER**

Hey, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumber man?

 **CUCUMBER**

Kapp'n, the cucumber kingdom is in trouble.

 **KAPP'N**

What can I do to help, cucumber man?

 **CUCUMBER**

There's a girl. A girl that needs to go bye-bye tonight. She threatens the world of cucumbers everywhere. Her name is...

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

K. K. Slider may be an idiot, but I need him for the rest of my plan to run smoothly. Don't worry, his time on this island is almost done here. I need Celeste to the plan can go. So I can't vote her out, Digby is just as stubborn as K. K. Slider. So is Kapp'n. Mr. Resetti is invisible in the ground, and Kicks has immunity. So that just leaves Reese, and Lyle, and the only thing he has going for him is that he hasn't mad any enemies.

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

That was an intense day.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm going to punish you once the show ends.

 **TORTIMER**

Can't. You're under contract.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I don't care if I was under a rock.

 **TORTIMER**

What?

 **DIGBY**

I think what he means is...

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don't you speak, Digby.

 **TORTIMER**

Interesting. Anyway, today's vote was a close one. So when I give you a candy bar...

 **CELESTE**

We've gone over this eleven times already, Tortimer. What are you insist on bugging us?

 **TORTIMER**

I can ask you the same question.

 **CYRUS**

Pity.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, candy bars for...

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Get on with it.

 **LYLE**

Yeah, after me I think my private area was crisp pushing over Reese into chains.

 **REESE**

Hey, don't get Redd on my way, next time.

 **ALL VILLAGERS**

He's not in the game anymore.

 **REESE**

Says you, guys. Who are you anyway? The law?

 **BREWSTER**

Once again doesn't make any sense.

 **CELESTE**

And by the way, Cyrus, I've heard about it. Are you on my side or not?

 **CYRUS**

Of course, I'm on your side.

 **KICKS**

No, you're not. You're playing evil. I know you had Celeste for a while.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don't have enough for my Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Be quiet, we don't speak anymore.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

But you said-

 **CELESTE**

Zip it!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh yeah!

 **TORTIMER**

… for Kapp'n, Digby, K. K. Slider, Kicks, Cyrus, Celeste, and Mr. Resetti who is coming. And the last candy bar goes to...

Lyle.

 _[Lyle takes the candy bar to eat.]_

 **KICKS**

You are so lucky.

 **TORTIMER**

Time to say good-bye, Reese.

 **REESE**

I'm not leaving here alone. I'm going to take my husband as compensation for voting off Redd.

 **TORTIMER**

Take who? There's no one there.

 _[In the dock of shame, Cyrus grabs his wife.]_

 **CYRUS**

Help me!

 **REESE**

Okay, I'm ready.

 **CYRUS**

No, Reese! Are you insane? Let me go!

 **REESE**

Not until I'm with Redd.

 **TORTIMER**

Who are you talking to?

 **CYRUS**

She's talking to me, Cyrus!

 _[Later...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, any final words, Reese.

 **REESE**

No way. Hear me. Acknowledge my being.

 **CELESTE**

Hey guys, do you hear something?

 **MR. RESETTI**

I don't hear anything.

 **CELESTE**

It sound like screaming.

 **TORTIMER**

Again ladies, we've been interrupting of the elimination? Geez. Fire away, Dr. Shrunk.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Aye-aye, sir.

 **CYRUS**

No wait! NO!

 **REESE**

AH!

 _[The cannon blasts Reese off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **CYRUS**

Reese. Oh, I miss my wife.

 **TORTIMER**

Well, at least we're now down to eight. Now tune in for more back-stabbing heated arguments next time right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. The Tower of Seven Trials

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XIX - The Tower of Seven Trials**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to go and search for money in the Castle of Illusion. That may or may not have gone towards the IO DM FBI. In the end, Kicks won immunity and it was crazy Reese who was shot out of the cannon. Cyrus was sad.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What tortures do I have in store for the villagers? And what terrors await them as we go further? Well the better question is, do I care? Find out all the answers and more right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 7_

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **CELESTE**

Well this stinks.

 **LYLE**

No, I think that's just bruised a dog corpse somewhere.

 **KICKS**

Hey.

 **CELESTE**

How could all of us that Cyrus has missed his wife?

 **CYRUS**

Hey, it's not our fault my wife was eliminated. I miss her. If Reese wanted to make herself known, she would've.

 **CELESTE**

Did anyone ask you to speak? You probably planned all of this.

 **CYRUS**

Well, not this, but I have planned a lot of things lately.

 **CELESTE**

I don't trust you again.

 **CYRUS**

Congratulations.

 _[Celeste gets frustrated. In her confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Kicks was right. Cyrus was just egging me on for my votes. I've got to drop him now. My only hope is to win the next challenge. So that I can get everyone to vote Cyrus off.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

So, yeah, yesterday, I post as Celeste and the cucumber king. It was too easy. Get a few votes to take out Reese and drive a bigger wedge between Celeste and K. K. Slider. And knowing K. K. acts irrationally rash when he's angry, he'll probably boil over sooner than later. So, in my head's on the chopping block, everyone will see how big of a threat K. K. Slider is, and turn their votes towards him, not me, and thus I was saved another day.

 _[In reality...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Are you ready for the next challenge?

 **CYRUS**

Yes.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tortimer wants to see you in the far away island.

 _[Dr. Shrunk takes the eight villagers to the far-off island. On the other side of the island, there is a huge tower. Tortimer appears on screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, final eight. Are you ready for the challenge?

 **CYRUS**

Okay.

 **TORTIMER**

For today's challenge is seven trials in the tower. On my go, all of you must do the first trial. On my stop, I'll explain about one of each obstacle. On my go again, you'll do your test to pass the trial. Only one of you will be eliminated. Only one person reaches to the top wins invincibility.

 **MR. RESETTI**

It's time to go to the tunnel of doom, traitor!

 **KAPP'N**

I don't think so.

 **TORTIMER**

Are you ready, get set, go!

 _[The villagers go to the tower of doom.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the first floor...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Where are we? The tower?

 **DIGBY**

Hey, K. K., what's this down below?

 **KAPP'N**

It's a pit.

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

For your first trial is to walk across through an unfinished bridge. You can pick up two planks, and place any of them between the rope. Do not stand on the plank. You must kneel down. If you fall into a pit, you have to try again. If you walk across through the bridge, you will move on to the next trial. The last one stands must be eliminated, and come to me. Got it?

 **ALL VILLAGERS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Start building!

 **CELESTE**

Okay, I must kneel down, and get a plank.

 **CYRUS**

No way, you are about to lose.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, here it comes.

 _[Celeste puts one plank on the bridge, and crawls across. Cyrus goes with her.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Take one step and-

 _[Kapp'n falls into the pit.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Oh, I have to do it again.

 _[Kapp'n starts across the bridge again. Mr. Resetti, Lyle, and K. K. Slider move across the bridge.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You two are going down, traitors!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

No you're not.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

My first trial is the walk. I can put planks on the bridge. That Kapp'n has fallen twice. Celeste, and Cyrus walked across the bridge very fast. I'm going to catch up with them. Right now, Kapp'n must be out of the game if the last one standing behind. It is so dramatic.

 _[In reality, Digby, and Kicks are walking through the planks. Kapp'n tries to catch them.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Ready or not, here I come!

 _[Kapp'n knocks Digby, and falls into the pit.]_

 **DIGBY**

Ouch!

 _[Kapp'n and Kicks move across to the other side.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And Kapp'n and Kicks moved on to the next trial. I'm sorry Digby, you're up for the elimination.

 **DIGBY**

Great.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I was trying to move across the bridge fast, but then Kapp'n rushed and attacked me, causing to fall down into a pit. Alright, I have to vote off Kapp'n, later.

 _[In reality, in the second floor...]_

 **CYRUS**

Look up there.

 **KICKS**

It's a slope.

 _[Tortimer appears to the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

For the second trial, you must grab a rope to climb up the slope. If you slip, and fall, you have to do it again. The last one left standing must be eliminated. Got it?

 **VILLAGERS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Start climbing.

 _[The seven villagers have to climb the slope.]_

 **CELESTE**

Just take my hand, and grab the rope.

 **MR. RESETTI**

It looks like you are about to reset the game.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, I don't think so.

 _[Celeste knocks off Mr. Resetti.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I have to climb again.

 **CYRUS**

Let's get rid of Celeste if I win this challenge.

 **LYLE**

I know this one is for you.

 **KICKS**

Almost there.

 _[Celeste, Cyrus, Lyle, and Kicks make into the top of the slope. With K. K. Slider, Mr. Resetti, and Kapp'n…]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Watch your head, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I know, here comes the cucumber king!

 **MR. RESETTI**

That's it!

 _[Kapp'n and Mr. Resetti climb up fast. K. K. Slider reaches to the top.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

It's game over for you, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

No way.

 _[Kapp'n knocks off Mr. Resetti, and made into the top.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well done, you six moved on to the next trial. As for you Mr. Resetti, you're up for the elimination.

 **MR. RESETTI**

This is getting so depressed!

 _[In the third floor...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Is that a robot?

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

This is a robot who would judge you. Your third trial is to perform comedy, or acting well. You can get an eight and up, you can pass. If you fail, you have to it again. I'll take you each turns. The last one stands must be eliminated. K. K. Slider, you're first.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm so happy that I can perform music. I must talk to the robot about my music. I'm ready to sing.

 _[In reality, K. K. Slider begins to sing, playing the guitar. When it is finished...]_

 **ROBOT**

You sang very well. I'm giving you a ten.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I finally moved on to the next trial.

 **CYRUS**

I'm next. (begins to perform) Go matador!

 _[Cyrus performs his matador skills.]_

 **ROBOT**

This is so amazed. I'm giving you a nine.

 **CYRUS**

Alright.

 **LYLE**

My turn. (begins to dance) Step by step.

 _[Lyle slips on the banana peel, and slips down.]_

 **ROBOT**

Two.

 **LYLE**

Oh no.

 **CELESTE**

Alright, I'm next. (begins to sing) What a cute little bird.

 _[Celeste sings to the bird.]_

 **ROBOT**

Your singing is so good. I'm giving you an eight.

 **CELESTE**

Not bad.

 **KAPP'N**

Okay, here I go. This is a cucumber that I can eat it. (imitates cucumber king) No, Kapp'n you must not eat me. (normal) Yes I must. (imitates cucumber king) No, you're not.

 **ROBOT**

I know that is so silly. I'm giving you a nine.

 **KAPP'N**

Great.

 **KICKS**

Hello, chum, I can use tap dancing.

 _[Kicks begins to tap-dance. Suddenly, he curls down, and begins to spray.]_

 **ROBOT**

That smell is gross. Four.

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY!

 **LYLE**

Okay, I must do the stick and the plate.

 _[Lyle performs the trick; a plate on a stick.]_

 **ROBOT**

I knew it. I give you a ten.

 **LYLE**

Great.

 **TORTIMER**

Kicks, you're up for the elimination.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Oh no, I tried to use my tap-dancing skills, but I curled down, my tail gets up, and sprayed at the robot. It was terrible! I skunked it. AH!

 _[In reality, in the fourth floor...]_

 **LYLE**

What's that?

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen...]_

 **TORTIMER**

For your fourth trial, you must get a bow, and arrow. You can get between a six or a bull's eye on a target that can move on the next trial. Last one left standing must be eliminated. Cyrus, you go first.

 _[Cyrus picks the bow-and-arrow.]_

 **CYRUS**

This is my luck.

 _[Cyrus shoots at the bull's eye.]_

 **CYRUS**

Bull's eye!

 **LYLE**

Okay, my turn.

 _[Lyle shoots at eight.]_

 **LYLE**

Good.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Watch out.

 _[K. K. Slider misses the target.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I missed.

 **CELESTE**

One step closer, and...

 _[Celeste shoots at seven.]_

 **CELESTE**

Not bad.

 **KAPP'N**

Do you know the cucumber king.

 _[Kapp'n shoots at a bull's eye.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Yeah!

 **TORTIMER**

K. K. Slider, you're up for the elimination.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh no, how could I missed the target? It's impossible!

 _[In the fifth floor...]_

 **LYLE**

Is this another pit?

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Only four of you left. For your fifth trial, you must swing across the pit by using vines. If you jump off, or fall down, you have to try again. Last one left standing must be eliminated.

 **CYRUS**

Okay, here it comes.

 _[The villagers swing across through the pit. Lyle falls down.]_

 **LYLE**

Ow!

 **CELESTE**

I'm Tarzan.

 **CYRUS**

No, I'm Tarzan.

 **LYLE**

Here I go again.

 _[Lyle begins to swing again to catch Kapp'n. Celeste, and Cyrus move to the other side.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Hey, Lyle, do you know about cucumbers?

 **LYLE**

No.

 _[Lyle falls down again, and Kapp'n moves on the other side.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Lyle, you're up for the elimination.

 **LYLE**

Not again.

 _[In the sixth floor...]_

 **CYRUS**

No, what?

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

For the sixth and semifinal trial, you can go to a maze and find stairs that can move on to the final trial. Last one left standing must be eliminated.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, here I go!

 _[The three villagers go through the maze separately.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Hello? Are you there?

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm so lost that I don't know where the staircase is. I can find some cucumbers. Celeste and Cyrus are in the maze to find a way out. I must run closer.

 _[In reality, a net captures Celeste.]_

 **CELESTE**

It's a trap.

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

There are many traps including nets, cages, and many other obstacles. Be careful.

 **CELESTE**

I can do it.

 _[Celeste frees herself from the net, and moves ahead. Cyrus climbs up to the next floor.]_

 **CELESTE**

There you are, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I know that you must be the scholar's sister.

 **CELESTE**

Not this time, Kapp'n.

 _[Celeste climbs up to the next floor.]_

 **TORTIMER**

I'm sorry, Kapp'n, you're up for the elimination.

 **KAPP'N**

I almost had it.

 _[In the seventh floor...]_

 **CELESTE**

What are those things?

 _[Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Cyrus, and Celeste, you are the only ones left in the challenge. For your seventh and final challenge, you must to an obstacle course. First you must avoid the hammers, climb through a rock wall, jump through the bars, and go to an elevator. If you fall down, you have to do this obstacle again. Only one villager reaches to the top wins invincibility. Ready, set, go!

 _[Cyrus dodges the hammers, but the hammers knock Celeste down.]_

 **CELESTE**

I'll do it again.

 _[Cyrus begins to climb a rock wall, while Celeste finally dodges the hammers to catch up with him.]_

 **CYRUS**

No way, Celeste, you are losing the challenge.

 **CELESTE**

I don't think so.

 _[Celeste knocks off Cyrus down.]_

 **CYRUS**

That hurts.

 _[Celeste reaches the top of the wall. Then Cyrus goes after her. She jumps through the bars, but slips down.]_

 **CELESTE**

I'll do it again.

 _[Cyrus jumps across through the bars, and makes it to the other side. Then Celeste goes after him. Tortimer appears in the screen.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Here it is. The elevator is the exit. Remember, only one person reaches to the top wins invincibility.

 **CYRUS**

Sorry, Celeste, you're going down. That's for my wife.

 **CELESTE**

I don't think so, Cyrus.

 _[Celeste, and Cyrus race together to the elevator. In the outdoor top floor, Tortimer is standing. He hears an elevator bell.]_

 **TORTIMER**

It looks like we have a winner.

 _[The seven losing villagers, and Tortimer sees the elevator begin to open. In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

It's an epic showdown between Cyrus, and Celeste. They have been rivals since the past weeks. Right now, only one person reaches to the top. And do I think it is? Let's find out to see who won?

 _[In reality, the elevator door opens. It is Celeste!]_

 **CELESTE**

Hello?

 **TORTIMER**

Well done, Celeste, you finally win invincibility.

 _[Cyrus arrives to the top.]_

 **CYRUS**

No!

 **TORTIMER**

As for the rest of you, including Cyrus, one of you must be eliminated at the campfire ceremony. Let's figure it out.

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

Oh my gosh, I lost the challenge. How terrible is that. I must get rid of Mr. Resetti now. I miss my wife, Reese, because she must be with Redd once more.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back at camp...]_

 **CELESTE**

What a perfect day.

 _[Mr. Resetti pops out of the hole.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I heard you that Cyrus must be eliminated, because I have to reset the challenge next time.

 **CELESTE**

You and I have to get rid of Cyrus now.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Fine, we will.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

One by one, each of you have failed the trials.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Awkward!

 **TORTIMER**

Your performance looks terrible on you, Kicks.

 **KICKS**

Neither did I.

 **TORTIMER**

Right now, it's time to vote off one villager. Okay, each of you must say to vote one villager off while I give you live with confession camera. Let's get started. Celeste, as the winner of this challenge, you go first.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm voting off Cyrus, because he's the back-stabber. I made it to the elevator, and reached to the top. It's game over for him.

 _[In K. K. Slider's confession camera...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Game over, Kicks.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Cyrus.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Cyrus, you are a traitor! So, I'm going to vote you off now!

 _[In Cyrus' confession camera...]_

 **CYRUS**

I've voted for Mr. Resetti, because he's calling me a traitor.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Cyrus.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

See you later, Cyrus.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

Cyrus.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

You have all cast you votes, and made a decision. In the end, it has still six votes against Cyrus. Which means, the cannon of losers awaits you.

 **CYRUS**

What? You guys voted me off?

 **CELESTE**

Too bad, Cyrus, better luck next time.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Have you any last words?

 **CYRUS**

I must work with my wife at Re-Tail. Reese, here I come. I'll get you next time, Celeste!

 **TORTIMER**

No more talking, see you next time.

 _[The cannon blasts Cyrus off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Great. Only seven villagers left. What will happen next? Celeste is the queen of what? Will Kapp'n ever want to have cucumbers? And what dangerous to wait for those villains? Answers next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Island Prison Escape

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XX - Island Prison Escape**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers had to go to a tower of seven trials. One-by-one, six of them were out. In the final trial, It was Cyrus against Celeste to go for an obstacle course challenge. In the end, it was Celeste went up the elevator, and wins invincibility. At the campfire ceremony, I changed our elimination positions to vote one villager off. Finally Cyrus was voted off with six votes.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What will happen to this island? How in evil tries to get in this island? Answers to come, as we watch on this episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 7_

 _[In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm hungry.

 **KICKS**

Yeah, Celeste, we finally got rid of Cyrus.

 **CELESTE**

You're right. What can I have for breakfast?

 **KAPP'N**

We want to eat cucumbers.

 **CELESTE**

Cucumbers? Oh.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Recently, Reese and Cyrus have both been eliminated last challenges. Now it's me against Mr. Resetti, the mean mole. I wish I can have a breakfast with Kicks. I'm sure K. K. Slider is with me. He performs music with his guitar. I'm sure I must go on a date with him. I'll meet him later.

 _[In reality, Dr. Shrunk enters.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Good morning, villagers. Are you guys ready to eat?

 **CELESTE**

You're joking.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

No, I found some tater tots in the freezer, seeing as you are the final seven. I might as well treat to some half-decent food. It's at least I can do since Tortimer starves you to death.

 **KICKS**

Wow. You're not another useless villager after all.

 _[In the table...]_

 **CELESTE**

That was so good.

 **LYLE**

I haven't had tater tots that good since. Since I last had tater tots that good.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I wish I could eat some, but that would go straight to my thighs, and I can't afford that.

 **CELESTE**

Hush your mouth, Mr. Resetti.

 _[Tortimer enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Are you guys ready- Hey. Why do you all look so content?

 **LYLE**

Dr. Shrunk is right over there just never gave some amazing tater tots.

 **TORTIMER**

You mean my tater tots?! That I was saving for my dinner tonight? Those tater tots?!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Oops. Sorry, Tortimer, I didn't know.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, I'm changing the challenge. The challenge is for you to go to the store and buy me more tater tots!

 _[Digby enters.]_

 **DIGBY**

Guys come quick, it's an emergency! K. K. Slider is lost.

 _[Outside...]_

 **TORTIMER**

K. K. Slider, what are you doing? What is the meaning all this?

 _[Two dog guards with spears holding K. K. Slider.]_

 **BOOKER**

We're sick of people taking advantage of us. We're of the lie and the tricks. K. K. Slider, you're under arrest for doing alcohol.

 **COPPER**

We're sick of people playing mind games.

 **TORTIMER**

Well, why don't you release K. K. Slider, I can't afford any more land damage. My dad is already over-

 _[Booker shoots Tortimer with sleeping injection, and puts him to sleep.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Let go of me!

 **COPPER**

If we can have you, Celeste, no one can. Other guards, arrest Celeste!

 _[Copper, and Booker send five other guards to arrest Celeste.]_

 **GUARD 1**

I don't like this.

 **GUARD 2**

What was that, twerp? Did the chief ask you a question?

 **COPPER**

Let's go. Guards, take them away.

 _[Booker, Copper, and their guards take K. K. Slider, and Celeste to prison.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tortimer, sir? (changes his mind, and talks to the five villagers.) Okay, well, since Tortimer is sleeping, and I'm pretty sure Brewster is no where to be seen, I will have to host the rest of this episode.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Okay, and what do you suppose we do?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I don't know. I never thought I'd make it this far.

 **KICKS**

Oh, I don't know, mate, maybe we should go rescue Celeste, and K. K. Slider?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

I like that, and the first one to grab him or her from the clutches of Booker, and Copper wins invincibility.

 **LYLE**

Where do they take them?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

That's a good question. Probably in the prison walls in the tippy top of the cliff, though.

 **LYLE**

Cliff?

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Did I forget to mention? I also have a fear of heights?

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

This is too perfect. Since K. K. Slider, and Celeste can't technically compete, non of them can win immunity. Which means I get to choose who I get to frame and reset tonight? This is too good.

 _[In reality...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

So, what now?

 **KAPP'N**

This is the part where you say go, really loudly.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Okay, go!

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the middle of the forest, Lyle sees a wild berry. He eats it.]_

 **LYLE**

There's better be a hot shower at the end of this.

 _[Mr. Resetti pops out of the hole.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Hey, Lyle, can I ask you for a favor? I was hoping you would join in an alliance with me to vote out Celeste tonight.

 **LYLE**

Celeste? Wow. She's so nice.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Exactly. She's too nice. She'll cruise her way to the finals, and if the final winner is decided by votes, you're going to lose. Just I got rid of your niece, Lottie for you.

 _[Mr. Resetti digs underground. Through the trees...]_

 **DIGBY**

I got you, K. K. Slider, I'll save you.

 **KAPP'N**

Kapp'n coming through. (bumps into Digby) Sorry sir. There's a drink me bottle for all your troubles.

 _[Digby drinks the "drink me" bottle. He shrinks into a smaller size, screaming.]_

 **DIGBY**

Kapp'n, you fool.

 **KAPP'N**

You're welcome.

 _[In the prison...]_

 **CELESTE**

I don't get it, K. K. Slider. Why are you so sad.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Because, we kept messing with my head.

 **CELESTE**

Me? You're the one who messing up my head.

 **COPPER**

Don't lie now, Celeste keep it quiet.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You're a nice one. First you start crying and ignoring me for no reason, then you suddenly apologize for a favor but then you ignore me again. Ring any bells?

 **CELESTE**

What? I never did that.

 **BOOKER**

Quiet you.

 **CELESTE**

You approach me a couple of nights ago, and got all being bad and said you were just leading me on from my vote, and you never really liked me. Then some guards kidnapped us. What's up with that?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I can do that.

 **CELESTE**

Well, we aren't going to get anywhere to have different stories. Start from the beginning, and we'll see if you make any sense of it.

 **BOOKER**

Hey, Copper, they're coming this way.

 **COPPER**

Well don't just stand there. Do something. I'm calling the guards to seize those people.

 _[In the cliffside...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Ah-ha! I'm going to get there first. The game is so mine.

 **KICKS**

Nope. Wrong again, fat mole!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Why you, you TRAITOR!

 _[Mr. Resetti burrows in the mountain towards the prison. Digby runs by.]_

 **DIGBY**

Wait for me!

 _[The villagers arrive in the prison, guarding by a guard.]_

 **GUARD 3**

Hello there. I cannot let you pass, but I can't interest you in some soulless shoes only payment of $12.99. Why let your feet stay cooped up inside your musty shoes all day. When you could let them breathe, I'll throw in half a pair of shoe strings.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh yes, you can.

 _[Mr. Resetti pops out of the hole yelling at the guard. The guard screams, and runs away. Kicks comes to him.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Get out of there, you stinky-scent shoemaker.

 **KICKS**

Then stop for asking Celeste or K. K. Slider. I know you're the one behind all this.

 **MR. RESETTI**

So, what? You're not going to be able to do anything about-

 _[Kicks sprays Mr. Resetti, and they fall down into the water.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I can't wait to vote you off, Traitor!

 _[Back in the prison...]_

 **CELESTE**

Well, so that's what happen.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yeah.

 **CELESTE**

Are you sure?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Clearly, Digby put dust to forget each other day. I'm not picky. He's just not my type. Let's just vote him off tonight, but I still like you, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

I still like you, too. Let me just start all over. A fresh start.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Yeah, I like that.

 _[Booker, and two other guards talk to Copper.]_

 **BOOKER**

Hey, chief. Those pesky villagers are coming this way. There's a miniature brown shih Tzu, and a skunk, and a big fat mole, and a sea kappa. They're all in it this way! What should we do? Should we retreat? Call Wonder City Army? Go to the fleet? Or Should we improvise, and hit them with sticks? I'm deaf or maybe we can-

 **COPPER**

Quiet, Booker.

 **GUARD 1**

Chief, that wasn't very nice.

 **GUARD 4**

Yeah.

 **COPPER**

Get in a car, and take your deputy with you.

 **GUARD 4**

Oh, chief.

 _[Back in the water...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Great, now I'll never get to the top.

 **HAZEL**

Get your finest cookies here. Only for a small fee.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What's this?

 **HAZEL**

We shall only be finest cookies for a very, very low price.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Hmm... do you have any cookies?

 **HAZEL**

I have such a theory that you would ask such a question. I shall bestow to you this for a misery one million bells.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Too bad, I don't have that.

 _[Mr. Resetti destroys Hazel's stand with his pick-axe.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

NOW SCRAM!

 _[In the prison walls...]_

 **KICKS**

Move out of my way, I got to save Celeste.

 **LYLE**

You go on ahead, Kicks.

 **KAPP'N**

Oh no, the great weasel is fallen. Don't you worry. I know CPR.

 _[Mr. Resetti sees Celeste, and K. K. Slider.]_

 **CELESTE**

We'll be so happy. (looks down) What's that?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

It's a cookie. I hate cookies.

 _[K. K. Slider poke Mr. Resetti's eyes, and he and the cookie fall down again.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

No!

 **CELESTE**

Did you hear something?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

No.

 **GUARD 5**

Don't worry inferior, chief. I got this one. With my new machine to mega destroy a six thousand. It can wipe out anything it touches.

 **BOOKER**

I don't think that's a good.

 _[The guard zaps a villager. In the cliff...]_

 **BREWSTER**

No, I actually like Henry.

 _[In the prison...]_

 **GUARD 5**

Time to vaporize.

 **BOOKER**

No, sir. That'll be necessary.

 **GUARD**

Who asked you, chief? No one. That's who.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that.

 **GUARD 5**

Now, chief, let's not be rational.

 _[Booker zaps the guard. Kicks passes by the guards.]_

 **KICKS**

Take this, you old fiends.

 **CELESTE**

Wait, Kicks.

 _[Kicks unlocks Celeste, and K. K. Slider falls down into the waterhole.]_

 **KICKS**

Don't worry, Celeste, we'll save you, and I also won immunity.

 _[In the beach...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Gosh, that didn't go as planned. Well, at least there-

 _[K. K. Slider splashes in the water. Later, back at camp...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Well, since Tortimer is still recovering, I hereby declare Kicks the winner of today's challenge.

 **KICKS**

Yes. You're going down, big fat mole!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Uh-oh.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back in Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Okay, so who are we voting for?

 **DIGBY**

I say Kapp'n. He stepped on me, and shrunk me today. It took me forever to get my coat to make me more comfortable again.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You'll never be normal, Digby!

 **CELESTE**

I was going to vote for you, Digby.

 **DIGBY**

Me? Why?

 **CELESTE**

We came to the conclusion that you put some dust on K. K. Slider and I to break up.

 **DIGBY**

As much as I'd love to take credit for that, Celeste. I can barely get my coat to conjure up my sandwich. Let alone make people not love each other. Sorry, I ain't your guy.

 **CELESTE**

I know now, but I still don't get how bells you heard me say something I didn't say it vice versa.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'm going to shower. Don't bother me.

 **CELESTE**

Resetti?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What?

 **DIGBY**

Oh. Big shocker.

 _[Outside in the woods...]_

 **CELESTE**

(Whispering) Let's vote off Resetti.

 **LYLE**

Are you sure about that, Celeste?

 _[Outside of the cabin...]_

 **CELESTE**

(Whispering) Hello.

 **KAPP'N**

Oh no. Okay.

 _[In the middle of the camp...]_

 **CELESTE**

(Whispering) Are you voting off Resetti?

 **KICKS**

Are you sure about that, Celeste? (looks annoying) Okay then.

 _[At the campfire ceremony...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

You have all cast your votes, and made your decision. The villager who does not receive a candy bar, must immediately board the dock of shame, and take a ride in the air via the cannon of losers, and leave Total Tortimer Island with nothing! Now the first candy bar goes to Kapp'n.

 _[Kapp'n takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Yeah! It tastes like tater tots.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Next, Kicks.

 _[Kicks takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **KICKS**

Don't throw it, I'll get it.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Right. Next is Digby.

 _[Digby takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **DIGBY**

Yeah, K. K., we're going to make it through.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Next one safe is Lyle.

 _[Lyle takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **LYLE**

Yes.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Celeste, you're also safe.

 _[Celeste takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Villagers, the final candy bar of the night goes to...

Mr. Resetti.

 _[Mr. Resetti takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **VILLAGERS**

WHAT?!

 **KAPP'N**

DINNER!

 **K. K. SLIDER**

How can they get so many votes?

 **CELESTE**

It was me. I like it too much. You, what a burden to me going forward and knowing Mr. Resetti. He would have taken advantage of that. So we had to get the votes to vote you off. Plus, you're strong, brave, smart...

 **MR. RESETTI**

Stretching it much?

 **CELESTE**

And I know you are great K. K. Slider. I love you just the way you are. You don't need to dance with me anymore. I'll just come over to Wonder City, and visit.

 **DIGBY**

Not recommended.

 **CELESTE**

Here's something to remember me, my love.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Okay, let's go.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Okay, K. K. Slider, are you ready?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

No, but do I have a choice?

 _[Tortimer enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

No, not really.

 **VILLAGER**

Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

That's right. I'm back. I just wanted to see how our white dog friend was feeling before he got the old heave-ho.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I feel so sad. You better take Mr. Resetti's pick-axe.

 **CELESTE**

Don't worry, I'll give him everything he deserves.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

You see that confident woman over there? That's my girlfriend!

 _[The cannon blast K. K. Slider off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Only six remain. We're getting close to the finals, people. What mayhem emerges? How much gut kicking give Mr. Resetti? And how much money does Dr. Shrunk over Tortimer Island damage?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Car Racing in the World

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXI - Car Racing in the World**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The villagers were faced with a strange dilemma when I was shot to inject to sleep, and K. K. Slider, and Celeste were arrested by the king's guards. Two of them were Booker, and Copper. Mr. Resetti, and Kicks came to a disagreement, while Kapp'n and Digby also started a little conflict of their own. Ultimately, Kicks won invincibility by saving Celeste, not K. K. Slider, and she and K. K. Slider figured out that it was Mr. Resetti the whole time. (Digby's line is archived "Oh. Big shocker.") However, Celeste took advantage of the opportunity, and gathered enough votes to vote out K. K. Slider. Much to everyone's surprise.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

What will happen this week? Find out right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 7_

 _[In the docks...]_

 **TORTIMER**

But, Brewster, you got to help me out here.

 **BREWSTER**

After all these days that you put me through, I hope you realize that all the interns are captured. The new interns heard a few days ago that we're all captured.

 **TORTIMER**

Hey that's not my fault.

 **BREWSTER**

Are you kidding me? It's all your fault!

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, well why don't we just calm down, and have some crackers.

 **BREWSTER**

I don't want crackers.

 **TORTIMER**

There are delicious crackers.

 **BREWSTER**

Oh, well maybe I can have just one.

 _[Tortimer feed Brewster some crackers.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, that was fun.

 _[Dr. Shrunk enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yes, Tortimer?

 **TORTIMER**

Go get the final six. It's time for a challenge.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yes, Mr. Tortimer, but why is Brewster eating crackers in the sand?

 **TORTIMER**

I think he got too much to drink last night.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Oh, I did that once. I drink so much orange juice at Frillard's birthday party, that I threw up all over his couch, and then got sick promptly after.

 **TORTIMER**

That's not the kind of drinking I meant.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Oh, I see.

 _[In the cabin...]_

 **CELESTE**

I don't care. I want Mr. Resetti out again.

 **KICKS**

I want Mr. Resetti gone when the last one stands. Right now, he's really knowing a threat. With three of us, why will take out easy? We've been waiting so long for this moment, and now it's the time to strike.

 **LYLE**

With some focus, and Mr. Resetti later. Time is a threat. He's a construction worker.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[Outside in the bleachers...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I can't believe, we're all in the final six, buckles! We made it all this way without the king of Turkey's island.

 **DIGBY**

What is that?

 **KAPP'N**

Turkey's island is-

 **DIGBY**

No, that. _THAT!_

 _[Tortimer, and Brewster enter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to today's challenge.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What are you going to have us do? Jump through hoops made of fire?

 **TORTIMER**

Originally, I was going to have you crashed into each other, and whoever suffered from the least amount of head, and brain injuries would win, but due to a lawsuit, I decided to change it to a mad car racing. You will all start off by travel to different places. Cars have items. Some cars have better items than others. If you hit out of the track, you will restart from the beginning of the track. Avoiding hazardous obstacles, dangerous savage animals, and of course each other. The first person back to Tortimer Island wins invincibility.

 **LYLE**

Where are exactly the places that will be taking us?

 **TORTIMER**

There's a map in one of the cars. The lucky holder will be able to navigate through traps, probable death, and sweet shortcuts. But be careful, you never know what might happen next.

 _[In Tortimer's confession camera...]_

 **TORTIMER**

I may or may not have rigged the cars with grenades, and other things. Oh yeah. This is going to be so good.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, so cars are first come first serve. First to pop their button on the seat gets the car. And yes, you may fight over them.

 **CELESTE**

You're going down.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Good luck, you're going to need it.

 **TORTIMER**

On your mark, get set...

 **KICKS**

Wait I can't change anything.

 **TORTIMER**

GO!

 _[The villagers need to pick a car to race.]_

 **DIGBY**

Yes. (picks a red car.) Two for red.

 **KAPP'N**

Drivers in for the win. (changes the cab driver out fits, and picks the yellow car.)

 _[Mr. Resetti and Celeste see a beautiful car. They try to get on it.]_

 **CELESTE**

Get away! I saw it first!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Lucky you, I touched it first.

 **CELESTE**

Too bad, that's all you're going to touch. This will be used all mine.

 _[The two fight, and Mr. Resetti throws his pick-axe, and launches her into a pink car.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Looks like that's your car, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

First butt to touch the car, yes.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, come on.

 **MR. RESETTI**

See you later, traitors. Now SCRAM!

 _[Mr. Resetti drives off as the others have to catch him.]_

 **LYLE**

(Picks the blue car.) How do I start this?

 **KICKS**

(Picks the black car.) Wait, hold on! This isn't fair. How am I suppose to win this challenge? It overrates against me.

 _[In the jungles...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I got this thing in the bag. First stop the jungle.

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

You're now ready to initiate the warp vizor.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Nice.

 _[Mr. Resetti disappears.]_

 **CELESTE**

Where did he go? I don't see him anywhere.

 _[Celeste sees a cliff. She screams, and begins to fall into the water.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I went through.

 **DIGBY**

No, I can do this.

 **LYLE**

I'm coming.

 **CELESTE**

Where are we going? I can't see.

 _[While she is falling...]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

You are now ready to initiate normalizer.

 **CELESTE**

What?

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

For customer service press 1. For international service press 2. To leave a call-back number, press 3. To initiate launch codes, press 4. To initiate microwave, press 5.

 _[Back in the jungle...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

WHEE! This is going to be the easiest win.

 _[Mr. Resetti smashes a barrel, and Louie comes to talk to him.]_

 **LOUIE**

You saved me, Louie. Louie is a-

 **MR. RESETTI**

Stop it, ape, and sit in the back. Try not to get anything on the upholstery.

 _[Kapp'n smashes a barrel.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Yeah, boxes! Banana king! What did they do to you?

 **MR. RESETTI**

What's that?

 _[Kapp'n throws a banana peel on the ground. Mr. Resetti's car slips down, and is transported back to the start.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Great! Now I have to start over.

 **LOUIE**

I'm free. I will find new-

 _[A tree falls on Louie. Meanwhile, Lyle stops.]_

 **LYLE**

PHEW! That was serious. I'm done with this.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Move it, weasel.

 _[Mr. Resetti knocks Lyle down, and Lyle is transported back to the start. Meanwhile, back with Celeste falling down...]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

To find the nearest chicken arm, press 39.

 **CELESTE**

Oh come on.

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Warp vizor initiated.

 _[Celeste transports into an underwater track. Her car transforms into a submarine. She picks up coconut, and exits. Back in the jungle...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Out of my way, servant.

 **DIGBY**

Not on my watch. (cackles) I got this.

 _[Digby crashes into a wall, and is transported back to the start. Lyle spins around, screaming, finds an exit, and moves on. Kapp'n goes after them.]_

 **KAPP'N**

WHEE!

 **LOUIE**

I know some shortcuts.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Stupid ape!

 _[Mr. Resetti bumps into Louie. Digby drives after him. Mr. Resetti exits. In the desert, Celeste enters, turning back to her car.]_

 **CELESTE**

Seriously again? I guess thought.

 _[Celeste shows car jump into the surface. She gets in the quicksand. She is transported back to the start. Kapp'n, and Lyle enter.]_

 **LYLE**

WOH-WHOO! I'm flying to this challenge.

 _[Lyle throws a torch, and burns Kapp'n.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Fire. I hate fire!

 _[He is transported back to the start. Lyle exits. Celeste realizes that quicksand is a shortcut, passing the sky, and lands on a polar area.]_

 **CELESTE**

I can't explain about all of these shortcuts. No, it can't be!

 _[Mr. Resetti begin to chase after Celeste. She drives away.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Then, you would like to change car settings, press 4. If you would like to change car settings, press 5.

 **LYLE**

I got this.

 _[Lyle passes Celeste.]_

 **LYLE**

Finally, I'm going to win the challenge.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No.

 _[Mr. Resetti knock down Lyle, and Lyle is transported back to the start. Back in the sky, Digby enters to the polar area.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

What? How did you get here?

 **DIGBY**

I fell through a fake floor, and ended up through a portal.

 **MR. RESETTI**

So much for secret paths then.

 _[On ice, Celeste drives to pass Kapp'n.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Celeste!

 **CELESTE**

Hi, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

She's got a candle on your car. Bye.

 **CELESTE**

Oh no.

 _[A bomb explodes Celeste into the air, and transported space. Meanwhile in the volcano, Lyle enters.]_

 **LYLE**

This must be the final place. I can't believe we're going to make it.

 _[Louie appears.]_

 **LOUIE**

Right this way. Welcome to Louie's driving service. Can I interest you some bananas.

 **LYLE**

Yes, sir.

 _[Lyle eats bananas.]_

 **LOUIE**

Hey, that'll be three bells.

 _[Other villagers pass by.]_

 **LOUIE**

That was a close one.

 _[Louie disappears.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Wait, how did we all get here? I thought I blew half of you off earlier.

 **CELESTE**

Well, you tell me.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What the heck.

 _[The villagers exit to the final place, but Lyle burns down, yelling. In space...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm going to win. I'm going to win!

 **DIGBY**

Hey, Kapp'n look. Tater tots!

 **KAPP'N**

TATER TOTS!

 _[Kapp'n falls down.]_

 **CELESTE**

You're not going to win this one, mole. I had this one which was right there.

 _[Celeste uses boost with rockets. Suddenly, she stops.]_

 **CELESTE**

What the? Why do I stop?

 **DIGBY**

Home wreaker!

 _[Digby blasts Celeste, sending back to the start.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Guess it's just you and me. Can it?

 **DIGBY**

Guess so.

 _[Mr. Resetti uses a rocket launcher, and blasts Digby out of the challenge. Then she goes back to Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congratulations, Mr. Resetti, you have won invincibility.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes!

 _[Kicks enters.]_

 **KICKS**

Oh come on. Are you serious right now?

 **TORTIMER**

And let me transport your less fortunate villagers here.

 _[The villagers appear to the finish line.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Who won?

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti.

 **CELESTE**

Crud.

 **TORTIMER**

Has anyone see Lyle?

 _[Lyle falls down into the water.]_

 **LYLE**

My car is dead.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back in camp...]_

 **DIGBY**

Hey, Mr. Resetti, I'm totally with you if you wan to vote out home-wreaking Celeste.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I have a better idea.

 _[In Mr. Resetti's confession camera...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Don't judge me after this. I knew what I had to do to that scholar, and if crushing her spirit is the way to go, then so be it. If she's surrounded by people she hates, then that's all it matters. I want her to be completely alone. No one to talk to.

 _[In reality, in the cabin...]_

 **CELESTE**

Well, I guess this is a good-bye.

 **LYLE**

It's okay. I'll win it for you.

 **CELESTE**

I guess we should these things will be different.

 **LYLE**

Oh come on. Sixth place isn't bad at all.

 **KICKS**

Um, hello, chum. We can do this. With three votes, the worst we can do is tie. We can take out Digby next.

 **CELESTE**

It's just I have to face Michelle. After I get voted off, and tell her about K. K. Slider, and I.

 **KICKS**

So, are we just not going to talk about this? I know what shoes, but I can't shine them.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I hope this goes as planned. Mr. Resetti has outlived her to stay here. Making people's lives miserable. I'll eliminated myself now, but maybe get any further. You've seen what you put us all through, especially Celeste. I know she's no perfect scholar. Think about everything she's gone through over the season.

 _[In Lyle's confession camera...]_

 **LYLE**

Celeste is mentally prepared to be eliminated tonight, and why stop her? If Celeste doesn't want to be here, I mean that makes are such an easy target, and one fell swoop I can get rid of Celeste. So, let's be honest is going to be a bit of a burden, and otherwise make friends with Mr. Resetti for helping him, and for get rid of his enemy. I know it's a bad thing to do with a friend, but as long as that furthers my own game. Who cares?

 _[In reality, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **CELESTE**

What happen to Kapp'n?

 **TORTIMER**

I don't know. I found him all mangled up in a tree. Poor thing kept saying tater tots. Our first candy bar goes to Mr. Resetti, Kicks, next is Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

Tater tots.

 **TORTIMER**

And Celeste.

 **LYLE, AND DR. SHRUNK**

What?!

 **TORTIMER**

Hush, Dr. Shrunk. Our final candy bar belongs to...

Digby!

 _[Digby takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **LYLE**

Oh well, this is bad. Sixth place is terrible.

 **KICKS**

Lyle, why did you quit?

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Ready, Lyle? This cannon will shoot you right when you belong.

 **LYLE**

Out of this game, right?

 **TORTIMER**

No, to your doom. But you won't suffer your doom alone.

 _[Lottie enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

We've brought something to take the cannon ride with you.

 **LOTTIE**

Uncle Lyle.

 **LYLE**

Lottie, I missed you. Make it stop!

 _[The cannon blasts Lyle, and Lottie off from Tortimer Island. In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Serves him right? We told him to stay with us and he did it, not our fault.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Who will come out on top next time? And tricks will Mr. Resetti pull next? Will Brewster ever stop eating crackers from starvation? Find out next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. The Hotel of Losers

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXII - The Hotel of Losers**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

In today's special episode of Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Tortimer tours around his island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

You have watched Celeste, Kicks, Digby, Mr. Resetti, and Kapp'n made their way to the final five.

 _[The final five have fun playing around Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

It has been seven weeks since the beginning of depressions. Those have made it this far, we will take a good look at some of the villagers who had been eliminated. So, where are the eliminated villagers who have been walked through the dock of shame, and blast away through the cannon of losers, and leave the camp. Where are they staying at? And did anyone not to get a million bell grand prize? If the losers are in a faraway island, they are in hangouts. We'll be taking right there. Watch out for this episode of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 8_

 _[Tortimer rides on a motorboat.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back, I bet you're wondering why I'm here right now on a motorboat? Well the answer is simple. Because, it's my show, and also because I want to tell you about our final five finalists; Mr. Resetti, Digby, Kapp'n, Kicks, and Celeste have all made it this far with one goal in mind. To walk away with one million bells, but due to budget cuts who knows how much it is now.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Mr. Resetti.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti, an angry villager who started in episode 1, causing to reset these whole challenges. Using a pick-axe to dig for jewels. In episode 2, he lost his brother, Don Resetti. In episode ten, he was eliminated from having a slumber party with his team, but then five episodes later, he rejoined the game saving the island from disaster. He proved useful, as he not only got further on the other hand, this cause of the elimination of one of the most diabolical players, Michelle.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Celeste.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Celeste, on the other hand, have played quite and simplistic game in the beginning. Only being hindered by his brother Blathers who had been eliminated twice in episodes 2 and 17. She's feared by everyone and was known as a home-wreaker for hooking up with K. K. Slider, the guitarist.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Digby.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now, we might as well, called Digby, Isabelle's twin brother, because he's a servant who got stuck in the closet. He's been using his tricks, and items as often as he can to help him out. However, he couldn't get hurt, and he lost her sister, Isabelle, the secretary in episode 14. And yet, nothing vital has happened to him.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Kapp'n.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Next is Kapp'n. A turtle sailor who is the dumbest and most oblivious contestant of all time. However, this naïve attitude to somehow led him to the final five, and he is proud of it. However, we aren't sure if he really knows where he is at the moment. He suffered from a plate on his head, and recalls characters such as cucumber king, and the banana king to aid him in his Total Tortimer Island adventure.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Kicks.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Finally, we have Kicks. A skunk shoemaker started out on the sidelines, but after emotional reunion with Katrina, he was determined to win it. Now Kicks is forged a powerful alliance with Celeste. He was spraying with his scent several times. How will moving on affect their relationship with one another.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now these are our final five contestants, and we are about to get heated up all alliances have been broken, and all trust is no more. Nearly two and a half weeks of disgusting food gross, housing, and hateful players. It's enough to drive even Brewster crazy. Let's go to the hotel, where the eliminated villagers are. Let's go!

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[Tortimer arrives in a hotel.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the SpringHill suites of Losers. Where seventeen villagers who had been eliminated stay, and have fun in the hotel. Let's take a good look at all these contestants.

 _[SpringHill suites has seventeen villagers who had been voted off. Some of them swim in a pool, others play video games, billiards, darts, and watching television, and even others relax in chairs.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And here they are!

 _[Timmy, and Tommy playing Mario Kart 64.]_

 **TIMMY**

Take that, Tommy.

 **TOMMY**

No, I'll get you.

 _[Tom Nook enters.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Nephews, what are you playing?

 **TOMMY**

Uncle Tom, we're playing Mario Kart 64.

 **TOM NOOK**

You better keep playing when your mother tells you.

 **TIMMY**

Okay, uncle Tom.

 _[Timmy wins the race.]_

 **TIMMY**

In your face!

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for the Nooklings.]_

 **TIMMY**

When Tommy, and I went to Tortimer Island, we're teaming up with him.

 **TOMMY**

And I guess, that Timmy caught a sea monster, and I accidentally press the wrong button, finally we've both been eliminated each episode.

 _[In the present day, Lyle, and Lottie are swimming in a pool, while Isabelle drinks fruit punch.]_

 **LOTTIE**

I'm going to get you.

 **LYLE**

Oh yeah, Lottie.

 _[Lottie splashes her uncle.]_

 **LYLE**

You got me.

 **ISABELLE**

Why can you just go have fun. I'm drinking.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Lottie, and her uncle Lyle.]_

 **LOTTIE**

When I was with my uncle on Tortimer Island, I was hoping to get some candy, and do a carnival challenge. One day, Kicks tricked me by spraying a submarine. I thought it was a sea monster. I was eliminated only be saved by Lyle.

 **LYLE**

I came to the merge, and I was on a car race, at the end I was trampled by lava. Hopefully, I was recovered from ashes.

 _[In the present day, Mabel, and Brad play billiards. She shoots the cue ball, and it hits a 5-ball._ ]

 **BRAD**

Nice shot, Mable.

 **MABEL**

I just missed that hole. Your shot.

 _[Brad shoot the cue ball, and it hits the 8-ball into the hole.]_

 **MABEL**

You won.

 **BRAD**

Good game, Mabel.

 _[Suddenly, her phone rings, it is her Able sisters.]_

 **MABEL**

Hello, Sable, Labelle, this is Mabel from the Able Sisters, I was on Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Mabel.]_

 **MABEL**

When I was started I found a coffee bean, and we did in the carnival. But then, Cyrus framed me for having nightmares, and I was gone.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **MABEL**

Well, see you later. Bye.

 _[She hangs up the phone. Reese, Cyrus, and Redd are watching a movie.]_

 **REDD**

Reese, what are you watching?

 **REESE**

Redd, Cyrus and I are watching Toy Story.

 **REDD**

I like watching Toy Story.

 **CYRUS**

In the movie, Woody met Buzz Lightyear in Andy's room. But one night, they were taken by Sid who lives next door.

 **REDD**

That's horrible.

 **REESE**

This is so much fun.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Reese, and Cyrus.]_

 **CYRUS**

When I change my mood, I became rivals with Celeste, one by one.

 **REESE**

I was helping with Redd to do languages, like French. We were in a castle, Kicks sprayed me, and was blasted off.

 **CYRUS**

I won several times in challenges. One day, Celeste, and I were in the tower, but she made it to the top, and I was gone to find my wife.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Redd.]_

 **REDD**

I am the owner of Crazy Redd's in Wonder City. I'm selling antiques. When I arrived in Tortimer Island, I learned to speak many languages. One day, when the island is going to die, I pressed that button to save it. Mr. Resetti yelled at me by saying to be gone. I was afraid.

 _[In the present day, Redd walks to meet Tom Nook.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

Redd, why are you all dressed up?

 **REDD**

You are my best friend. You were selling items at Nook's Cranny.

 **TOM NOOK**

Yes, I was. We can be together.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Tom Nook.]_

 **TOM NOOK**

When I started with the Nooklings, I was in a different team. They treated me to compete against each other. When they were gone, they had been too young to play. I was catching some insects on Bug-Off, until, mosquitoes bit me. When I was healed, I had been eliminated from the game.

 _[In the present day, Don Resetti sits on a chair, sobbing for his brother.]_

 **DON**

Oh my brother, Sonny. What have you made it to the game again?

 _[Michelle enters.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Hey, Don.

 **DON**

What is it, Michelle?

 **MICHELLE**

It looks like your brother, Mr. Resetti is back for more revenge.

 **DON**

Are you serious? Sonny has driving me crazy.

 **MICHELLE**

You can do with him in the Surveillance Center.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Don Resetti.]_

 **DON**

I was with my brother on Tortimer Island. We went out of holes each. During the first challenge, we have been rivals. We destroyed each crates of candy for the interns, but I got bells instead of candy. I was eliminated first, when Sonny is still standing. After Sonny was eliminated after the shelter challenge, five more challenges later, he's back for more revenge. I was so sad.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **DON**

Can you get me some meat?

 **MICHELLE**

Yes, sir.

 _[Michelle goes to the kitchen where Brad is eating.]_

 **MICHELLE**

Brad.

 **BRAD**

Mayor Michelle, why did you come here?

 **MICHELLE**

I was hope that your food is healthier.

 **BRAD**

We can have roast chicken.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Brad, and Michelle.]_

 **MICHELLE**

As mayor of Wonder City, I went to Tortimer Island. I was leading the team. We did the carnival, the underground, and the shelter. On day, I was in Animal Island, Digby put a grenade and blasted me off back where I started. I got eliminated when they threatened me.

 **BRAD**

I was a villager in Wonder City. I was leading the group in Tortimer Island. We won four times. But then during the cooking challenge. A fire burns all my food. I was so ashamed. When Kapp'n had Tortimer eaten the cucumber cake, I was eliminated for trying to get mad at him.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **BRAD**

Get me some more food to eat.

 **MICHELLE**

Yes, Brad.

 _[Michelle is walking to find food. Isabelle bump into her.]_

 **ISABELLE**

Excuse me.

 **MICHELLE**

Just watch where you going.

 **ISABELLE**

You're the mayor.

 **MICHELLE**

I am.

 **ISABELLE**

I'm your secretary.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Isabelle.]_

 **ISABELLE**

I went to Tortimer Island with my brother, Digby. And Michelle is in a different group. I was teaming up with him. I went to talk to Celeste of the opposing team. I told him about tricks on my team. When I was happy, Celeste loved me. I was scared in the haunted house, and ran away. I had been eliminated, as Digby told me to work as a secretary.

 _[In the present day, K. K. Slider perform music with his guitar, as Blathers watching him.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Oh, Celeste, I miss you.

 **BLATHERS**

What have you miss my sister?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Blathers, I was going on a date with her, and I sang songs to her.

 **BLATHERS**

That was lovely.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for K. K. Slider, and Blathers.]_

 **BLATHERS**

I was with my sister on Tortimer Island. One day, I was fallen down by a mountainside, I got eliminated second, while Celeste told me to be brave. When the island is going to die, I came back to save the island. Another day, I was having a torture challenge. I had been hit by woodpecker wearing a wooden shirt. I had been eliminated again, as Celeste again told me to be brave.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I was going on a date with Celeste. That Michelle threatened me a lot. One day, We were arrested by guards, and took us to prison. Kicks saved her, but I was fallen down. I had been eliminated as Celeste told me she was my girlfriend.

 _[In the present day, Rover, and Harriet play darts.]_

 **ROVER**

I got sixteen points. It's your turn, Harriet.

 _[Harriet throws three darts. First dart on six, second on twenty, and third on bull's eye.]_

 **HARRIET**

Yes, I got a bull's eye.

 **ROVER**

Oh really.

 **HARRIET**

Well play, Rover.

 **ROVER**

No, problem.

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episodes for Harriet, and Rover.]_

 **HARRIET**

I was a hair-stylist at Sham-poodle. I am also a barber. When I was on Tortimer Island, I found some candy for the interns, as well as Brewster's coffee bean. One day in the carnival, one of the Nooklings shot me in my hair. My hair was messy, and I got voted off.

 **ROVER**

I introduced to two human villagers Brad, and Michelle. I arrived at camp. So, one day, we were building the statue of Tortimer, but suddenly, Kicks had a stomachache, and began to spray with scent glands on us, knocking down the unfinished statue. I was eliminated for losing my team.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

When we come back, let's find out to the volunteers who might be the winner. Stay tuned.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back. As you know, here in the dance floor, the villagers will dance around when they have fun.

 _[All the eliminated villagers dance on the floor.]_

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Do you like my song? I am DJ K. K.

 **ISABELLE**

Sure, DJ K. K., you are awesome.

 **TIMMY**

Come on, Tommy, let's dance.

 **TOMMY**

Okay.

 **LOTTIE**

Oh my goodness, uncle Lyle, let's go dancing.

 **LYLE**

Hey, what?

 **MABEL**

Right then, I was working with the Able Sisters in Wonder City.

 **REDD**

Good timing, Mabel.

 _[At the meeting...]_

 **ROVER**

There once there was a princess who was born to a queen. But when she was ten years old, she went to live in the forest.

 **BLATHERS**

I hope Rover is going to like this story.

 **HARRIET**

So much as I never known.

 **ROVER**

But when the princess falls asleep, the witch turns back into the queen.

 **TOM NOOK**

That's scary.

 _[Tortimer enters.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, villagers. Are you interest to see whose going home in the next episode for speculation?

 **VILLAGERS**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Spoiler alert. No candy bars, rumors only. What would you like to choose to vote off in the next episode?

 _[Some of the villagers ponder.]_

 **REDD**

I hope it's Mr. Resetti.

 **DON**

Sonny is my brother.

 **TORTIMER**

And who is the winner in the future?

 **ROVER**

It might be Celeste.

 **REESE**

Or Kicks.

 **ISABELLE**

My brother.

 **TORTIMER**

And there you have it. The speculation is rumored. What will happen in the next episode? Will Mr. Resetti be gone again? Who will win one million bells? What is the final five challenge? The answers to come. Tune in next time, we will watch the final five challenge. Until next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Mr Resetti, King of Monsters

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXIII - Mr. Resetti, King of Monsters**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The final six had to compete in a crazy obstacle course the many-places of Animal Crossing. In the end, both Brewster and Kapp'n were concussed and Mr. Resetti won immunity. Celeste confided with Lyle assuming she was going to get voted off, but Mr. Resetti had other plans, and instead got Digby, and Kapp'n to vote of Lyle.

 _[In the present day_...]

 **TORTIMER**

Who will come out on top? And whose moving on to the final four? Find out right here on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 8_

 _[In the cabin, Kicks has a dream. He is loving with a girlfriend. She transforms herself into a monster. Kicks wakes up.]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY. What a nightmare.

 _[Outside...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tortimer, it's kind of feels like filler to me.

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yes.

 **TORTIMER**

Get out of my shot!

 _[Suddenly, various monsters appear. They stole Dr. Shrunk. Tortimer is afraid.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

TORTIMER!

 _[The villagers get out of the cabin.]_

 **CELESTE**

What's going on?

 **DIGBY**

It's nightmare! Run away!

 _[The villagers run away to meet Tortimer.]_

 **CELESTE**

Tortimer, what's going on with the chaos?!

 **TORTIMER**

The challenge, that's what.

 **DIGBY**

What is the challenge?

 **KICKS**

Well, since there are monsters everywhere, I can only assume the challenge will probably involve one of us dying.

 _[In a flashback in episode 15.]_

 **TORTIMER**

A few episodes ago, Reese, and Redd snuck off and pause the island destruction systems.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

However, it appears Tortimer Island is taking another route for destruction. The pause button must be deactivated.

 **CELESTE**

So, what do we do?

 **TORTIMER**

There's a main reactor switch inside that same area or so I'm told. If you pull the lever, it turns all the monsters into sleep mode. Your challenge is to run to the hatch, and flip the lever to off. The first villager to flip the switch wins invincibility, and is moving on to the final four.

 _[A winged creature takes Tortimer away.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Good luck, villagers.

 **KICKS**

I told you somebody would die.

 **DIGBY**

Well, I'm out of here.

 _[Digby exits.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I got this one guys.

 **CELESTE**

No, no you don't! You are going to stay here, and be quiet while I win immunity. I'm so sick of you. I can spend cut with shells.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Oh, look at the big bad owl scholar. I'm so scared.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, you should be.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Listen, pretty girl, I don't care that you're educational. I don't care which family you're from. And I definitely do not care about your pity threads. You are nothing compared to me. I'm the one with the power in this game, and I'm the one whose already stripped you of your great power, and whatever dignity you had to start with.

 **KICKS**

Kick your moves, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Get back, you fat mole!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Never!

 _[Celeste hits Mr. Resetti.]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY!

 **CELESTE**

Not so top. Are you?

 _[Mr. Resetti stands up.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

It's time to feel the power to reset all of you.

 _[Mr. Resetti drinks a potion. He grows muscular, and is transformed into a very big, hideous mole.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

It's... RESETTI TIME!

 **KICKS**

Oh my gosh! Celeste, run!

 _[Celeste scream, and runs away. Digby runs with her. Kapp'n is surrounded by more monsters.]_

 **DIGBY**

Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I like animals. Do you like animals?

 _[The monster throws Kapp'n away. Celeste goes to the forest.]_

 **CELESTE**

Resetti, what are you talking about this?

 **MR. RESETTI**

It's time to reset you!

 _[Celeste runs to a cave.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the cave...]_

 **CELESTE**

I got to find this lever thing before Redd actually spoke.

 _[She sees the villagers.]_

 **CELESTE**

What the-

 _[The villager shushes.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Celeste, where are you?

 **CELESTE**

Darn. I got to get out of here. Do you guys know where is the exit?

 **ROSCOE**

The exit is at the top of the wishing well.

 **CELESTE**

Thanks.

 _[Celeste walks towards the wishing well. In the darkest chamber...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I can smell your perfume! (brakes the door.) HERE'S RESETTI!

 _[At the top of the wishing well, Digby watches.]_

 **DIGBY**

There has to be the way to find that hatch. Hmm... I need a rope.

 _[In the forest...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I can do this. Kapp'n can win. I'll not be crushed by monsters.

 _[A glowing eyed monster stares at Kapp'n.]_

 **KAPP'N**

But, I'm hungry. (sees a vision of food) Yummy, cucumbers!

 _[Kapp'n eats the monster.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I need more food!

 _[By the wishing well...]_

 **KICKS**

Celeste. Celeste! Oh, darn. Come on! Celeste, where are you?

 _[Brewster pops out.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Hey! Oh, thank you, Kicks. I've found you.

 **KICKS**

Brewster, what are we going to do about all this? We have to stop the competition. People could die.

 **BREWSTER**

I can do anything about it. The only way is to shut off these monsters is to pull the lever.

 **KICKS**

I bet Mr. Resetti has already on his way right now. Is there no other way?

 **BREWSTER**

No. Uh... Wait. Actually...

 **KICKS**

Yes, yes. What is it?

 **BREWSTER**

I mean, I don't know if it'll work, shoemaker.

 **KICKS**

Listen, mate, Celeste is in trouble. I'm not about to stand here and watch it torn to shreds by a psycho mole. Tell me!

 **BREWSTER**

Okay. They're in a control room.

 **KICKS**

What about it?

 **BREWSTER**

The control room allows Tortimer to see everything that's happening around Tortimer Island. If you are in there, you can locate the lever yourself, and maybe activate it from there.

 **KICKS**

But then, why did Tortimer did say that in the first place?!

 **BREWSTER**

It's called Total Tortimer for a reason.

 **KICKS**

Whatever. Where's the lever?

 **BREWSTER**

I mean, I'm Tortimer's closest assistant, and he never lets me go in there. It's got a lot of personal items. He doesn't like people messing-

 **KICKS**

Where is it, Brewster?!

 **BREWSTER**

Gee, it's near-

 _[Another winded creature takes Brewster.]_

 **KICKS**

Great! Oh, Celeste, please be okay.

 _[In the dungeon...]_

 **CELESTE**

I got to find a way out of these tunnels.

 **MR. RESETTI**

There you are!

 _[Mr. Resetti chases Celeste.]_

 **CELESTE**

No, I have to win this. For K. K. Slider, and Blathers! (steps out of the cliff) Oh no!

 _[She stares at the earth's core, and Mr. Resetti tries to attack her. Back in Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **DIGBY**

Hmm... Now where would Tortimer stashed my magnifying glass? (looks in a refrigerator) Oh, cool statue.

 _[The statue transforms.]_

 **DIGBY**

Whoa! Hey can you help me find my magnifying glass?

 _[The creature runs away.]_

 **DIGBY**

Hey, wait for me!

 _[Digby chases after the creature. In the beach, Kapp'n eats many monsters.]_

 **KAPP'N**

More! Whoa!

 _[Digby throws "eat me" cake, and Kapp'n eats it.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I don't feel so good.

 _[Kicks has to find the switch. In the forest, A villager fights the monster.]_

 **KICKS**

No, Kicks, save Celeste.

 **ROSCOE**

You want a piece of me?

 **KICKS**

Oh. Hey! Hey you, chum! Big monster freak! Get over here! Come an get me! I am really delicious.

 _[Kicks sprays the monster.]_

 **KICKS**

It's okay. You're safe.

 **ROSCOE**

Thank you, mate. (walks away)

 **KICKS**

Wait, do you know where Tortimer's control room is?

 **ROSCOE**

No, no!

 **KICKS**

Please, I have to save my mate. Just like how I saved you.

 **ROSCOE**

It leads to the cave.

 **KICKS**

Oh thank you, mate.

 _[Kicks enters to a cave. Back in the cave...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Looks like this is the end of the line, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

I don't think so! I have a bomb in my hands, and if you back off, I'll set it off.

 **MR. RESETTI**

You're bluffing. If you activated it, it would blow both of us tour doom.

 **CELESTE**

It's worth it to get rid of you!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Do you think I'm a fool?

 **CELESTE**

No!

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'll crush you with my pick-axe!

 _[Celeste jumps away to the other side of the crust.]_

 **CELESTE**

I made it! See you on a mission, Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

This is far from over!

 _[Back in the forest, the creature finds toys.]_

 **DIGBY**

Is it here, boy? (sees the magnifying glass) Yes it is! (picks it up) It's okay, Isabelle, you're safe now.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Hey, before you judge me, I have a really good reason why I named my magnifying glass Isabelle. It's because well, I need help.

 _[In reality...]_

 **DIGBY**

Now, I can win this game for sure.

 _[Digby spies tracks for monsters with his magnifying glass, as the creature goes with him. In the earth's core...]_

 **CELESTE**

Gosh, he's at it again.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Stop running! This ends now! (roaring)

 _[Digby enters.]_

 **DIGBY**

You can say that again.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Back off, servant.

 _[Mr. Resetti pushes Digby off.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

This is between me, and Celeste.

 _[Outside...]_

 **KICKS**

Finally, I found it.

 _[Kicks goes inside. In the control room.]_

 **KICKS**

NO! Celeste! I must wait! I have to win now! It's a typical challenge.

 _[The button electrifies. Back in the core, Kapp'n enters.]_

 **CELESTE**

Kapp'n, what happened to you?

 **KAPP'N**

Oh, buckle, I ain't a lot.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Zip it! This is my epic ending, defeat. I will destroy her on television, so the whole world can see.

 _[All the eliminated villagers see Mr. Resetti goes savage.]_

 **DON RESETTI**

That's my Sonny!

 **BRAD**

I told that.

 _[Back in the control room...]_

 **KICKS**

No, NO! The switch! No! Not now! Come on, you bad-tempered machine, you're running out of time! CELESTE!

 _[Back in the core...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Time to end this!

 _[Celeste screams.]_

 **DIGBY**

NO! Take this!

 _[Digby tries to calm Mr. Resetti down by using bombs, but cannot because Kapp'n eats them with an "eat me" cake.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I feel funny again.

 _[Kapp'n's size grows larger.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You fool! Trying to get me with weapons. How childish!

 _[Mr. Resetti's pick-axe breaks Digby's magnifying glass.]_

 **DIGBY**

My magnifying glass!

 **MR. RESETTI**

And now, your life will be crushed.

 **CELESTE**

STOP!

 _[Celeste throws a large stone, and hit Mr. Resetti.]_

 **DIGBY**

Oh, thanks, Celeste for saving my life.

 **CELESTE**

Whatever. Don't mention it. Let's just go before he transforms into a dragon, and burn us all.

 _[Celeste, and Digby climb on Kapp'n, and he destroys every single monster.]_

 **KAPP'N**

You guys are so tiny.

 _[Kapp'n shrinks down.]_

 **CELESTE**

Well, Kapp'n, you did it. You destroyed all the monsters.

 _[Everything in Tortimer Island is fine. Meanwhile, back in the core, Mr. Resetti gets up.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes he did, but I found the hatch.

 _[In the main reactor.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

At last. Final three, here I come.

 _[All the entire villagers cries for disaster.]_

 **AGENT S**

Oh no! Bye for now!

 _[Three other villagers watch TV.]_

 **THREE VILLAGERS**

Oh no!

 **APOLLO**

Hey guys, chill it out.

 _[Several villagers in the jungle cry.]_

 **JUNGLE VILLAGERS**

Oh no.

 _[In the jungle.]_

 **KEVIN**

Louie! Get in here!

 _[Axel enters.]_

 **AXEL**

What do you stop your yapping. A decent villager can't get any sleep nowadays. Young hooligans with their televises and their cell phones hippie nonsense.

 _[Axel exits. Back in the main reactor...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes!

 _[Mr. Resetti transforms himself back to normal. He pulls the lever, and the main reactor begins to vibrate.]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Island destruction system now.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Yes! I won!

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[Back at camp...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Congratulations, Kapp'n.

 **MR. RESETTI**

(gets shocked) What? I won fair and square. I pulled the lever just like you asked. I saved the island.

 **TORTIMER**

True, but Kapp'n saved me and everyone else by crushing all the monsters between his toes.

 **KAPP'N**

I like cucumbers to eat, buckle, but I have some potatoes, which can be used to make tater tots!

 **TORTIMER**

Therefore, Mr. Resetti, you lost. And Kapp'n, you won. As for the rest of you, I'll see you in a few hours of the last elimination ceremony of this season.

 **MR. RESETTI**

This isn't over!

 _[Mr. Resetti exits.]_

 **TORTIMER**

What's wrong with her?

 _[_ _In Roost Cafeteria...]_

 **CELESTE**

So, are we all in agreement then?

 **DIGBY**

Yeah. I'm with you. I'm sorry for calling you a home-wreaker earlier.

 **CELESTE**

Oh, Digby, you don't have to apologize.

 **DIGBY**

How can you be so nice to me after all the mean things I said?

 **CELESTE**

I'm a scholar, but I'm also a lady. I have a heart. People make mistakes. I can't hold a mistake over someone's head. It just leads to disappointment, chill, and disaster.

 **KICKS**

Yeah, chum, that's Celeste for you. He make mistakes just like everyone else, but he's wicked to the end. You're a good solid friend. We forgive you, Digby.

 **DIGBY**

Oh well, thanks.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Wow, Celeste is really nice. Nothing at all like the home-wreaker I thought she was. She's a nice home-wreaker.

 _[In reality, outside of the camp...]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

I don't care. Vote for the young scholar or else.

 **DIGBY**

Or else what? You'll slice me with a pick-axe?

 _[Mr. Resetti transforms into a savage one.]_

 **DIGBY**

Don't make me do that!

 _[He seizes the coat, and destroys it, but he transforms back to normal.]_

 **DIGBY**

That wasn't a good idea.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I'll slice you in half.

 _[Digby screams. Later, at the campfire ceremony...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Right this final five is soon to be a final four. Kapp'n has invincibility. Strangely enough for the second time, while Mr. Resetti is on the fritz.

 **MR. RESETTI**

Dry it up! Hey, what the heck? I didn't do that.

 **TORTIMER**

Today, we're doing something a little special. We're going to be reading off the votes. Celeste, you chose to vote off Mr. Resetti.

 **MR. RESETTI**

I can't be eliminated again.

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti, you chose to vote off Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Predictable much.

 **TORTIMER**

Digby, you chose to vote off Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Oh no.

 **TORTIMER**

Kapp'n, as the winner of this challenge, you chose to vote off Mr. Resetti.

 **KAPP'N**

I thought we were signing up for free candy.

 **TORTIMER**

And finally, Kicks, for the final vote, you have chosen to vote off...

Mr. Resetti.

 _[Celeste takes a candy bar to eat.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Sorry, Mr. Resetti, but once again, you're out of here.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What? Not again? I'll slice you into half!

 _[Mr. Resetti transforms himself into the savage beast.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Digby, what's wrong with him?

 **DIGBY**

He destroyed my magnifying glass, and my coat. They must be conflicting with each other.

 **CELESTE**

What are we do?

 **TORTIMER**

Take cover!

 **BREWSTER**

INCOMING!

 _[Don Resetti comes back to save his brother.]_

 **DON**

SONNY! STOP IT!

 **MR. RESETTI**

Brother?!

 **DON**

I need you to stop this madness. Forgive me!

 _[Mr. Resetti forgives Don, as he transforms back to normal.]_

 **MR. RESETTI**

You're right, Don, I'm so sorry for every bad things.

 **DON**

It's all right, Sonny, you're going to be okay.

 _[Mr. Resetti hugs his brother, sobbing, because he has been eliminated again.]_

 **DON**

Let's go home, Sonny.

 **MR. RESETTI**

No problem.

 _[Tortimer, Celeste, Digby, Kapp'n, Kicks, Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk see Mr. Resetti forgiving Don.]_

 **TORTIMER**

What are they doing. Dr. Shrunk.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Yes, sir.

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti has forgiving his brother. Take the Resetti brothers to the cannon of losers.

 **CELESTE**

That is just...

 **DIGBY**

No words can explain what just happen, Celeste, no words.

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any final words, Mr. Resetti?

 **MR. RESETTI**

Gee, my brother and I must work back at the Surveillance Center again. Right, Don.

 **DON**

Yes, Sonny.

 **TORTIMER**

Relationship forgiveness, but you're at will, Dr. Shrunk.

 _[The cannon blast the Resetti brothers off from Tortimer Island.]_

 **CELESTE**

That is the perfect way to end this season.

 **TORTIMER**

We only have four left. Tune in next time for the three episodic season finale of the most epic show ever; TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 **KAPP'N**

TATER TOTS!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Triathlon of the Villains

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXIV - Triathlon of the Villains**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

Tortimer Island was surrounded by giant huge monsters. So, the final five had to save the island from monsters. Mr. Resetti had transformed himself into a hideous monster, but later, Celeste threw a stone, and hit him. In the end, Kapp'n grew larger, and destroyed every single monster, as Mr. Resetti pulled a lever in the main reactor room. Triumphantly, it was Kapp'n who did win the final invincibility. At the campfire ceremony, when Mr. Resetti was eliminated again, he was a hideous beast again, but his brother Don, who got eliminated first, told him to forgive Don. Mr. Resetti forgave his brother, and finally they were shot out of the cannon.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Right now, there are only four villagers left; Celeste, Kapp'n, Kicks, and Digby. For the final challenges, I'll do a sudden death challenge each. Which of these villagers can make it to the final three? It all happens right now on the first part of the finale of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Friday - Week 8_

 _[High above the camp, Tortimer appears in a helicopter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back. Over the past seven weeks, twenty-two villagers were arrived literally on Tortimer Island to begin a crazy journey to one million big ones. You have seen eighteen villagers fallen down to the challenges risks, and most dangerous of all each other. Because they had been pushed themselves to the limit, those villagers believe to say good-bye to the following eighteen villagers, thanks to you; Don Resetti, Blathers, Harriet, Rover, Mabel, Lottie, Timmy, Tommy, Mr. Resetti, Michelle, Brad, Isabelle, Crazy Redd, Tom Nook, Blathers again, Reese, Cyrus, K. K. Slider, Lyle, and Mr. Resetti again. And now, here are four finalists that will compete in a sudden death challenge.

 _[In the cabin...]_

 **KICKS**

It's so great, chum, that we all made it this far. Welcome to the final, everybody.

 **DIGBY**

I can't believe we made it.

 **KAPP'N**

Yay! Final Four! Wait, what is the final four?

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I've made it to the final four. Now if only they could tell me what that means.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

I'm so proud of myself for getting this far. Isabelle never would have made it this far. Oops, I didn't mean to say that. Can we start over.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Getting to the final four goes great. I made it here with most of my dignity intact. The only problem is Digby. He's a threat at this point. And I'm a little disappointed to myself for taking him this far. He is a servant of Nook's Homes after all. Digby, Isabelle's brother, he's smart. Got to watch out for him. Right now, this takes get higher with every passing second.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

Sure, living with strangers is terrible, but as long as Isabelle's around I'm cool. But Isabelle's out of the game for so long. I forgot what the touch of her silver bells look like.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I cannot believe I made it this far. It's like a guardian angel watching my back. Well, these spirits have a guardian angel doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Does it?

 _[In reality...]_

 **CELESTE**

So, how does it feel, guys?

 **DIGBY**

Great, but I have something to tell you guys.

 **KICKS**

It's okay, mate. You can come out to us.

 **DIGBY**

No. That's not it. I was going to say that if I win, I'll split the money with you.

 _[Celeste gasps. In her confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

Sure. Digby is nice and all. Wanting to give away some of his money, but really, I don't need it. I'm going to take all one million bells for myself, and then donate it to the citizens of Wonder City.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KAPP'N**

What do you think the challenge is going to be?

 **DIGBY**

Hard to say. Between having to find things on Tortimer Island for Tortimer, and trying to avoid torture. I'm not sure what to expect.

 **KICKS**

I know for a fact, that we can expect the worst.

 **CELESTE**

Right. We should find probably find out what Tortimer is up to.

 **DIGBY**

Then I can turn them in to a stand of papers.

 **CELESTE**

I thought Mr. Resetti destroyed your magnifying glass.

 **DIGBY**

He did, but I can still do some spy skills.

 **KAPP'N**

I like to use my spy skills. I can see a cucumber.

 _[Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean, there is a ship that is sailing away.]_

 **MYSTERIOUS VOICE**

Calm down. Settle down now. What's your opinion, sir?

 **LOUIE**

I was killed with no mercy by cars. My life is useless.

 **HOPPER**

This made the secret ingredient gross.

 **BOOMER**

This cake is getting so bad. I feel like I'm going to burn.

 **MYSTERIOUS VOICE**

How did you expose the nightmare?

 **PHANTOM**

They destroyed my nightmare and crashed my dreams of destruction.

 **SNAKE**

I stole. I stolen money say "WHEE" um... we won't stand for that. You here.

 _[The giant squid speaks. Translating, "They threw bombs in my home!"]_

 **GULLIVER**

He didn't hear us.

 **PORTER**

He picks up like garbage.

 **ROSCOE**

They all deserved to pay.

 _[All villains agree. As the evil wizard reveals himself.]_

 **WIZARD**

No, no. That's not be too hasty. I've gathered you all here for one purpose. Vengeance! You will have all to pick that someone on that island. As to eye.

 _[In another boat...]_

 **COMPUTER VOICE**

Hello, this is your captain aboard the Tortimer S. S. We will be passing by the Island of Terror momentarily. So please, feel free to take picture, but beware of the vicious monsters beneath the water. They will tear you apart, from limb to limb.

 _[An octopus garbs a passenger.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[Back on Tortimer Island...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Come on out contestants, and say hello to your penultimate challenge.

 **CELESTE**

Once again, I be able to say the challenge before my eyes.

 **TORTIMER**

It is right in front of your eyes. We're doing a triathlon challenge. You four must have a meal. If you eat all kinds of meal, all of you must move on to the second part of the triathlon.

 _[Brewster serves the final four chicken meat with corn, mashed potatoes, and water.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Let's eat.

 _[All the villagers begin to eat.]_

 **KICKS**

It's getting to gross.

 **DIGBY**

I know, I must eat faster.

 **CELESTE**

Eat slowly.

 **KAPP'N**

I like to eat cucumbers.

 _[As minutes go by, Digby finishes first.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Digby, wins the first part of the triathlon.

 **DIGBY**

I did it.

 **KAPP'N**

I'm full.

 **CELESTE**

You got to be kidding me.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

After having the first part of the triathlon, I ate too much meat. Digby ate faster, and I ate slowly. I hope that I'll be gone in the final part of the challenge. I hope Digby is winning.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Contestants, each of you must get on a canoe, and paddle from Tortimer Island to Skull Island, where villains are waiting for you. That's an introduction to the second part of the challenge. Start paddling.

 _[The villagers have to paddle the boat.]_

 **KICKS**

Come on, paddle fast.

 **DIGBY**

I'm going to win.

 **CELESTE**

I'll take this.

 **KAPP'N**

I like singing to the cucumber song on a canoe.

 _[Kapp'n begins to sing as three other goes after him. Back in the villains' boat.]_

 **WIZARD**

There they are. They're in Skull Island. Let's go, guys.

 **HOPPER**

Yes, sir.

 _[All the villains dismount from the boat in Skull Island. In Skull Island, Kapp'n arrives first.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I made it!

 _[Celeste, Digby, and Kicks arrive with Kapp'n.]_

 **CELESTE**

We made it this far.

 _[Tortimer, Dr. Shrunk, and Brewster enter.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to Skull Island. In the second part of the triathlon, you must find a totem pole that is located in the middle of the forest. First one arrives to the totem pole, moves on to the final part. Are you ready, go!

 _[The final four looks around on Skull Island...]_

 **CELESTE**

Okay, where should I go.

 **DIGBY**

I got it. This is my ne magnifying glass that I can locate somewhere to finds a totem pole.

 **WIZARD**

Look guys, that's the Indian Territory. Let's hide, and wait for those trouble makers.

 _[All the villains hide themselves in the bushes.]_

 **KICKS**

Now, where is the totem pole.

 **KAPP'N**

I see a cave.

 _[Kapp'n walks in the cave, but a savage bear blocks the way. He exits.]_

 **KAPP'N**

That bear is too strong.

 _[In the middle part of the forest...]_

 **CELESTE**

Hello. (climb up a tree.) There it is, the totem pole. I'm almost there.

 _[Celeste arrives the Indian Territory.]_

 **CELESTE**

There you are, Tortimer.

 **TORTIMER**

So Celeste, you won the second part of the triathlon.

 **CELESTE**

Where are they now?

 **TORTIMER**

They will arrive here for the final part.

 _[The villains see Celeste, and Tortimer.]_

 **WIZARD**

Just wait for ten minutes.

 _[Later, Digby, Kicks, and Kapp'n arrive in the Indian Territory.]_

 **TORTIMER**

And there you have it. You have all made it to the Indian Territory located on the totem pole. Now here is the final part of the triathlon; assemble the villagers to make a totem pole.

 **CELESTE**

What is that part of the challenge?

 **TORTIMER**

For the final part of the triathlon, you must run to the forest to get totem pieces of every contestant who has been officially eliminated from the competition. Your mission is to retrieve the heads and bring them back here. Once done, you must assemble the totem pieces into a totem pole in the order in which the contestants were eliminated. In addition, there are totem pieces of you three as well. Whoever finishes first has the option to put one of the other heads at the top of the totem pole. The villager at the top is eliminated.

 **DIGBY**

It's harsh.

 _[In Digby's confession camera...]_

 **DIGBY**

So now I hear about the triathlon. I mean duh. I am a servant obviously, I'm going to win the triathlon. The problem is I don't know whose totem piece to put on top. Celeste would like to go against me in the finals after I've eaten the meal, go to Skull Island, and find the totem pole. Obviously she'd still lose, but Kapp'n would be so much easier to beat. It's like handing me the million bells right there.

 _[In reality...]_

 **KICKS**

Tortimer, what about me? I can't exactly understand.

 **TORTIMER**

Touché. Well, he will not to be exempt from elimination. Okay, final four, the final part of the triathlon begins... (phone rings, picks it up.) Hello? (someone talks on a phone) Oh, hi. Oh no. Yes, wait stop.

 **CELESTE**

Do we go?

 _[Tortimer still talks on the phone.]_

 **TORTIMER**

No, um... not you, sir. Yes.

 **DIGBY**

So yes.

 **KAPP'N**

Maybe?

 **TORTIMER**

(talks on phone) No! Don't go!

 **CELESTE**

Which is it?

 **TORTIMER**

Yes.

 **DIGBY**

Yes.

 _[The final four goes back to the forest to find totem pieces.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Wait! That wasn't for you to go. Oh.

 _[Celeste finds two Mr. Resetti heads.]_

 **CELESTE**

Oh, here's Mr. Resetti; two of them.

 _[Digby, Kicks, and Kapp'n get more Mr. Resetti heads. Celeste finds the Cyrus head.]_

 **CELESTE**

And there's Cyrus.

 **DIGBY**

There's no way you're going to be me, young scholar.

 _[Digby grabs the Cyrus head.]_

 **CELESTE**

Hey, that's cheating.

 **KAPP'N**

I got it.

 **KICKS**

Me too.

 _[The two picks more Cyrus heads. Back in the beach in Skull Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Those pesky villagers with their lousy attitudes. Brewster, Dr. Shrunk, get over here. (no one listens) Brewster? Dr. Shrunk? Guys?!

 _[The wizard, and his villains tie Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk up.]_

 **WIZARD**

Revenge is most sweet. Is it not?

 _[Back in the forest, Digby finds, and picks up two Blathers heads.]_

 **DIGBY**

Yes, I almost got them all. Only two more left.

 _[Kapp'n goes after him.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Got you!

 **DIGBY**

What the? Get back here, you crazy sailor.

 _[Celeste grabs totem pieces too heavy.]_

 **CELESTE**

I can't hold. (falls down with a bag.)

 _[Digby takes the Michelle head.]_

 **DIGBY**

And Michelle. Well that's all. I got this. I'm going to the finals.

 _[Kapp'n takes another Michelle head.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Take that!

 **CELESTE**

I just going to run now!

 _[Celeste takes another Michelle head, and two other Blathers heads.]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm sorry, Blathers. No, I'm not.

 _[Back in the Indian Territory...]_

 **DIGBY**

Hey, Tortimer, I'm back. I'm going to-

 _[Digby sees the wizard, and his villains tying Tortimer up.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Help! Save us!

 **DIGBY**

Good luck, Tortimer.

 _[Digby begins to assemble the totem pieces from bottom to top, but Louie hits him.]_

 **LOUIE**

That's for killing me.

 _[Kapp'n, and Kicks come back.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Hooray, I won! (gasps)

 **SNAKE**

Hey, now I say, he's frightened. Say.

 **KICKS**

I did it.

 _[Celeste comes back.]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm back. Oh no!

 _[Kicks sprays Hazel.]_

 **HAZEL**

That's gross!

 **CELESTE**

Oh no! I'm going to win that no-good bucks.

 _[Kapp'n and Celeste throw totem pieces one-by-one, at Ben, Gulliver, Porter, and the giant squid, placing the Don Resetti, the first Blathers, the Harriet, and the Rover heads.]_

 **BOOMER**

I got this bomb! Move over the tangled people, young scholar.

 _[They throw the Mabel, and the Lottie heads on Boomer, placing them on the tower.]_

 **WIZARD**

What?

 _[They continue to throw heads, on a little villager, Hazel, Snake, and some of the others, placing more on the top.]_

 **SNAKE**

EEK! This was what I set up now, eh? It's time for this puppy to place.

 **LOUIE**

This bow on your head are no match for you to help me.

 **CELESTE**

Dry it up, you great ape!

 _[Celeste hits Louie up in the sky, and the phantom runs away.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Tater tots! Thank you for helping with me, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

You're welcome.

 **DIGBY**

I'll save the day.

 _[Digby unties Tortimer, Brewster, and Dr. Shrunk.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Thanks, Digby. Now run.

 **CELESTE**

No. I'm going to win this.

 _[Digby has almost complete the totem pole.]_

 **DIGBY**

Thanks, Celeste, while you were beating those villains. I nearly finished my totem pole. Only two more left, foolish girl. And now, for me to take the win, and get rid of you.

 **CELESTE**

Why me?

 **DIGBY**

You're a bigger threat than Kapp'n. He is so dumb, and a big lump of cucumbers with a half a plant cell. He doesn't deserves to be here, but you, you are more of a threat. He's a worthless soul in the world, and he needs to go back to Wonder City from which he sails out from!

 _[Kapp'n gets more angry. He throws the Digby head, and hits Digby.]_

 **DIGBY**

Ow! KAPP'N!

 _[The Digby head falls down, and places on the top after the second Mr. Resetti head.]_

 **TORTIMER**

We have a winner of the triathlon!

 **KAPP'N**

What? I am?

 **TORTIMER**

Remember last time when everyone thought Mr. Resetti won, and then I suddenly said, that Kapp'n won. Well that's going to happen again.

 **CELESTE**

What?

 **TORTIMER**

Since Kapp'n's totem pieces of heads are all lined up all nice, and neat, he wins the triathlon challenge, and since Kapp'n wins the challenge, the last person in his line at the top of the totem pole that he had made, will be eliminated after the second Mr. Resetti head, and that villager is... Digby!

 **DIGBY**

What? I have been eliminated?

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In the beach of Skull Island...]_

 **DIGBY**

Do I have to take the cannon of losers?

 **TORTIMER**

Yep. Right this way.

 _[Brewster brings the cannon of losers to Tortimer.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Brewster brought it over after you brought him back as a treat. So you don't have to walk the dock of shame.

 **DIGBY**

Why, thanks, I feel so much better.

 _[Later...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Any last words, Digby.

 **DIGBY**

I must go see Isabelle again.

 **TORTIMER**

Fire at will, Brewster.

 **BREWSTER**

Okay, sir.

 _[The cannon blasts Digby off from Skull Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

We now have our final three; Kapp'n, Kicks, and Celeste. Be sure to tune in next time for the semifinals. Stay tuned for more TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Dr Shrunk's Wheel-of-Dares

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXV - Dr. Shrunk's Wheel-of-Dares**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. In the dock, Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Last time, on Total Tortimer Island...

 _[Series of flashbacks from the previous episode]_

 **TORTIMER**

The final four has to compete in a triathlon. Digby won the first part for eating a nice healthy meal. Next, the villagers went to Skull Island, and Celeste had won the second part for traveling to the Indian Territory. During the final part of the triathlon, Dr. Shrunk, Brewster, and I were captured by many villains from the past episodes, tied us up. Celeste, and Kapp'n fought back with the villains, placing the eliminated villagers' heads of totem pieces of the totem pole. In the end, Digby was angry at Celeste telling her to leave the game, but Kapp'n was enraged, and threw the Digby head at him, placing it to the top of the totem pole, won the challenge, and Digby was eliminated.

 _[In the present day...]_

 **TORTIMER**

And now, we have three finalists; Kicks, Celeste, and Kapp'n. Who are these villagers make it to the final two? What is the most dangerous challenge? The answers to come, as you're going to look in the second part of the finale of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Monday - Week 9_

 _[In the cabin...]_

 **CELESTE**

I finally made it to the final three!

 **KICKS**

Nice one, mate.

 **KAPP'N**

Me too, buckle. I finally made into the final three!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm so glad that I made it to the semifinals. This is going to get even more harder. So, If Kicks is going home, I will face Celeste off in the final challenge, and to win a million bells. This is so great.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I'm in the final three. Now, I must eliminated Kapp'n for doing bad things. Later, I will compete with Kicks in the final challenge. I miss my brother Blathers twice, and K. K. Slider, my boyfriend. For the reason why, I can win a grand prize for winning the game once and for all.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY! I finally made it to the final three. So, the semifinal challenge is getting hard. I will collect more shoes to shine. This time, I will win one million bells for winning, and to get rid of Kapp'n and Celeste. I will spray them if they lost. Right now, it's payback time.

 _[In reality, the villagers go to eat breakfast at Roost Cafeteria.]_

 **BREWSTER**

Breakfast is served. (serves pancakes to the villagers) Here you are, pancakes are yours to eat.

 **KICKS**

Alright, let's eat.

 _[Celeste, Kicks, and Kapp'n begin to eat breakfast.]_

 **CELESTE**

Kicks, what are we going to compete in the semifinal challenge?

 **KICKS**

This is going to get more harder.

 **KAPP'N**

Cucumber pancakes look delicious!

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Well, for the semifinal challenge is going to get harder. There torturous obstacles, make fun, and so much more. I think I'm going to spray myself if I frightened.

 _[In reality...]_

 **CELESTE**

So, you got rid of Digby. Right?

 **KAPP'N**

Yes I did.

 **CELESTE**

Good, but I'm going to get rid of you next.

 **KAPP'N**

No!

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I don't know what is Celeste threaten me? She's a young scholar. I must get rid of her later next. I wish I like to have more cucumbers, basically.

 _[In reality, Tortimer's voice hears from the P. A.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Attention, villagers, it's time for the semifinals. Come to Club LOL, and meet Dr. Shrunk.

 **CELESTE**

Club LOL again? This is going to get fun.

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In Club LOL...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the semifinals.

 **KICKS**

What is the semifinal challenge?

 **TORTIMER**

Dr. Shrunk will like to meet you. Dr. Shrunk.

 _[Curtain opens, revealing Dr. Shrunk, and a spinning wheel of fortune.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Thank you, thank you! Dr. Shrunk is in the house again!

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I knew that Dr. Shrunk is back again at Club LOL. Many challenges ago, there was a wheel of torture, and now he is doing the fortune. Let's win this match.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

For the semifinal challenge, you can see the wheel of fortune, and has nineteen villagers who have been eliminated. These are Mr. Resett, his brother Don, Blathers, Harriet, Rover, Mabel, Lottie, and her uncle Lyle, Timmy & Tommy, Michelle, Brad, Isabelle, Crazy Redd, Tom Nook, Reese & Cyrus, K. K. Slider, and most recently eliminated villager, Digby, Isabelle's brother.

 **KICKS**

What is this challenge?

 **TORTIMER**

For the semifinal challenge, we'll doing about to spin the wheel. It is called Dr. Shrunk's wheel of dares.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The wheel of dares.

 **KAPP'N**

I don't want to be dares.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Each of you must take turns by spinning my wheel. The eliminated villager that the pointer has landed on, that makes the dare will you perform.

 _[Brewster has happy points.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

If you take the dare yourself, and win a happy point, or can flick the villager to face the dare in hopes that booting them out.

 **KAPP'N**

Wait. If I refused to do the dare...

 **DR. SHRUNK**

You can block the villager the happy point from being removed. If you ran out of happy points, not a good option to refuse. Anyone of chickens out of the dare, will be directly sent home, by walking the dock of shame, blast away from the cannon of losers, do not collect one million bells, and won't be in the final two.

 _[In Kapp'n's confession camera...]_

 **KAPP'N**

I'm so terrified that I made to a dare challenge. I will get a happy point if I win the dare, or If I lose the dare, I have to go home.

 _[In Kick's confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

A dare challenge? No way, that I can do this. I'll survive the game from the dares. Then I'll have to get rid of Kapp'n, right now.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Celeste, you go first.

 **CELESTE**

Here we go.

 _[Celeste spins the wheel, and the pointer lands on Blathers.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

This dare comes from your brother, Blathers. (reads a card) Drink water from the floor.

 _[Brewster spills water on the floor.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

It's your choice, Celeste, you can dare someone else, or yourself.

 **CELESTE**

Okay, I dare Kicks!

 **KICKS**

CRIKEY!

 _[Kicks drinks water from the floor.]_

 **KICKS**

This water is too dirty.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Kicks, you're next.

 _[Kicks spins the wheel, and lands on Rover.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The next dare is from Rover. (reads another card) To eat grass. You can do it yourself or dare someone else?

 **KICKS**

I'll eat the grass.

 _[Kicks eats the grass.]_

 **KICKS**

These roots are dirty.

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Kapp'n, it's your turn.

 _[Kapp'n spins the wheel, and lands on Tom Nook.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tom Nook's dare is (reads another card) To take scent glands out.

 **KAPP'N**

Here it comes.

 _[Kapp'n removes Kicks' scent glands with his hand.]_

 **KAPP'N**

Power!

 **DR. SHRUNK**

That smells bad. You can put them back on.

 _[Kapp'n puts Kicks' scent glands back in.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Now, let's review. Kicks, and Kapp'n both have one happy point. But Celeste does not have any.

 _[Celeste spins the wheel and lands on Isabelle.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Isabelle's dare is to (reads another card) record a home video the gets overreacting.

 **CELESTE**

I'm ready to record.

 _[Celeste records herself.]_

 **CELESTE**

Hello, I lost my brother, and now I'm alone, and-

 _[Celeste screams as a snake bites her.]_

 **CELESTE**

I got a happy point.

 _[As time passes, Reese's dare is to eat cockroaches. Kicks eats many of them. Timmy's dare is to drink cucumber juice. Kapp'n drinks it. Don Resetti's dare is to find a gem from the ground. Celeste finds it.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Well that's two happy points for Celeste, and Kapp'n, and Kicks only have three. Kicks, it's your turn.

 _[Kicks spins the wheel, and lands on Redd.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The next dare is from Crazy Redd. (reads another card) to speak French.

 **KICKS**

I think I'm going to dare Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I don't want to do it.

 _[Kapp'n happy points goes down to two. He spins the wheel on lands on Mabel.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

This dare comes from Mabel. (reads another card) Jump, and touch the exercise bar.

 **KAPP'N**

I have to go.

 _[Kapp'n jumps and touches the bar. He gets another happy point.]_

 **KAPP'N**

I did it.

 _[Celeste spins the wheel, and lands on Lottie.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Lottie's dare is (reads another card) to drink skunk spray from Kicks.

 **CELESTE**

I don't drink it, because I dare Kicks.

 _[Kicks begins to drink his spray.]_

 **KICKS**

It tastes bad.

 _[As time moves on, Rover's dare is to drink toilet water. Kicks drink it. Digby's dare is to play tic-tac-toe. Kapp'n dares Kicks, and he plays it. Lyle's dare is to get splatted by a pie. Brewster splats pie on Celeste. Tommy's dare is to eat sheep wool. Kicks dares Kapp'n, but Kapp'n refuses. Later...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

We have thirty minutes in this challenge. Celeste has five happy points, Kicks has seven, and Kapp'n has three. Celeste, it's your turn.

 _[Celeste spins the wheel, and lands on Brad.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The next dare is from Brad. (reads another card) Jump twenty times on a jump-rope without failing.

 **CELESTE**

I dare Kicks.

 _[Kicks jumps on the jump-rope twenty times. He spins the wheel, and lands on Michelle.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Michelle's dare is (reads another card) to brush your hair.

 **KICKS**

I'm ready to brush my hair.

 _[Kicks brushes his hair, and gets another happy point. Kapp'n spins the wheel and lands on Mr. Resetti.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Now, Mr. Resetti's dare is (reads another card) to destroy the box.

 **KAPP'N**

I dare Kicks.

 **KICKS**

No way.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

I know that Kapp'n tries to dare me while destroying a box. It's too much violence. I hope I will made it to the final two. I know if Kapp'n loses, it's game over.

 _[In reality, as time moves on, Kapp'n feeds Brewster a slug. Celeste reads the book for five minutes. Kicks sprays a shark. Kapp'n races around Club LOL two laps. Finally Kicks shines Tortimer's cane. Later...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

It has been one hour since the challenge began. Celeste now has two happy points, Kicks has four, and Kapp'n only has one. Kicks, it's your turn.

 _[Kicks spins the wheel, and it lands on Don Resetti.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Don Resetti's dare is (reads another card) eat ten wrapping papers.

 **KICKS**

I dare Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I'll try.

 _[Kapp'n eats ten wrapping papers.]_

 **KAPP'N**

It's disgusting!

 _[Kapp'n spins the wheel, and lands on K. K. Slider.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

K. K. Slider's dare is to (reads another card) sing DJ K. K.

 **KAPP'N**

I dare Kicks.

 **KICKS**

Sorry, I can't sing.

 _[Celeste spins the wheel, and lands on Tom Nook.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Tom Nook's dare is to (reads another card) To touch the stove.

 **CELESTE**

I'll try.

 _[Celeste touches the stove, and it burns her hand, screaming. She puts water on her hand, and it feels better.]_

 **CELESTE**

That's better.

 _[As time moves on, Kapp'n dances around, Celeste kicks the ice block, Kicks washes the savage bear, Kapp'n kisses a toy, and Celeste puts clothes on Tortimer. Later...]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Two hours have passed. Celeste has five happy points, Kicks only has three, and Kapp'n only has one. Kicks, you're next.

 _[Kicks spins the wheel, and lands on Cyrus.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

This dare is from Cyrus. (reads another card) Do a handstand.

 **KICKS**

I dare Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

I'm not doing this.

 _[Kappn' spins the wheel, and lands on Lyle.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

The next dare is from Mr. Resetti. (reads another card) Slap Brewster twice.

 **KAPP'N**

I dare Kicks.

 _[Kicks slaps Brewster twice. Celeste spins the wheel, and lands on Harriet.]_

 **DR. SHRUNK**

Harriet's dare is (reads another card) to cut the hair off. What will you choose?

 **CELESTE**

I need to dare Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

What is it?

 **DR. SHRUNK**

You can't refuse now, because you don't have enough happy points left.

 _[Brewster puts Kapp'n to cut his hair.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Are you ready for the dare, or go to the dock of shame?

 **KAPP'N**

I have a dish plate on my head. Please. (screaming) NO!

 _[Kapp'n kicks the scissors away, sobbing.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Oh well, Kapp'n since you kept refusing to do the dare, when you ran out of happy points, you have been eliminated. Brewster, take him to the cannon of losers.

 **KAPP'N**

No, I have my own boat. I must sail.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay fine.

* * *

 _Sequence 4_

 _[In the dock of shame...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Okay, Kapp'n, do you have any last words before you sail away?

 **KAPP'N**

I will sing to my cucumber song. Without further ado, I'm gone.

 _[Kapp'n sails away from Tortimer Island on his boat.]_

 **TORTIMER**

That was great.

 **CELESTE**

I'm so sad, that Kapp'n has been eliminated for the last time in the season.

 **KICKS**

Yeah, we're now down to the final two.

 **TORTIMER**

Yes, Kicks. Makes it easier on me in any case.

 **KICKS**

Thanks.

 **TORTIMER**

Who will win? Who will be the biggest loser? And who will walk away with that million bell grand prize? Find out more in an epic conclusion in the final part of the finale. See you next time on TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **TO BE CONCLUSION!**


	28. The Showdown of the Presents

**Total Tortimer Island**

 **Episode XXVI - The Showdown of the Presents**

* * *

 _[Screen appears. Camera moves tour around Tortimer Island.]_

 **TORTIMER**

(Calmly) Ahh. Tortimer Island. The most island in the ocean. Birds are chirping, seagulls are squawking, and the most environment of all the land.

 _[Tortimer appears.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Hello, everyone. Welcome to the climatic episode of Total Tortimer Island. It has been passed eight weeks in this island. Right now, this is the ninth and final week of the island. Today, here are two villagers left. Who will it be? The skunk shoemaker in his shoe store, Kicks, or the young scholar and sister of the museum curator, Celeste? This is it, the third and final part. Who will win for a million bell grand prize? And who will lose? Find out right here on an epic conclusion of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[On the title, camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and opening sequence.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 2 - Wednesday - Week 9_

 _[In the middle part of the forest.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome back to Total Tortimer Island. Over the course of this season, and the past eight weeks, twenty contestants were eliminated from the game. And now, we have our finalists; Kicks, and Celeste. Let's go to the confession camera to see who will do in the final challenge.

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I can't believe, I am now in the final round. I'm so glad that Kapp'n is gone from the semifinal challenge. Right now, it's Kicks, and me. My brother Blathers has been eliminated twice, because I was sad. It's time for revenge of the million bell grand prize for the museum, once and for all.

 _[In Kicks' confession camera...]_

 **KICKS**

Finally, I'm in the final challenge. So we are in the final two. Celeste is going nuts. If I win, I'll get more shoes to make and shine. Otherwise, I'm going to spray her if she lost the final challenge. I hope I can win this. This is so going to be smart, and handsome. It's game on.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

We also have the loser section. The loser section will get to ask a question to one of our finalists, and they have to answer it.

 _[Twenty eliminated villagers are in two bleachers each ten-on-ten.]_

 **BLATHERS**

Sister, I missed you.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Hello, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Hi there, I missed you two.

 _[In Michelle's confession camera...]_

 **MICHELLE**

I can't believe it. Celeste hooked up with K. K. Slider. What a beautiful love sight. This is a confessional, that it really works at the anger out of you. Like what a doctor said. And no anger is a good anger.

 _[In reality...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Don Resetti, you're up first.

 **DON**

My brother, and I like to thank you two for the final challenge. Celeste, you're handsome with this. Kicks, you just a cool skunk.

 **TORTIMER**

Okay then, Blathers.

 **BLATHERS**

Celeste, my sister, you are about to win this challenge.

 **CELESTE**

Brother, how am I suppose to win?

 **BLATHERS**

You have to take a good look around the island of imagination.

 **TORTIMER**

Thank you, Blathers. Harriet.

 **HARRIET**

I don't have anything to say to those losers. It might run to ask either of you a question. It would be, what would you but first without the money?

 **CELESTE**

Firstly, I got a skull from Wonder City Museum for the villagers who have not been educated out there. Then I spent some of the money in other regions in the world.

 **REESE**

Wow!

 **REDD**

You can say that again.

 **REESE**

Sorry.

 **KICKS**

I don't know. Probably pour at all into community college. Really, I go to learn my stuff if I wan to get a career.

 **TORTIMER**

Community college? You literally went with the most boring and predictable answer, Kicks. (to Rover) Rover, you're next.

 **ROVER**

Kicks, you're my biggest fan. You are about to win this final challenge.

 **CELESTE**

Rover, you introduced us known for the finalists.

 **ROVER**

Alright, I'm out.

 **TORTIMER**

Next is Mabel.

 **MABEL**

I would like to know how you two would use the money to benefit the environment.

 **CELESTE**

Well I would...

 **KICKS**

I would...

 **BOTH**

We wouldn't.

 **MABEL**

Excuse me.

 **CELESTE**

Let's be honest here. We're not selfish, but it's not what we're doing any of those harder bells to the environment.

 **KICKS**

Second that.

 **TORTIMER**

Next up is Lottie.

 **LOTTIE**

My pretty little question is for the young scholar. Why did you break up with such a wonderful girl named Michelle?

 **CELESTE**

Um...

 **MICHELLE**

That's another answer, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

I just got a bed bike?

 **LOTTIE**

Wrong answer. It was a trick question.

 **CELESTE**

Oh come on!

 **TORTIMER**

Great. The ratings are going to plummet on this one, guys. Give me something good. Hopefully Timmy, and Tommy have to send to say.

 **TIMMY**

If you would that was the picture of yourself all day.

 **TORTIMER**

I knew this would be weird.

 **TOMMY**

What are you participate?

 **KICKS**

I can to lots of exercise.

 **NOOKLINGS**

That's great.

 **TORTIMER**

Mr. Resetti, it's your turn.

 **MR. RESETTI**

The point thing is what are you doing to try to reset the game?

 **CELESTE**

This is why I have to tell you to control my temper.

 **TORTIMER**

Get out of here, Mr. Resetti. (to Michelle) Michelle, you're next.

 **MICHELLE**

I don't have anything important to say. I'm just glad that Cyrus isn't up there in the finals. Although, it should be me. I'd this for an expert. For pity, this secretary was on this show, and she got thirteenth place, and I got fifteenth place! This is ludicrous.

 **TORTIMER**

That wasn't a question so much as it was a boiling hot rant filled with anger, and testosterone. Next is Brad.

 **BRAD**

No comments. I just want to hang out with all of you. Just do it.

 **ISABELLE**

That's not very good, Brad.

 **BRAD**

I would like to hang out with you, because you're just ahead. So, I throw you into prison, and slowly watch you waiting for two days, Isabelle.

 **ISABELLE**

Oh gosh. I just wanted to know what you two with that. If you had everything going to ask for.

 **KICKS**

Well, If I had everything, I wished for I really don't need the money at all.

 **ISABELLE**

And thank you. I know I want you to win.

 **TORTIMER**

Redd, and Reese, since you're basically one of the same tell me your question.

 **REDD**

What, and how would the economy benefit from your services if you want, Celeste?

 **REESE**

What benefits?

 **CELESTE**

Good question. First I take the value of two pills. Medication is expensive right now. And some people don't have fifty bells laying around a spin on expensive medicine. So most of the money would go into making more medicine, but at a cheaper price.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh come on, this isn't a politic show. Tom Nook, it's your turn.

 **TOM NOOK**

Well, how would you like to have these leaves into items.

 **KICKS**

I like to buy shoes. The shoes have shape-shifting into leaves. So I gave them to my shoe store.

 **TOM NOOK**

Okay.

 **TORTIMER**

Next up is Cyrus.

 **CYRUS**

Why are we rivals with you?

 **CELESTE**

Because, you tried to cheat, and trick me. But you're the mastermind of possessions.

 **CYRUS**

Fine.

 **TORTIMER**

That's good. K. K. Slider.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I just want to give my girl a kiss for good luck.

 **MICHELLE**

Don't do you dare together.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Just try it, stronger one.

 **LYLE**

I just want to you know that I'm here. I'm like the most beloved character. I belong in the final two.

 **CELESTE**

You're also a traitor, Mr. Resetti, and Lyle, and to serve to have someone is burning, making it your life is miserable.

 **KICKS**

Yeah, I'm going to turn the tables on this questionnaire. Why did you betray Celeste?

 **LYLE**

Look, I don't have to answer your questions, please.

 **CELESTE**

Fine. Lottie, fell free to take them away.

 **LOTTIE**

Let's go home, uncle Lyle.

 **LYLE**

As you wish.

 **TIMMY**

A relationship. Right, Tommy?

 **TOMMY**

Yes, Timmy.

 **MR. RESETTI**

What a crazy departure.

 **KICKS**

Wow. You know some might say that was unnecessarily cruel.

 **CELESTE**

Those people clearly don't understand how karma works.

 **TORTIMER**

Finally some drama. Anyway, Digby what do you have for us?

 **DIGBY**

How would you like to be in the final challenge?

 **ISABELLE**

Brother, do something.

 **DIGBY**

Fine, Isabelle.

 **CELESTE**

I thought that the Resetti brothers might be too miserable?

 **ISABELLE, AND DIGBY**

Miserable?

 **TORTIMER**

Yeah, but who cares?

 **DIGBY**

It's me, Digby.

 **ISABELLE**

Digby.

 **DIGBY**

Fine.

 **TORTIMER**

Finally we can end this travesty. Kapp'n, what?

 **KAPP'N**

I have a confession to make something, buckle.

 **TORTIMER**

Oh brother.

 **KAPP'N**

I have been lying to you guys the whole time. I am not to avenge to be.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

What are you talking about, Kapp'n? Sit down. I can't see my future wife.

 **KAPP'N**

I'm not who I seem, and I'm tired of hiding it from the world.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

We know you're a fan of mine, Kapp'n.

 **KAPP'N**

No, I'm a pirate.

 _[Kapp'n dress up to be a pirate. Everyone surprise. Then the wizard appears.]_

 **WIZARD**

You fools. I've caught you right where I want you. Now feel the wrath of my-

 _[Tortimer takes the wizard to the cannon of losers, and blasts him out from Tortimer Island, crashing the ship causing to sink.]_

* * *

 _Sequence 3_

 _[In the beach...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Welcome to the final obstacle course, which is going to be a gold old trip down the memory lane. Let me Jingle to explain. Jingle.

 _[Jingle the reindeer enters.]_

 **JINGLE**

Celeste, and Kicks, my presents have gone missing around Tortimer Island.

 **CELESTE**

What?

 _[In Celeste's confession camera...]_

 **CELESTE**

I was so amazed that Jingle has entered to Tortimer Island. He is so handsome. He serves Toy Day. We must collect presents for all the villagers but for us, and all that I must win the game once and for all.

 _[In reality...]_

 **JINGLE**

I am telling you to find my presents around Tortimer Island, and bring them back to me.

 **TORTIMER**

As Jingle has said, in your final challenge, you must have run all over Tortimer Island through objects while collecting Jingle's presents. If the present falls, it's okay because there are more hidden on the path. The first person back with the most presents, and bring them back to Jingle, will win Total Tortimer Island, and one million bells. Are you losers ready?

 **JINGLE**

Good luck.

 **KICKS**

Yes, but how did you work around my ability to grab them?

 **JINGLE**

Oh, here's my bag for each of you.

 _[Jingle gives Kicks, and Celeste his two bags for each of them.]_

 **KICKS**

What in the world?

 **TORTIMER**

It's high pressure. Pretty neat.

 **KICKS**

I guess certain things must be harmful.

 **TORTIMER**

Now, let's move along fast before they start to question the logic of this situation.

 **KICKS**

Good call.

 _[At the starting line...]_

 **TORTIMER**

On your mark... Get set...

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I love you, Celeste. Do it for us.

 **MICHELLE**

Keep quiet, K. K.

 **TORTIMER**

Go!

 _[Celeste, and Kicks begin to run to collect presents. They both pick up two presents. Kicks moves across line one, but Celeste trips down.]_

 **SLAVE**

I've heard enough of that!

 _[The slave throws a spear, and hits, and loses both of them.]_

 **KICKS**

I might be intangible, but my bag isn't Better be careful.

 _[Celeste give the presents to Don Resetti, and Jack.]_

 **DON**

Good-bye.

 _[Kicks goes after Celeste. She picks up more presents. Kicks passes by.]_

 **CELESTE**

Oh.

 _[Kicks picks up more present on Mount Tortimer where Blathers is standing. Kicks gives the present to him.]_

 **CELESTE**

Blathers.

 **BLATHERS**

Go ahead, there's many more presents on the island. Use a zip line.

 **CELESTE**

Okay.

 _[Kicks, and Celeste use ziplines, and travel down to the shooting gallery where Harriet is standing.]_

 **HARRIET**

You must shot one target, then give me the present, then I'll give the other one for each of you.

 _[Both villagers shoot one target. They give presents to Harriet, and she gives them both of them. They go to the beach where the statue is fallen down, and Rover is standing.]_

 **TORTIMER**

A throwback to smolder boulders. First to complete the statue gets a present.

 **ROVER**

I got it right here. I named it Baby Celeste, and I will protect it with my life.

 **KICKS**

I can't build it though.

 **TORTIMER**

That's too bad.

 **KICKS**

I don't have time for this.

 _[Kicks walks away. Celeste sees Rover.]_

 **ROVER**

Celeste, finish the statue and Tortimer says I'm allowed to follow you to the finish line.

 _[Celeste tries to put the statue, but cannot, and runs away from Rover.]_

 **ROVER**

Young scholar?

 _[Many monster's hands from Tortimer's dream land scares Kicks. Celeste pick up the present, and give Mabel it. In the docks, Tortimer, Lottie, and Timmy stand there.]_

 **TORTIMER**

If you want the next batch of presents, you'd better start swimming, and go fishing.

 **CELESTE**

How are you everywhere it was?

 _[Celeste, and Kicks begin to swim underwater. A giant squid squirts ink on Kicks, Celeste uses a fishing rod, and picks up two presents, and give them to Lottie, and Timmy. Kicks goes after her.]_

 **KICKS**

Slow down, Celeste. Isn't this just for fun?

 _[Kicks, and Celeste put flags on Tommy's stand, and give the presents to him. They go to a small tent where Mr. Resetti sleeps there. Kicks sprays him. Mr. Resetti screams.]_

 **KICKS**

Sorry about that, Mr. Resetti.

 _[In_ _Animal Village, the villagers are standing next to Celeste, and Kicks, while Michelle is standing.]_

 **KICKS**

Now, back off, everyone. Please, give back the presents, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

These presents worth a million bells, Kicks.

 **KICKS**

Celeste, drop them! I will too.

 _[Celeste gives the villagers presents including Michelle.]_

 **KICKS**

See, you're fresh start now, Celeste.

 **CELESTE**

Yeah, Kicks.

 _[Celeste takes more presents, and goes after Kicks. In this room, floating food, and ghosts appear where Brad, Franklin, and Isabelle standing by. They give presents to the three. They go off.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Here, we have a combo challenge. A twist on both episodes thirteen, and fourteen.

 _[Outside, Celeste, and Kicks, poor water on plants, and spray all the insects to die, where Redd, and Tom Nook standing by. They also give presents to the two of them.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Those plants you helped out an island from anonymous. Sure did blossom and look, all the insects are dead.

 _[Celeste, and Kicks pass tortures, where they give present to Blathers again. The king's gate has filled with treasure, and a single trial, where Reese and Cyrus are standing by.]_

 **TORTIMER**

The king's castle is sort of off-limits, so we chose the next best thing. About prison themed obstacle course. Complete with Booker, and Copper.

 _[Booker and Copper takes Celeste away.]_

 **BOOKER**

Do you want to go?

 **CELESTE**

Thanks, Booker.

 **COPPER**

Here, let me save you today.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

I'm here.

 **KICKS**

No way.

 _[Kicks takes more presents passing K. K. Slider.]_

 **TORTIMER**

Now quickly rush to the finish line with your presents, everyone. It's neck-and-neck. Both contestants have exactly three presents.

 _[Celeste, and Kicks mount on cars, passing Lyle, and Lottie.]_

 **TORTIMER**

That means the first to reach the finish wins. And here come our finalists.

 _[Kicks, and Celeste drive very fast. When they dismount, they passes off with various monsters, where Mr. Resetti takes present again.]_

 **DIGBY**

Hey, is that my magnifying glass.

 **KAPP'N**

It sure is, Digby, it sure is.

 _[Celeste, and Kicks build the totem poles, and do many dares, giving Digby, and Kapp'n presents each. Suddenly, at the finish line...]_

 **MICHELLE**

What's happening?

 **K. K. SLIDER**

Is that an earthquake?

 **LYLE**

Did we save again?

 _[Celeste, and Kicks finally arrive to the finish area. Suddenly, they trip down, and drop both their bags full of presents.]_

 **JINGLE**

My presents!

 _[The final present lands on Kick's bag.]_

 **JINGLE**

Welcome back, villagers.

 **KICKS**

Did I win?

 **TORTIMER**

And with that, folks, Kicks arrives with fifty presents back to Jingle, Celeste now only has forty-five. Which makes Kicks finally becomes the official winner of Total Tortimer Island!

 **KICKS**

(Cheers) Thank you. Thank you, everyone. I'm so happy. I can't believe I did this. I thought I was a coward, but now I can see I've got a strong heart. Great job to everyone who completed, especially you, Celeste. I'll be sharing my prize money with you. So don't be afraid.

 **K. K. SLIDER**

It's okay, Celeste. You should try.

 **CELESTE**

Yeah, you can win them all.

 **BLATHERS**

It's okay, sister, let's go home.

 **KICKS**

Not to be greedy, but where's the money?

 **TORTIMER**

Yeah, we don't exactly have the money yet. So, here's a paycheck for you, Kicks.

 **KICKS**

I got my paycheck.

 _[Brewster fires a drill gun, and Tortimer Island is suddenly destroyed. In the water...]_

 **TORTIMER**

Well, that's the end. Kicks has finally won this season. Be sure tune in next time, where these contestants will compete for another million bell prize. I will see you later for a brand new season of TOTAL... TORTIMER... ISLAND!

 _[The camera zooms out twice, fade to black, and credits roll.]_

 **NEXT TIME, A NEW BEGINNING!**

* * *

 _Post-Credit Sequence_

 _[Booker, and Copper are standing in the prison.]_

 **COPPER**

Guards, where are you?

 **BOOKER**

I have no sign of them. What is it, Copper?

 **COPPER**

There is a mail.

 **BOOKER**

This is bad. They probably all went out for pizza without us.

 **COPPER**

I love pizza. All the sauce, and the cheese, and pepperoni.

 **BOOKER**

I don't know about onions. They better bring us back slice.

 **COPPER**

Fine, since they went to go eat these things without us, and while I'm here slaving away, swaying my tears, and preparing our prison. About twenty more dirty. I'm going to read their mail.

 **BOOKER**

Copper, how about that?

 **COPPER**

I don't want to clean, and you're cleaning up the fridge.

 **BOOKER**

Let's see.

 _[Booker reads all the letters, but one.]_

 **BOOKER**

That's not good. Oh, what's this? That's it.

 _[Booker, and Copper begins to read.]_

 **BOOKER AND COPPER**

Dear Booker, and Copper, we are at DJ K. K. Studios. We are delighted to invite you to the arrangement that is to be held in Wonder City. March the first.

 **COPPER**

Whatever.

 **BOOKER**

What is it, Copper?

 **COPPER**

Your chance is to win a chance to compete for a million bells?

 **BOOKER**

Oh my, this is so going to be great. I'll invite you to bring your entire family, and all of you will be eligible.

 **COPPER**

This has been provided by- wait. I'm late.

 **BOOKER AND COPPER**

We are going to have pizza!

 _[Fade to black.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
